Easier to Run
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Takouji. Takuya and Kouji were standing, hands clasped, teary eyed in front of the two coffins at the front of the room. Takuya was leaning against Kouji as his support system. No one could believe it. *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Kami-chan: Heya all!!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Been real busy with my damn screwed up social life........

Takuya: But haven't we been able to help you through all of it?

Kami: Well, most of it anyways.

Kouji: Takuya!! What are you doing wasting time? We have a date in fifteen minutes!!

Takuya: I know. I was just checking up on Kami.

(They begin to walk off)

(Kami grabs them by the backs of their shirts)

Kami: Hey, since I was kind enough to do this story about you, I think you should do the disclaimer!

Kouji: Is that 100 necessary?

Kami: If I get sued, I lose you guys, so I'd say yes.

Kouji: Dammit.

Takuya: Fine then! I'll do it!!!!

_Kami doesn't own this show or its characters. We are just living with her!_

Kami: Thank you, Mr. Considerate. Now, on with the ficcie!!!

Prologue

Pools of tears formed in the brunette's eyes. He closed them, attempting to blink away the tears. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He thought when he left home, all of this would be over. Unfortunately, it was happening all over again. He gripped the sheets that tied his wrists to the headboard. He moaned in pain, a sound that had not escaped his lips in a long while. He would have kicked the dark-haired boy off of him, but his ankles, too, were tied to the bed.

"Why?" The lighter haired one whispered, still crying.

"Because I love you." The darker haired one responded. "Don't you love me too?"

"No!" said the brunette as loud as he could manage to.

"Takuya...." the other responded.

"Kou...." he managed to gasp before slowly passing out.

♠♣♥♦

_Takuya's P.O.V._

Looking back now, I remember when I first realized how I felt about Kouji. It was the moment he told me he hated being touched by strangers. It was in that moment that all my mixed feelings about the beautiful, raven-haired boy came into place. I was hurt. I didn't want to be a stranger anymore. I wanted him to open up to me. I wanted him to be my friend. But most of all, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to touch him, feel him, hold him. But for some odd reason, these feelings had not registered as to why I wanted to touch him. That is, until that day.

Finally, however, I got the chance to get closer to him. We had shared many adventures together, and had even become friends. But every time I looked at him, I realized that I wanted him to be more than just a friend for me. I loved him. Then, that night came. I met him in the forest, wandering around in the middle of the night. After being around each other long enough, I think we both realized it, but we were both too scared to admit it. We had definite feelings for each other. After a while of talking, I finally rounded up the courage to tell him.

"Kouji," I began.

He turned around with that beautiful smile of his on his face. "Yes, Takuya-chan?"

At this I blushed, but continued. "Kouji-kun, I...I...I think...." I stammered.

"Yeah?" He asked again.

"Aishiteru." I muttered.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I love you, Kouji." I said.

The words had tumbled out of my mouth before I'd even realized what I was saying. But what utterly surprised me about that moment wasn't what I had said. It wasn't the fact that he didn't look the least bit surprised. It wasn't even when he said the same to me in response. It was what he said to me after that.

"Y'Know, if I knew how to kiss, I'd kiss you right now."

I almost laughed. But instead, I just smiled and told him that I could teach him. Hell, I had been kissed enough times by...well, you'll find out about all that later. He just gasped at me, but then, looking at me shyly, agreed. So I taught him how to kiss that night, under the Sakura 1 trees. We began dating immediately, but told no one. After we got back from the Digital World, we found out that my newfound twin brother was in the hospital, where he would remain for months to come. Our friend Izumi had everything figured out about our secret relationship, but by this time we didn't care. We were happy, and we were determined to keep things good. Unfortunately, you never truly know what kinds of dangers lurk around every corner that you can turn.

But anyway, this story isn't about how we met. It isn't about how we fell in love, or how we confessed. It is hardly about our adventures in the digital world. But I can't tell you what it is about. All I can tell you is that this story is ongoing. And it's true. I know, because it happened to me, Takuya Kanbara. So please, if you will, just listen as I slowly weave the terrifying but interesting tale of my life at age 14.

Kami-chan: Well, that's what I've got typed up so far. If I should continue, I need at least five good reviews. So if you want to see more, review. Sorry this is so short right now. It is just the prologue. No biggie, right?? Anywayz, read on, and I promise each chapter hereafter will be longer. Thanks a ton! Kami-chan out!


	2. Enter Kamiya, and the troubles arise

Kami-chan: Surprise, surprise!! Kami is back with another chapter!!! YAYS!!!!! Any ways....I really hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter. No time for review thanks until a later chapter, k? I'm real sorry; I am just in a rush typing all this up at midnight.

Kouji: Then don't type it up at midnight, genius........

Takuya: Kouji!! Don't be rude!!

Kami-chan: Did I say that you two could come out here yet?? Or move?? Or TALK?????

Kouji: We can move if we want!

Kami: U sure about that one??

Kouji: (tries to move)

Kami: (laughs maniacally) that's the price you pay to be my muses!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Takuya: Kouji, I'm scared. I think Kami's gone crazy.

Kouji: GONE crazy?? She was already there before this fic even started, Taku-chan.

Kami: Oh, By the way, I am writing yet another Takouji fic, as well as updating my others. So please, don't hesitate to check out my file!!! Now, would one of you be nice enough to do the disclaimer??

Kouji: I'll do it.

_Kami does not own this show, or even us, even if she does control whether or not we can do what we want. That is strictly because we are her muses, and under her temporary control._

Kami: (hugs Kouji) Thanks!! WARNING: This fanfic contains shounen ai and yaoi! If you don't like it, don't read it!! You have been forewarned!! Now then, on with the fic!!!!

Chapter 1

Enter Kamiya

Takuya Kanbara sighed as he lay back on the tree branch. He was beyond tired. He was downright exhausted. Kouji had dragged him off to a kendo match...again. But this time, instead of just letting him catch up on his sleep through this one as he had the ones in the past, the announcer had selected someone out of the audience to participate in the competition also. Of course, who had they picked? Takuya, without a doubt. He had barely won his first three matches out of sheer fear for his life. But when he got to his fourth match, he had lost, almost willingly. He was glad though, for now that he didn't have to compete, he was free to sleep until Kouji's matches came up, when he would awaken and watch them, and then fall back asleep. Or so was the plan.

"Takuya? Is that you?" a male voice called out from behind him.

"Oh! Hey, Makano." Takuya said, scooting over to make room for his classmate.

Makano scooted in next to Takuya, and another boy and a girl followed him. Takuya's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, and once Makano saw the glance, he blushed, and turned away. Takuya simply laughed, making Makano's blush grow a brighter red.

"And, who is this?" Takuya asked, trying to take Makano's mind off of things.

"U-Um...This is Arisa Ogawa. You may know her from school, Takuya." Makano explained, motioning toward the girl sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I know her. Hey, Arisa." Takuya said with another laugh.

"Hiya, Takuya!! I never dreamed I'd see you here! I didn't even know you liked kendo." Arisa said with a smile.

"Well, I have a close friend who's fighting in the matches today." Takuya quickly explained.

Even though Takuya and Kouji had been dating for a good almost two years now, no one knew about their relationship, with much luck. They simply referred to each other as "close friends".

"Who's the other guy?" Takuya asked.

"Oh! This is my cousin, Daisuke Motomiya." Makano said quickly.

Takuya extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Daisuke." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." Daisuke responded, taking the boy's hand in his own and shaking it.

"And now, in the next match, and the final one, the contestants are...KOUJI MINAMOTO and KAMIYA LEE IGUNO!" the announcer cried out.

The audience erupted into cheers for the last two contestants. Takuya was shocked. He had no idea that Kouji had so many fans. He also had no idea why the other contestant's name sounded so familiar. Kouji and Iguno walked to their assigned sides and prepared for the fight. Then, a shot rang out, and the two rushed at each other. Takuya sat on the edge of his seat the whole match. He was horrified. This girl was good! Kouji didn't really stand much of a chance, yet he still held his own up until the very last second, in which Iguno dealt Kouji a devastating blow to his shoulder, sending him sprawling. Takuya stood, tears threatening to fall from his eyes in fear at any given second, and watched as the announcer proclaimed the girl the winner. As she stretched out a hand to help the raven haired boy up, he simply scoffed and brushed it off, then walked off the field.

"Couldn't he have at least been polite?" Daisuke spat.

"Ah, give him a break. He's had a hard day. Then to get beat by a girl?" Makano said.

"I resent that..." Arisa said with a glare.

Takuya smiled at how easily the two could show their affections in public as they hugged and kissed. He hid his jealousy well. But deep down inside his heart, he hated the fact that all the other couples that surrounded him and Kouji could just hug and kiss and all without a second thought of the people around them. He sighed, then felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Something the matter Kanbara?" Arisa asked.

"Nah." Takuya said, shaking his head to both sides. "Just kinda tired is all. But I am supposed to be meeting Kouji down there in a bit, so I'd better get going."

"Oh! Take Care!" Arisa said.

"I'll see you on Monday, Kanbara, okay?" Makano said.

"Alright. Se ya!" Takuya said.

With a wave, he was off. Soon, the sound of running footsteps and someone calling his name was to be heard all around Takuya. He turned around to see Daisuke running to catch up with him.

"Hi, Takuya. Can I call you that?" he asked.

"Sure, but only if I can call you Daisuke." Takuya said.

"Deal. So anyway, I have a question, as long as I'm not imposing." Daisuke said.

"Go ahead." Takuya said, unsure of just what the boy's question could be.

"Are you and that Kouji guy dating?" Daisuke asked.

Takuya froze and looked at the boy. How did he figure it out? Now there was no sense in hiding the obvious fact, so he simply nodded, a blush spreading across his pale face. Daisuke just laughed.

"Thought so." He said. "I noticed the way you looked at him, and I had my suspicions, but in the end, it was the look you had on your face when he got that last blow that gave it away. Don't think I'm gonna hate you or anything for this. In fact, I have a boyfriend myself. Here, let me show you a picture."

Daisuke pulled out his wallet and produced a picture of himself and a boy with shoulder length hair that was straight and a bluish-greyish-purpleish-blackish color. The two were smiling, and they were sitting on some school bleachers in soccer uniforms. The taller boy with the darker hair had his arm wrapped tightly around Daisuke, and their hands were clasped between them. Daisuke had his head resting on the other's chest and his eyes were closed. It looked as if he were about to go to sleep. The taller, with his right arm resting around the Daisuke and his left hand in Daisuke's right also had his eyes closed, but he looked more content than tired. Takuya smiled.

"That's a nice picture. What's his name?" Takuya asked.

"Ken Ichijouji. We have been dating for around three years." Daisuke stated with a smile.

"Wow. It sounds like you two are rather happy." Takuya said.

"Yeah, we really are." Daisuke responded.

"Oh! Who are you here to see?" Takuya asked.

"I need to see Kamiya for some things. I have a message for her to relay to her...boyfriend. Plus, it's been a while since we actually sat down and talked, so we need to catch up too." Daisuke said with a smile.

"How long have you known Kamiya?" Takuya asked.

"I lost count." Daisuke said. "Why, do you know her?"

"No, but her name does sound really familiar..." Takuya said.

"Ah, well I gotta get going. It was really great meeting you!! Good luck with your boyfriend, 'kay?" Daisuke said.

"Same to you! Bye!" Takuya waved at Daisuke as the boy ran off.

He slowly walked toward where he knew Kouji would be backstage. Unfortunately, as much as he may have tried, there was no way he could ever get back to where Kouji was, since he couldn't fight his way through the crowd of screaming fangirls. In the end, he wound up sitting in a tree, waiting for Kouji, which is where he lay now, and thinking back on the events of the day.

Unfortunately, when he had gotten up onto the branch, he had underestimated his own weight. Now, he heard a cracking noise and began to panic. The branch snapped suddenly under him, and he began to fall. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and simply waited for the pain of the ground. But the ground never came. Someone had grabbed him by the back of his jacket, and how he hung, suspended in mid-air, staring at the ground from at least twenty feet up.

"Thanks Kouji." Takuya said with a sigh of relief, letting out the breath that he was unaware he had been holding.

He turned around to face who he thought was Kouji. Instead, staring back at him was the Champion Girl Kamiya. He gaped.

"You really should be more careful, Kanbara." She said, climbing down enough to lower him onto his feet. Then, she too jumped down.

"Yeah I know I just....Waitaminute...how'd you know my name? They never said it at the match!" Takuya said, shocked.

With a flip of her blonde, blue-streaked hair, she smiled and laughed.

"Don't _tell _you don't even _remember_ your old childhood friend Kamiya, Takuya?" She pulled on a puppy dog pouty face. "Oh, now I feel hurt!"

"Kamiya...Kamiya...KAMIYA?!?!?!?! No way!! That can't be you!! You're too grown up!!" he screamed, hugging her tightly.

"Well, I am 16 now, you dunce! It's been nine years!" she said. "You don't look any different though. Still got those goggles and gloves I gave you, I see."

"Yeah," Takuya replied with a bright blush. "But man. Who would've thought, huh? I haven't seen you since you were seven!"

Kamiya took off his hat and ruffled his hair. "And you, my friend, were five. You were adorable, love. Not like you're not now, but..." Kam was cut short by Takuya's next comment.

"Hey, where'd that accent come from? You left with that Osakan accent you've always had, but now you have a stronger accent. I've only heard that kind of an accent come from one place! Where have you been, anyway?" Takuya asked her.

"America! First, I lived all over Japan, and then we moved to America, where I lived in nearly every state for at least a couple months. From there, I told dad I didn't want to stay with him anymore, so I went with mom to France and then Germany and England, but then I got tired of being with mom all the time, and I got a job, so I saved up my money, and now I'm back here!" She explained. "At first, I was just moving because of my parents' work, but now I have a job to do too. I have some people I have to protect."

"No way! You've really been to all those places? No wonder you have an accent! That's amazing!!" Takuya said.

"It's not all that great." Kam began. "I mean come on. You never get to make friends, because even when you do, you have to leave them. You can never truly get close to anyone. You end up making horrible grades, can't keep a steady job, and get into fights constantly because no matter what, your reputation of beating the crap outta people that piss ya off won't follow ya, so you're safe."

Takuya stood there, wide eyed. He had had no idea just what all Kamiya had gone through since she left. He also had no idea that she was now crying. Kamiya stood and ran a quick hand across her eyes. Then she looked at Takuya with a smile. She hadn't wanted to upset him in any way. She just wanted to correct him on his ideas about just what life was like when you keep moving. Now, all she wanted to do was talk to Takuya and catch up a bit.

"So, how have you been since I left?" she asked.

"Great! Well, mostly great. But hey, I've even found myself a lover." Takuya said, puffing out his chest in pride.

Kamiya gaped. "You, little Taku-chan-chan...A LOVER????" she said.

Kamiya put a hand on her forehead. "Now I have truly seen it all. Well, who's the lucky girl?"

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes next to where Takuya was standing. He jumped, and Kamiya backed away. As she did, however, she managed to trip on a rock and land flat on her ass behind another bush. Kouji walked out of the bushes and smile at Takuya. He walked over to the boy and hugged him, running a hand through the chestnut hair and nipping at the boy's neck.

"Hey, baby. Look, I'm really sorry I didn't get the chance to see you right after the match. Damn fangirls came in flocks. I really only wanted to see one fan." Kouji muttered, lifting up Takuya's head with two fingers under his chin.

Right as the two were about to kiss however, there was a loud "awwwwwww" behind them. The two whirled around and Kouji pulled Takuya closer, as if to protect the brunette. Takuya grasped Kouji tighter as well. Kamiya walked out of the bush, her hands clasped tightly together and an adorable look of love on her face.

"Is this the lover you were talking about, Taku-chan-chan?" Kam asked.

Takuya nodded, blushing wildly, and buried his head in Kouji's chest. He took a deep sniff. Smelled like...Kouji. Simply Kouji. This was enough to make anyone's head spin. Kamiya approached the two and ruffled Takuya's hair a little bit.

"Hello, Minamoto-kun. You fight well." Kamiya said with a joy-filled smile.

Kouji let his normal frown set back in as he muttered a quick thanks. Kam grew a confused look on here face. She cocked her head to the side, and then shrugged, putting back on her smile. She extended her hand for Kouji to shake. He reached out, scowling, just long enough to brush it away again. Kam put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"You don't have to be so rude about it. I was just trying to be polite!" Kam spat.

"I don't consider it rude, and I certainly don't consider you polite." Kouji's reply was harsh.

"What the hell do you mean by that, you bastard?" Kam asked, walking toward him.

Kouji released his grip on Takuya and walked toward Kam, glaring all the way.

"I mean what I said. I don't consider you polite. In fact, you are quite the opposite. You're a bitch." He said.

"Kouji! That was uncalled for!" Takuya spat.

"Damn straight!" Kam spat.

She reached forward.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?! I tried to be nice! Not my fault you're such an asshole!" Kamiya retorted angrily.

"What did you just say about me?" Kouji asked.

"Um, guys? Could we settle this some other way? Please?" Takuya said.

"I called you an ass. What are you going to do about it?" Kam said with a smirk. She was winning.

"I have no reason to fight with a parentless, friendless, bitch like you." Kouji said.

Kam's eyes widened, and brimmed with tears. She walked over to Kouji, and with all her strength, slapped the boy. Kouji's head snapped to the side, and his eyes widened with the force of the slap. Takuya's mouth dropped open. Kam's eyes were filled with tears. She grabbed Kouji's collar.

"Don't you ever _ever_ talk about my family like that again!" Kamiya spat.

Kam turned around and began to walk away.

"Kamiya! Wait!" Takuya said, as he began to chase after her.

Kamiya turned to face the thin, tanned boy. She pulled him close in a hug.

"Look, Takuya, I'm really sorry for that, but I refuse to put up with that kind of treatment from someone I just met." Kam said.

"Kam, just please come back. I'm sure he's sorry, I really am. But please don't leave. Kouji's wonderful once you get to know him. Please come back?" Takuya pleaded.

Kam sighed. She never could resist Takuya's begging. She grabbed his arm with another loud sigh.

"Fine, let's go." Kam said.

Takuya smiled brightly, and then he and Kam walked back to where Kouji was standing amazed. As they approached, Kouji turned away, blushing. Kam cocked her head in confusion. He stuck out his hand toward her. Kami's brow furrowed in confusion.

"If you're not willing to shake, then just forget it!" Kouji said. "But no girl has ever been brave enough to hit me before. So, if you want, I'd like to try and be friends."

Kamiya's face brightened.

"You really mean it?" she asked.

Kouji simply nodded. With a squeal, Kam leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Takuya blushed, desperately trying to pull her off of him. But all the while, Takuya had the distinct feeling that this was the start of a wonderful new friendship.

♠♣♥♦

**TWO WEEKS LATER...........**

There was a knock on Kouji's door. He leaned his head backward over the couch to look at the clock upside down. It said 10:30 PM on it. As Kouji got up, he wondered who in the hell would be knocking on his door at 10:30 at night. He opened the door, just in time to reveal Kamiya, standing on his porch.

"Kamiya?" he asked. "Might I ask just what in the hell you are doing here at this time of night."

"Well, ya see, it's kind of a funny story. Well, I kinda accidentally locked myself out of my apartment, and I can't get Yamato over here to unlock it for me until next week, so I kinda have nowhere to go for awhile." Kam explained.

"Then try Takuya's." Kouji said, attempting to shut the door in her face.

Kam stopped the door with her foot and carefully began to push against it with her own weight.

"Don't you think...I've already...tried that?" Kam said, gasping for breath in between. "I would much...rather be...there than trying...to get in here!"

Kouji stopped trying to shut the door and backed away from it, causing Kam to fall face first into his apartment. She was in a jean miniskirt with rainbow striped spaghetti-strap tank top, and her four inch high shoes that tied around her ankles. Her blue-streaked blonde hair was now spilling out around her on the floor, and the bags she had been carrying were now lying on either side of her. She looked like she had just run away from home with all the stuff she had.

"Fine. Come one in. And what's with all the stuff?" Kouji asked.

Kam sighed. "Well, I was coming back from somewhere where I had picked up some of my old stuff just to find out that I had been locked out of my apartment. So I pulled out my cell and tried to call Taku-chan-chan's house, but his mom said they were occupied, so I kinda wandered around the streets for a little bit until I decided to come here and try to see if I could stay here for a couple days or so until Yama-kun can come and unlock my apartment for me." she explained.

Kouji sighed. "How in the hell do you manage to get yourself into these messes, huh?" he asked. "And what would you have done if my parents were going to be here for the week and they said no?"

Kam thought for a bit. The, she finally piped up with an answer: "Begged them until they said yes?"

Kouji laughed a bit and shook his head. This girl was too much! It was still summer and she had already managed to get herself locked out of her apartment, gotten into a fight with him, and some other things that would have been enough. But this was Kamiya they were speaking of. But she was unbelievably cute, and if Kouji didn't already have Takuya, his heart would definitely be set on her. But Kamiya seemed like the kind of independent girl who wouldn't date a guy anyway. Kouji finally stood up.

"Well, you can stay here until my parents get back. Then you're gonna have to leave, because if they find you here, we are both dead. The room in the back is free, so feel free to use it or the couch, I don't care which one. But keep in mind that before you leave whichever room you use will have to be returned to the way it was when you first set eyes on it, got it?" Kouji asked.

Kam leapt up and hugged him.

"Thank you sooo much!! I promise I won't be in the way!! Promise, promise, promise!!" Kam said happily.

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by Kam's phone ringing loudly. Kam pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. There was a raspy voice on the other end.

"Kam?" it asked.

"Yeah? Who is this?" Kam asked.

"It's Taku. Look, I can't move. I need your help. Can you come pick me up?" Takuya asked on the other end.

"Um yeah, sure, where are you?" Kam asked.

"I'm about a block away from my place. I'm right outside your old front door." He said.

"Alright. Let me get to my moped. I'm on my way." Kam said. She turned to Kouji. "Hey, that was Takuya. Would it be alright if he stays here for the night? Sounds like he's had it rough tonight."

Kouji nodded. "That'd be fine."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few." Kam said.

And with that, Kam took off out the door.

TBC

Kami-chan: So, what did you think? I'll update more later. Recommend me to your friends, just like Dragi has been doing!! THANKS SOOO MUCH!!!! Dragi, you get a Taku-chan-chan plushie!! hand plushie There ya go!! ENJOY!!! Please R&R, everyone!!


	3. Explanations, please?

Kami-chan: Yo!! I'm so happy that some people have actually stuck with me on this......PLEASE RECOMMEND ME TO YOUR FRIENDS!!!! Lol. Sorry if I can't update for a bit. Grades are getting a tad bad again.....EEP!!

Takuya: Kami? What is it?

Kouji: She is probably failing again.

Kami: You say this like it happens often!! (Hops on Kouji's back, pulling his hair.)

Kouji: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!! Get offa me!!

Kami: Take it back!! This is the first time I am failing!!

Takuya: She's right Kouji. And keep in mind, you really have no room to talk.....

Kami: Oh REALLY now?

Takuya: Yeah. Both of your progress reports came today.

Kouji: (blushing) TAKUYA!!! DON'T SHOW HER THAT!!

Takuya: Well, I have to. It is her house and all.....

Kami: Well, if you do the disclaimer, I just may not tell everyone what your grades are right now.....

Kouji: KAMI DOESN'T OWN IT AND SHE IS THE PRINCESS OF THE UNIVERSE BECAUSE SHE IS NICE ENOUGH TO NOT READ MY GRADES ALOUD TO EVERY SINGLE READER HERE!!!!!

Kami: Thank you, Kouji!! Now I don't have to tell them about your three Fs, two Ds, C, and A!

Kouji: DAMMIT KAMI!!!! I OUGHTTA KILL YOU!!!!!

Takuya: Well, on with the fic! Please remember that Kami gets paid per review, and we need real food, so please review, alright? Thank you, and read on and enjoy!!

Chapter 2

"Explanations Please?"

Kamiya tore off through the late night streets on her Mohawk bike. She was trying to remember where her old house was, when she heard her name being called. She spun around just to see Takuya sitting down in front of an abandoned house three houses down from where she was. She rode over to him slowly. Hopping off the side and putting her helmet down, Kam leaned down and looked at Takuya. His lip was bleeding, and it looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to his face. He had something that looked like his jacket wrapped around his leg.

"Takuya! What the hell happened to you??" Kam spat quickly.

"I just...got in a fight." He said.

"I can see that much! With who?" Kam asked.

"I...um...I don't really know." Takuya stammered. "I hated to call you out here, but you see, I kinda can't walk right now, so I had to stay somewhere, and I didn't want to disturb Kouji."

"It's no problem. But you should know I am staying with Kouji for a while. I got locked out of my apartment, and I can't get anyone to come and open the door for me until next week. So we're gonna go back to his house." Kam said.

"Alright." Takuya said.

"I'm gonna pick you up and carry you to the bike. Then we can head back." Kam said.

She carefully lifted him up and placed him in the bike. He was surprisingly light weight for his size. Kam straddled the bike before she asked him if he was ready. Once he had nodded, Kam sped off down the road. She was wondering what had happened as she pulled up into Kouji's apartment parking lot. Takuya had never really been the type to get into fights easily. What would make him start now? She pulled herself off the Mohawk and stashed the helmet. Then, she steadily picked up Takuya and hoisted him up onto her back. It was hard work, but she somehow managed to carry then tan brunette up the stairs to Kouji's third floor apartment. By now, he had fallen asleep. Without so much as a knock, Kam walked right into the apartment. Kouji turned to face her.

"Hey, I'm back! Kou-kun, help me here." Kam spat.

"Kou-kun?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, Kou-kun. Now a little help with him would be wonderful and greatly appreciated." Kam explained, motioning to the sleeping Takuya on her back.

Kouji leapt up out of the chair he had been sitting in and hurried over to Kam.

"Here, set him down on my bed. My room's back here." Kouji said.

The two walked down the hall to the last room. Once they had entered the room, Kam laid Takuya down on the bed, complete with its navy blue comforter. Then, she collapsed into the black computer chair on the far side of the room. As she glanced around the room, certain things began to jump out at her. There was a large poster on the wall from the latest anime movie, Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha and other various anime figures were spread around the room. But what really caught Kam's eye was the photo book. She crossed the room and picked it up. The picture that was showing was of the two boys sitting together on a picnic table, each with their arm around the other, and they were both smiling brightly. Kam began to flip through the pictures. One was apparently from a sleepover. Kouji was asleep next to Takuya, and he had his arm wrapped around the brunette's waist. The next was a picture of Takuya, sitting by himself under a tree, looking in awe out at a pond. The next was a picture of the two boys kissing under mistletoe in winter clothes, and the one after that, apparently the after-picture, was of both angrily glaring at the person with the camera. Kam laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Kouji asked, walking into the room.

Kam immediately hid the picture book behind her back.

"Nothing!" she spat quickly.

"You found my picture album, huh?" he asked her.

Kam sighed. "Yeah."

"I love the one where Taku's sitting under the tree. Here, let me show you my favorite one." Kouji said, taking the book from her hand.

Kouji turned to a picture toward the back. Kam lost her ability to breathe temporarily when she saw the picture. Takuya had fallen asleep on Kouji's lap, where the two had been sitting under a tree. Takuya was turned sideways, facing the left side, and his head was gently resting on Kouji's chest. The brunette was smiling, as was Kouji. Takuya wasn't wearing his hat, and Kouji was running a hand gently through the boy's soft hair. The two looked like they were at peace, completely.

"That's beautiful..." Kam said, barely regaining the ability to breathe right.

"Yeah. Izumi took that one. I got so mad at her at first, but now...I've gotten to where I love it. I don't know what my parents would do if they looked through this album. But I have to admit, I treasure it." Kouji said.

"I can see why. It shows how in love you two really are." Kam said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. "Y'know, it's kind of funny. I used to think that I would never be able to entrust Takuya to anyone. Any person that tried to get too close to him had to deal with me, and no one wanted that. It really crushed me when I left, because it meant that I couldn't protect him anymore. I had sworn to myself that I would protect Takuya from any heartbreak that may befall him, so to prevent it, I kept everyone from getting too close to him. Maybe it was a bad idea, but it really worked perfectly. But when I see how happy the two of you are, and how his eyes light up any time he even mentions you...I just...I kinda wish it was me but then...I realize that you're really the only one I can entrust Takuya to. So please...promise me that you'll take care of him. I swear, if you ever hurt him...you're mine."

"I promise." Kouji said. "As long as you promise the same thing."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Kam asked.

"Just checking." Kouji said.

Kouji leaned over and began to run his fingers through Takuya's hair. He almost wanted to cry when he saw how badly Takuya had been hurt. But he had a feeling that there would be more bruises under his clothes.

"Hey Kami?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah?" Kam asked.

"Do you think we should maybe...check under his clothes for bruises?" Kouji asked.

"That may not be a bad idea. Just no removing his boxers." Kam said.

Kouji slowly began to pull of Takuya's shirt, as gently as he could, so as not to hurt his koi. What he saw made his blood nearly run cold. There were bruises and gashes running all along his chest. Right above his belly button was a large bruise that looked as if someone with a large fist had punched him, or he had been hit with something like a bat. Kam gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Kouji ran a gentle hand over the bruises, and finally, his hand trailed down to where Takuya's belt was on his jeans. Kouji reached to undo the belt, but was quickly stopped. Takuya's hand shot forward and grabbed Kouji's.

"No!" he screamed.

"What? But Takuya, we're just going to check..." Kam began.

"Dad, please! Please don't!" Takuya cried.

Tears began to stream down the still sleeping boy's face. Kouji and Kam glanced at each other, looks of shock plastered on their faces. They both turned back to Takuya, who had started to talk again.

"Dad, no! It hurts! Don't dad!! Please, stop!!" Takuya screamed. There was a short pause, before he started to talk again. "No, dad! I don't love you!! I love Kouji!! I hate you!! You already took my virginity, what more do you want? What more do you want?!?!"

"I've had enough of this." Kouji said.

He leaned over and lightly shook Takuya. The brunette's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced at Kouji. Then, tears still in his eyes, he flung himself at his lover. Kouji hugged him close, and ran a gentle hand through his hair. He muttered kind words to calm the weeping boy down. But the whole time, Kam noticed a fire in Kouji eyes that she had never seen before in her life.

♠♣♥♦

"Takuya, I expect an explanation from you. You say you were in a fight, but you never fight. Who did this to you?" Kouji asked.

The three were sitting in the living room. Kouji had a stern look in his eyes. Kam sat next to Takuya, whose head was down. He raised it up to face Kouji.

"I got into a fight with some guys down the road from my..." Takuya began.

"QUIT LYING TO ME!!" Kouji yelled, jumping up.

Takuya flinched at his koibito's harsh words.

"TAKUYA! WE'RE LOVERS!! IF SOMEONE IS HURTING YOU, I EXPECT YOU TO TELL ME, AND YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS!! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU???" Kouji yelled.

"KOUJI!" Kam yelled, almost as loud. "Stop it! Can't you see he's already shaken up? You're not going to help him by yelling at him! All you're going to do is make it worse."

Kouji looked at Takuya. The boy's head was down, and he had started crying again. Kouji knelt down in front of Takuya.

"Look at me." Kouji said, raising Takuya's head to face him. "Now, I love you, with all my heart, and you know that. I'm going to ask you again, and I expect an honest answer. Who did this to you?"

"My dad..." Takuya muttered. "Hard to believe that the fearless leader of the Digidestined is afraid of his own father, huh?"

Kouji took the boy into his arms, rubbing his back gently.

"Oh, God. Takuya...tell me this is the first time he's done this to you...and this is all he's done." Kouji said.

"I wish I could...I really, really do." Takuya said, crying even harder.

He gripped the back of Kouji's shirt tightly. Kouji pulled him closer.

"How long has this been going on?" Kouji asked.

"Since right after the Digital World." Takuya explained.

"And what else has that bastard done to you?" Kouji asked.

Takuya gulped, and slowly began to shake. Kouji pulled Takuya away from him.

"You can tell me." Kouji said.

Takuya shook his head, slowly.

"You'll hate me..." Takuya said.

"No I won't, baby. I could never hate you...and you know that." Kouji said.

"He...he...he um..." Takuya stammered. "He raped me..."

"He _raped_ you??" Kouji asked.

Takuya nodded. "Almost every day..."

"Oh Gods...Takuya...I am so sorry...I never knew...I never even thought..." Kouji said. "Well, one thing's for sure. You're not going home. I'm making sure of that."

The moment could have gone on forever, had the phone not rang. All three jumped, and Kam hopped up to answer it. The caller ID read Takuya's house.

"Takuya? It's your parents. Should I let them know you're here?" Kam asked.

Kouji said no, but Takuya said yes, simultaneously.

"They have to know I'm here. And it's probably mom, like it always is." Takuya said.

Kam picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is Takuya there?" Takuya's mom said on the other end.

Takuya stood and began walking toward Kam.

"Yeah, hang on just a second." Kam said.

She handed Takuya the phone, then walked back over to where Kouji was sitting, still on the floor. Kam sat down on the couch.

"Hello, mom? Yeah it's me...No, I'm feeling better...I slept a little...No, we didn't call the police...I'll make sure he doesn't, okay?...Can I stay over here for the night?...Dad walked out after I left?...He's staying at a hotel for a few nights?...Well, would it be all right if I stayed here till he came back?...I can?...Thanks so much mom, I owe you...Tell Shinya I'm all right and I love him...Alright...talk to you in a few days, okay? Bye." Takuya hung up the phone.

Takuya walked back over to where Kam and Kouji were sitting.

"Well then, since we're playing confessions..." Kam began.

"Yes?" Kouji asked.

"Um...I kinda maybe lied about why I'm here...Y'see when I got to the apartment, I found out that someone had broken into the apartment next to mine...so until they catch the guy...we all got kicked out." Kam said sheepishly.

"Well, my parents will be gone for the next few weeks. They called while you were gone, Kami. They'll be home in about a month in a half, so you can stay here until they come back. And Takuya, you'll probably be staying here the whole time too, alright?" Kouji explained.

Both of the guests nodded.

"Now, I'm tired. Kami, you get the guest bedroom, and Takuya, you can have the master bedroom, unless you'd rather share my bed with me." Kouji explained.

"I'd like that." Takuya said.

And with that, the three of them wandered into their bedrooms, and after a quick goodnight, shut their doors to fall asleep.

Kami: So...what did everyone think?

Takuya: That's not how I told ya'll!!

Kouji: It's pretty close.

Kami: Every one of my readers now knows that you were raped by your dad, and you're bitching about how we found out?? Jeez, you confuse me....Well, anyways...I have a request for all you readers.

**_IMPORTANT:_** Anyone who can draw any of the pictures I have described in the story so far will be thanked immensely if you can draw them and e-mail them to me!! If you review that you have drawn them, I will give you my e-mail address so that they can be e-mailed to me!! Thanx a ton!! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll like the next one too!!


	4. The worst has just begun

Kami-chan: stares at TV

Takuya: pokes Kami Kami? What are you doing?

Kouji: Yeah, are you even done with the next chapter?

Kami: Yeah, yeah, now leave me alone.

Takuya: That still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing?

Kami: I'm watching my favorite animes.

Kouji: Which are?

Kami: Revolutionary Girl Utena and Gravitation. All of my readers should watch them (especially Gravitation if you like shounen ai.) Could one of you do me a favor and do the disclaimer?

Kouji: Why don't you do it for once?

Kami: Fine. I don't own a damn thing, except my mangas and my DVDs, K?

Chapter 3

The worst is yet to come

Kamiya and Kouji sat at the dining room table, staring at each other. Both knew what the other wanted to say without a single word being uttered. Takuya was still asleep in the other room. Kami suddenly released the mug filled with coffee that her hand was tightly clasped around and leaned back in the chair, tilting her head back with a sigh. She stretched, and then landed back with all four legs of the chair on the ground. She stared at Kouji. He was glaring at her, his hand shaking around his own mug, filled with a green tea.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Kam said, rolling her eyes.

"Well we have to do something now, don't we?" Kouji said.

"I already told you," Kam began, standing up. "There's truly not too much we can do. In the end, it's all up to him."

Kam motioned to the room where Takuya was asleep. Kouji sighed, dejectedly, but nodded.

"I guess you're right. We can't really force him to do something. But what about his dad? Can't we report him or something?" Kouji asked.

"It would all be circumstantial evidence; evidence from spoken word. It won't hold up." Kam said, turning her back on Kouji.

He let his head hang down.

"But," Kam began. "I'm not about to let his dad go just yet."

Kam smiled at Kouji, and then walked back to where Takuya was asleep. She approached the bed and sat down on the side next to him. She slowly began to run a hand through his chestnut hair. There was a fake smile pressed on her face just in case he woke up. She knew he wouldn't, somehow, but the smile was there all the same. Kouji entered the room and stood in the doorway. He looked at Takuya, a half-fierce look in his eyes. Then, he crossed the room and sat down next to Kam. He looked her in the eye, and then sighed, letting the fire drain slowly out of his eyes.

"It's gonna be alright." Kam said, without even glancing away from Takuya.

Kouji didn't need for Kam to be looking at him to know that the comment was directed at him. He had only known her for about two weeks, and was just beginning to crack the surface on finding out exactly how she ticked. But he did know that the comment had been directed at him. He nodded.

"I know it will be but...Kam, I just can't help but feel a bit scared." He said.

"That's obvious. But you have right to be. You love him, and that's just as obvious as it is that you're scared. You never want anything to happen to the people you love, right?" Kam said.

It was then that Kouji noticed her hand. He reached over and grabbed it, and then pulled her closer to him. Kami blushed, and gasped, all at once.

"And you would know that best of all, right?" Kouji asked.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kouji?" Kam asked.

"I'm not hitting on you, if that's what you think. Your hand..." he lifted her hand towards his face. "This is an engagement ring, isn't it?"

Kam nodded, blushing.

"Yeah..." she pulled her hand towards her body.

"Who is it?" Kouji asked.

"His name's Yamato Ishida.....He's four years older than me....but I love him with all my heart. He proposed to me three years ago, and as you can see, I said yes. It's obvious that he doesn't just want me for sex. I'm still a virgin. But he loves me, he really does." Kam said.

A tear dropped slowly from her eye. Then, she glanced up quickly.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cry on you like that. It's just...I haven't seen him in forever. He's on tour with his band all the time, so we really don't get the chance to see each other too much." Kam said.

Takuya stirred, causing the two of them to turn and look at the boy. He sat up, rubbing his eye and yawning. Then, the two of them came into his view.

"Wh-what are you two doing in here?" he asked groggily.

"Watching you sleep." Kouji responded lightly.

"Actually," Kami began, standing up. "I was just coming to see what you wanted for breakfast."

"Pancakes!"1 Takuya yelped as he lay back down on the bed.

"Alrighty, I'll get them ready, k?" Kami said, sauntering out of the room.

"Hey, you!" Kouji called out to her. "Don't go walking around like you own the place! This is my house!"

"Yes, but you forget," Kami said, sticking her head back in the door. "You agreed to let me live here for a while. Therefore, I do temporarily own the place."

Kouji slapped a hand to his forehead and began to rub his temples as Kami walked into the kitchen, laughing all the way.

"What in the hell did I get myself into?" Kouji asked himself.

This earned a laugh from Takuya. He knew just how stubborn Kami could be. Kouji turned to face his laughing koi and gently stroked his cheek. Takuya's eyes slid shut in pleasure. Kouji leaned forward and placed his lips lightly on Takuya's. Takuya gently returned the kiss, smiling the whole while. Soon, Takuya's mouth opened and Kouji seized the opportunity to claim the boy's mouth. His tongue slid in and quickly began to explore every millimeter of Takuya's mouth. The taste was so wonderful, so divine, so heavenly, so perfect, so...Takuya. That was the only word for it. Takuya, simply Takuya. Kouji felt arms wrap around his back before the two fell onto the bed, lying down, with Takuya on bottom. Kouji's hand slid up Takuya's shirt and was just about to lift it when...

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Breakfast's ready! Get your asses in here before it gets cold!!" Kami's voice rang out from the kitchen.

The two reluctantly rose from the bed and walked into the kitchen. Kami looked up from setting the pancakes on the table and, upon seeing the two, bit back the urge to bust out laughing on the spot. She simply straightened herself up and, using one phrase, said everything that was on her mind:

"Holy make-out hair, Batman!!"2

Kami then used the opportunity to laugh her ass off, nearly falling in the floor to do so. Blushing, the two fixed their hair quickly, thinking that if they did, Kami wouldn't say anything else about it to embarrass them any further. Using the counter to steady her now shaking body while she caught her breath, Kami slowly made her way to the table to sit down. Once she finally made her way to her seat, she sighed rather loudly and leaned back in her chair. She watched the two eat and smiled to herself. They were meant to be together, and that's all there was to it. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing Kami to fall backwards onto the floor out of her chair. She got up and went to answer the door out of habit. She opened it just in time to reveal a boy who looked almost exactly like Kouji wearing a blue hat. Kami's mouth hit the floor.

"KIMURA!!!" Kami cried out.

Kouji and Takuya leapt to their feet upon hearing Kouichi's name. They bounded to the door just in time to see Kami jump on the boy and tackle him. She was just about to deck him when Kouji stepped in and grabbed Kami from behind, holding her arms tightly behind her.

"Kami! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kouji asked loudly.

"Well, I thought I was going to beat the fuck outta that son of a bitch!!" Kami cried out.

"Why?" Takuya spat.

"I dunno, ask dickwad over there!! He sure as hell knows!!" Kami spat, her Osakan accent kicking in.

"Kouichi?" Takuya asked, turning to the boy who was now cowering by the guardrail outside of the apartment.

"Wh-what's she doing here?" Kouichi asked, pointing to Kami.

"Living here for a bit." Kouji explained. "More importantly, why does she want to kill you, Kouichi?"

"THE LITTLE SHIT-HEAD GOT ME EXPELLED!!" Kam yelled, answering the question she herself had directed at the other party.

"What?!?!" Takuya and Kouji gasped in unison.

"I used to go to school with him in Odaiba and the little idiot there told the teachers I was fucking my boyfriend in the bathroom!! I got suspended for three weeks!! So I had to get back at him and I beat him to a pulp!!" Kami spat.

"_You're_ the reason he was in the hospital for those few weeks, Kam?" Kouji asked.

Kam nodded fiercely.

"Well, now I have to admit that I don't feel a damn bit sorry for what happened Kouichi. At least, not if she really wasn't having sex in the bathrooms." Kouji said,

"I AM A VIRGIN!! HELL NO, I WAS NOT HAVING SEX IN THE BATHROOMS!!!!" Kami yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Kouichi...it seems like there is only one way to get her off your case." Takuya said. "And as much as you may not like it.....apologize, Kouichi."

Kouichi nodded and promptly hit his knees, head bowed to the ground.

"I'm sorry!! I really am!!" Kouichi said. "Here!! You can take my money, my bike, anything you want, just please don't hurt me!!"

Kam's muscles relaxed in Kouji's hold. She simply nodded and began picking up the money he had thrown at her feet. She folded it all up, the equivalent of $350 in American money, and crammed it all in her pocket. Then, she walked into the apartment with a bright smile shining on her face. Kouji and Takuya weren't far behind, followed by a cowering Kouichi, who hid behind the two.

♣♥♦

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"KAMIYA?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!?!?!" Kouji yelled from outside the bathroom door.

Takuya walked up behind him and tapped the fuming boy on the shoulder.

"Kouji? What's wrong?" Takuya asked.

"It's Kamiya. She's been in the shower in there for over an hour! She's gonna use up all the hot water!!" Kouji growled.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and Kamiya stepped out, along with a burst of steam. She was wearing nothing but a towel, exactly like Kouji. She turned to the half-naked boy and glared at him.

"There! I'm out! Are you happy now?" Kam asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Kouji said, walking in.

He locked the door behind him and turned the water on. Less than three second later, there was a loud scream and the bathroom door burst open.

"KAMIYA!!!!" Kouji yelled.

Kamiya turned around to face a dripping wet Kouji with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!!! DAMMIT I AM TIRED OF IT!!!" Kouji yelled.

"Well then, I suggest you get up earlier then. We do have school starting today, and whoever gets to the shower first gets first dibs." Kam said simply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go and get ready."

With that, Kam walked off and locked herself in the guest room. Now that Kouji's parents were back, they had agreed to let Kamiya and Takuya stay as long as they liked. Takuya was rooming with Kouji, and Kamiya had gotten the guest room. Today was the first day of school, and Takuya had packed up bright and early. Much against Kouji and Kamiya's will, he was going home, if only for a day. He promised the two that he would be at school that day. After the breakfast, Takuya was going to have Kamiya drive him home, and he would meet her at school later that day, since they were in the same class. Takuya had been confused as to why Kamiya, who was two years older than himself, was in his class. Kamiya had just grunted something about two expulsions in response. Kouji, who was now in 10th grade, was a year ahead of them, but just barely. Finally, the time came that morning when Kamiya took Takuya home. She smiled and waved as he walked inside. But deep in the pit of her stomach, she knew that what awaited him behind that door couldn't be good. Little did she know just how right she was.

♣♥♦

Kamiya settled easily into class. She waited as long as she could before homeroom started outside the door of the classroom, waiting for Takuya. When he still didn't show, Kam got worried and went to tell Kouji. Then, fearing a tardy, she rushed off to class. Part way into the class, something began to vibrate in her pocket. (Not that you pervs!!) She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the number. She didn't recognize it, but raised her hand anyway, slipping the phone into her pocket. When the teacher called on her, she asked to go to the bathroom and hurried out the door. Kami ran as fast as her legs could carry her down to the emergency exit breezeway. After pushing herself out the door, she heaved a sigh of relief and whipped out her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Kami." A raspy voice croaked out on the other end.

"This is her. Who the hell is this?" Kami asked, starting to get agitated.

"It's Takuya." He said.

"Taku-chan? What happened?? You sound awful!!" Kam spat.

"Well, actually, I just called to tell you I can't make it to school today and I was going to see if you could pick my homework up for me." Takuya said.

"Yeah, I can do that. Where are you? This isn't your home or cell number." Kam said.

There was a short pause, and Kam could hear the boy taking a deep breath, before he finally croaked out his answer, the answer that nearly sent Kam over the edge.

"I'm at the hospital. Dad was kinda pissed...."

Takuya: I'm where????

Kami-chan: Can u read???? Anywayz......that's all for this chapter.

1 This is one of my fave lines from one of my fave movies, Cabin Fever drools upon seeing nude Rider Strong, Shawn Hunter from Boy Meets World

2 My best friend actually told someone this on the band bus once. lol


	5. Hikari no Yume: Dreams of Light

Kami-chan: Welly well well...ya learn something new everyday I guess.

Kouji: And your lesson for the day is......

Kami: We are not supposed to pierce our own ears!!

Takuya: Really?

Kouji: Would your bleeding ears explain how you acquired this wonderful knowledge?

Kami: Yup!! I decided to give myself a second earring in each ear, and mom kept telling me to take it out and do it again cuz it wasn't even.....and now I have seven holes in one ear...OWCHIES!!!

Kouji: Dumbass.....

Takuya: Kami?? Are you okay??

Kami: You should be more worried about yourself.......

Takuya: And why is this?

Kami: Because of your current predicament in this wonderful little story, hun...

Takuya: Oh yeah.....

Kouji: Eh?? Waitaminute....what situation??

Kami: Ooooohhhh......did I forget to tell Kouji??

Kouji: Did you forget to tell me what?

Takuya: It seems you did, Kami.

Kami: Apparently so...eh heh heh....ehm....Hey, Kouji!! If you do me a favor, I'll tell ya what I forgot to....

Kouji: Let me take a guess at what that favor may be.

Kami: Shoot.

Kouji: The disclaimer?

Kami: WE HAVE A WINNAH!! GIVE 'IM A PRIZE!!!

Kouji: She doesn't own anything, except for this one chapter.....

Kami: Thanx a ton!!! And I really can't tell you right now what I forgot to....

Kouji: And why is this?

Kami: Because I have to tell you in the story, dipshit....

Kouji: Oh.....READ ON FOLKS!!!!

**_IMPORTANT!!!!: _** THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY CURRENT B/F AND VERY CLOSE FRIEND. THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO HIM, AND NOW HE IS PARALYZED FROM THE WAIST DOWN FOR LIFE!! PLEASE KEEP TIM-TIM IN YOUR THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS!! READ ON!!!!

☺☻

Chapter 4

Hikari no Yume: Dreams of Light

Kamiya nearly dropped her phone as the words floated into her ears. Takuya? In the Hospital? Because of his father? What the fuck? She started shaking as her knees gave way beneath her and she fell to the ground. The only thing that even remotely brought her back to the present was the sound of Takuya's voice through the phone.

"Kami?" He asked. "Are you still there?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm here Takuya. Do you w-want me to t-tell Kouji for you?" Kami stuttered.

"Please. I really want him up here right now. But if you have a weak stomach, I really would like you to stay at school." Takuya said.

"Wh-wh-wh-why do you say that Takuya?" she asked.

"Well....you'll see when you get here." Takuya said. "But I've gotta go right now. The nurse is about to come in. Bye."

The line went dead. Kam barely found the strength to turn off her cell phone. She tried to stand, but found that she couldn't feel her legs. Then, an idea hit her. She knew Kouji had his cell phone with him in his pocket just in case. She slowly typed him a text message, making a few mistakes here and there along the way. Finally, she had it completed and corrected, and she hit the send button and, leaning back up against the wall, waited for her help to come.

♦♥♣♠

Kouji felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to reveal that he had a text message. Once he finally got his text message box pulled up, it revealed a text message from Kami:

I am on the southwest emergency exit. I went out to take a call. I can't get up. Please help....I have important news to tell you when you get here, too. –Kamiya

Kouji got up and slipped out the door. He had been going to this school for years, and he knew that they knew he had severe nerve problems. If he ever got paranoid, all he had to do was walk out. Perfect excuse. Now, he walked down the hall towards the emergency exit door. Finally, it was in sight. He pushed the door open once he reached it and found Kami half asleep against the wall. She looked up at him, a slight smile on her face.

"Hey." She muttered.

"Hey." Was his response.

"Glad you showed up. I thought I was going to be stuck here the rest of the day. And I have someplace to be." Kam said.

"So," Kouji began, helping Kam to her feet. "What the important news?"

"Well, um...." Kami stuttered out.

"Yes?" Kouji asked, growing impatient.

"Takuya's in the hospital...." Kam said.

The air around the two felt awkward, and time seemed to stand still. Kouji didn't know whether to break down crying or scream or just take off running down the hall toward the hospital. Instead, he just turned around, tears filling his eyes, and punched the wall behind them as hard as he could.

"DAMMIT!!" Kouji screamed.

Then, he hit his knees, just as Kam had when she had first heard. His head was turned toward the ground, and tears were streaming down his face. Kami knelt beside him and began to rub his back. His chest and back heaved with every breath.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him go back, Kami, I just knew it! But he insisted!! And now you see what happened!! God!! I-I should have seen it coming, I just should have known!!" Kouji cried.

"Kouji..." Kami began. "There's no way either of us could have known that this was going to happen. Trust me, if I had, he wouldn't have gone home, or even to school. But right now, we don't have time to sit here and regret what happened. We need to get to the hospital. Kouji, Takuya said he wanted to see you."

The two stood and slowly walked to the parking lot, where Kami had her Mohawk parked. The two walked in silence, not even looking at one another. Kouji was still crying and Kami was shaking. Soon, they reached her Mohawk. Kami pulled out her two helmets and, handing one to Kouji, hopped on. Kouji strapped his helmet on and hopped on in the passenger seat. The ride went pretty much in silence. Neither one even realized that they had just run out if the school building. The shock had really gotten to them. By the time they pulled up to the hospital, Kouji had stopped crying and Kami had quit shaking. Kami parked the Mohawk, and they climbed out and walked in silence to the hospital door. Kami walked up to the receptionist and asked for Takuya's room number.

"Well, he is in ICU, and unless you have the password I can't let you..." The lady began.

"I believe you can." Kami said, pulling something out of her pocket.

The lady smiled and gave the two his room number. Kouji followed Kami, walking directly behind her. Soon, they reached Takuya's room. With a nervously shaking hand, Kami turned to doorknob and opened the door. Once they entered, Kami paled and her legs threatened to give out under her. Kouji put a hand on her shoulder for support. The two neared the bed. Takuya, or at least, who they thought was Takuya, turned and looked at them.

"Hey." Takuya said.

He had a breathing mask, and his hair was completely messed up. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and there were tubes connected all over his body. Kam's legs were shaking even worse as they reached the bed, and Kouji pulled up a chair. Kami landed in it as she fell backwards. Kouji approached the bedside and grabbed Takuya's hand. It was cold, and bruised.

"Wh-what happened, Takuya?" Kouji asked.

"Nothing really....dad just got a little mad....no problem." Takuya responded.

Kam opened her mouth, but she had apparently lost the ability to speak.

"No, I mean what did he do to you?" Kouji asked.

"Just shot me a few times....it's really no big deal." Takuya said.

At this statement, Kami stood and holding up one finger, made her way to the door. She walked quickly down the hall toward the bathroom. Once there, she threw up all contents of breakfast.

♠♣♥♦

Takuya looked at Kouji once Kam had left the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"She should be." Kouji muttered.

"K-Kouji?" Takuya asked.

Kouji turned toward the brunette. "Yeah, Taku?"

"Why did he do it?" Takuya asked, tear beginning to glisten in his eyes.

"Huh?" Kouji asked.

"Why did he shoot me? I mean, I didn't do anything...He just walked in the room, looked me in the eye, said goodbye, and shot me!!" Takuya said.

"Some people are just like that, Takuya. But you're right, you didn't do anything. He's just a horrible person." Kouji said, running a soft hand through Takuya's hair.

"But I just wanted to get away...I didn't do anything wrong....so why...why me, Kouji?? Why?? And they won't even press charges!! Mom told the cops that I was playing around in the yard with my gun and it bounced off a tree or something and hit me...That it was my fault...MY FAULT!!" Takuya said, tears flowing freely now from his eyes.

Kouji pulled the boy close to him, and kissed his lips lightly.

"You didn't do anything. But I'm going to make sure that you won't go back to that house ever again. This is complete bullshit!!" Kouji whispered.

"But...if I don't go back...where do I stay?" Takuya asked.

"At my apartment." A voice said from the doorway.

Both boys turned to face to doorway. Kami stood against the door frame, halfway smiling.

"I just got a phone call from Yamato. He's coming home!! He'll be living with me for a little bit, but then he's going to have to live in another apartment complex. But he is at least going to let me keep the apartment. And he said that the manager told him to tell me that I can go back home." Kami said.

"That's terrific, Kami." Kouji said. Then, he turned to Takuya. "So, it'd decided. You'll live with Kami. And I'll live with the two of you."

All Takuya did in response was smile brightly.

♠♣♥♦

Two weeks later, Takuya was out of the hospital. Kami smiled brightly at him as they walked out the front doors. Takuya began to walk across the crosswalk, but was stopped by Kami's hand.

"What? Aren't we gonna ride in your Mohawk?" he asked her.

Kami simple shook her head. Suddenly, a black convertible with tinted windows pulled up next to them. The door opened, and a tall blonde stepped out. Kami's eyes lit up as she dropped Takuya's bags and ran to him. She leapt up, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Yama!!" she cried out.

"Kami!!" Yama cried.

Kouji smiled as he noticed the same engagement ring on Yama's finger that was on Kami's. He wrapped an arm around Takuya's waist and pulled him close when he noticed the crystal tears glistening in Kami's eyes. She was finally happy, and reunited with Yama once again. Suddenly, she released his neck and landed swiftly on her feet, facing the two boys.

"Kou-kun, Taku-chan, this is my fiancée, Yamato Ishida, but you can both call him Yama-kun. Yama, these are my best friends. The dark haired one is Kouji Minamoto, or Kou-kun, and the lighter haired guy is my old buddy from when I used to live here, Takuya Kanbara, or Taku-chan." Kami said.

"Hey," Takuya began. "Aren't you from that band the Teenage Wolves or something like that?"

"Yup! That's my baby!!" Kami said.

Yamato blushed. "Hey, why don't we get going? We still have to get Kouji and Kami's stuff from the Minamoto place, right?" he asked quickly.

Kami laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Kou-kun, did you talk to your parents about moving in with us?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I explained the whole situation to them, and they agreed to let me move in with you, so long as there is an adult there. And I think Yamato qualifies." Kouji said.

"Well then, we'd better get going." Yamato said.

Kami and Takuya nodded happily, and the other two laughed. The four piled into the car and drove to the Minamoto house. Kami bowed and thanked them family for letting her stay there as long as she did. Then, after getting their things, they drove off. Before too long, they had reached the old apartment building. Kami was the first one out of the car. She grabbed her things and clamored up the stairs in her heels. She unlocked the door and swung it open.

"I'M HOME!!" she cried out, running inside.

She ran into her old bedroom and threw her things on the floor as she collapsed on her bed. Taking a deep breath, all the old smells filled her nose. It was great to be back. Yamato walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe. Kami glanced up, then rose to meet him. She leaned into his chest.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"More than you could ever know." Kami said, looking up at him.

She leaned up, and within his embrace, kissed him. Opening her mouth, she began to feel his tongue trace her lip. A light chuckle from the hall interrupted them, and they broke the kiss, glancing at their onlookers.

"Can I help you?" Kami asked.

"Dear Jesus, Kami, you're worse than us!" Kouji said.

Takuya laughed.

"If I show you two to your room, will you leave me the hell alone?" Kami asked.

When the two nodded, Kami held a single finger up to the blonde before exiting the room and walking down the hallway with the two boys. Yamato smiled as Kami and Takuya laughed at something Kouji had said. It looked like he had left her with excellent people to surround her. He was glad she hadn't been too lonely. That was one thing Yamato had been worried about when he left. But now, as he saw her with the two boys, he realized that he had had no reason at all to be worried. Soon, Kami walked back into the room with a smile. She leaned over and grabbed Yamato, then shut the door behind them.

Down the hall, Takuya and Kouji were getting adjusted to their new room. Kami had told them that they could either share a room or the two could both have separate rooms. Of course, they had agreed to share a room.

"It looks like those two are really in love." Takuya said.

"Yeah." Kouji said.

He walked over and grabbed Takuya, pulling the thin but athletic boy close. As he ran a thumb down the boy's cheek, he smiled. When Takuya smiled back, Kouji leaned down and captured his lips. After a moment, he felt a mouth open and he slid his tongue inside. The two tongues danced as the two lovers made their way toward the bed. Before any time had passed, the two were laying on the bed, still kissing. Suddenly, Kouji felt a bit cooler, and he noticed that Takuya had somehow managed to remove his jacket without him noticing. Kouji took this as a sign, and removed Takuya's light shirt. Takuya soon removed Kouji's shirt, and as he felt Kouji removing his, he smiled into the kiss. Suddenly, Kouji broke the kiss and began to trail it down Takuya's now bare neck. The soft kisses traveled down Takuya's chest and stomach, and finally stopped right above his belt. Takuya's breathing hitched as he felt his shorts being unbuttoned. As Kouji began to slide them down his legs, Takuya froze. Memories of the past flooded his vision, and tears began to fall from his eyes. He sat straight up and began screaming.

"Takuya!!" Kouji yelled. "Hey, it's just me!! Snap out of it, baby!!!"

Kamiya rushed into the room, barely managing to pull on her own shirt, and Kouji grabbed the brunette, who was now holding his head and crying. Kamiya approached the bed and wrapped her arms around the boy, too. She was muttering calm words to soothe the boy, but it almost seemed as if it didn't work. Soon, however, he had grown still and quiet in the two's arms. They pulled away just enough to see that he had slipped into an uneasy sleep.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Kouji said.

He rose and walked over to pull on his shirt and jacket. Then, he reached into his bag and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Kouji wait!!" Kam said, moving to block the door. "Do you not realize what will happen if you do this? Chances are, he'll shoot you too! And if, by some slim chance, he doesn't manage to get ahold of you first, the police most definitely will!! I know for a fact that the authorities are out looking for where Takuya is hiding!! I had a guy ask me at school if I had seen him. I denied it, but still!! Kouji, he'll know that we're hiding him, and even if he can't figure that out, then they'll get you for murder!! Then you'll never be able to help anyone, because if you're not dead, you'll spend the remainder of your days rotting in a damn prison cell!! Is that really what you want?"

Kouji sighed. He sat on the bed and shook his head slowly. Kami moved to sit down next to him.

"Don't worry about it. He's here now, and none of us will let him get hurt again, ne?" Kami asked.

Kouji nodded, and leaned over to lay his head on Kami's shoulder. Kami ran a hand through the boy's raven hair. She smiled. Soon, Kouji too had drifted into an uneasy sleep. Kami lay the two down next to each other. Then, after kissing them both good night, walked out of the room. She met up with Yamato in the hall after shutting their door. She sighed.

"It looks like it's going to be a really long time before either of their scars heals." Kami said.

Yamato nodded, and Kami fell into his arms, resting her head on his chest, and burying her face in his chest. Her back heaved and her body racked with sobs. Yamato lifted her head and gently licked away her tears. Kami's smile began to come back.

"Hey, how about we stay here and have some alone time to catch up tomorrow? The other two can go ahead and go to school." Yamato said.

Kami smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

☺☻

The next day, Kami made sure and saw Takuya and Kouji safely off to school before she ended up turning around and walking back inside to be with Yamato.

"I can't believe that little prick!!" Kami said.

Yamato laughed at Kami's statement. "Which one?"

"Kouji!! That ass made me pay him frickin fifty dollars to get him to take his and Takuya's asses to school and leave us alone!!" Kami spat.

Yamato laughed. Then, he pulled Kamiya into his arms and kissed her neck.

"But we're alone now, right?" Yamato said.

"That we are." Kami replied

Up the road, Takuya and Kouji had almost made it to school. Takuya had not wanted to come after what had happened the night before, but he realized he had almost no choice as Kouji had dragged him out the door in his uniform. He sighed. He may not be able to spend the whole day with Kouji, but he could at least eat with his koi at lunch and then they could walk home together in the afternoon. Then the whole rest of the night was theirs. Takuya smiled at the idea.

Later that day, at lunch, Kouji joined Takuya in his classroom. The two were laughing and talking and acting completely normal. Suddenly, Takuya's mood changed. He looked more serious, and slightly depressed.

"What's wrong?" Kouji asked.

"Kouji?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kouji asked.

"Um....Kouji, I'm going back home." Takuya said,

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kouji yelled, drawing the attention of half the class. Kouji blushed and lowered his voice. "After what that bastard did to you? You're going back to that?"

"Yeah. Kouji, you don't understand. I have to! If I don't, it'll be twice as bad on mom and Shinya!!" Takuya said.

"Takuya, get a grip!! That man raped you and shot you and beat the shit out of you too many times!! And your mom won't press charges!! That is not a place you need to be!! You need to stay at Kami's apartment with me and Kami and Yamato!! We are a better family to you than those others will ever be!!" Kouji said.

Takuya sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Kouji. I really am, but...Kouji, I'm sorry, but I just have to go back."

Kouji stood. "Well, I'm sorry too, Takuya. I really am. But if you insist on going back......Then this will have to be where we end. I can't deal with all this."

Kouji turned and walked out of the classroom. Takuya's eyes grew wide. He stood and ran after the boy.

"Kouji!! Wait!! Does this mean that....we're finished?" he asked, grabbing Kouji's wrist.

Kouji turned around and glared at him.

"Don't touch me!! You're not my lover anymore!! You can't even be considered my friend!! Don't touch me!! Don't talk to me!! Don't even look at me!!" Kouji yelled.

Then, he turned and walked away. Takuya lost control of his legs, and they slid out from under him. He sat in the hall, yelling after Kouji, but it was no use. Kouji had already put his walls back up. His heart was breaking on the inside, but there was nothing else he could have done. So now, all he could do was walk away and try to block out the sound of a sobbing Takuya.

Kami-chan: I AM SOOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSO SORRY EVERYONE!!!! BUT I HAD TO DO IT!!

Kouji: You broke us up??!?!?!?!?! What were you thinking?!?!?!?!?!

Takuya: WAAAAAAHHHH!!! WHY DID I END UP WITH A BROKEN HEART!??!?!?!?!

Kami-chan: Do you really think I'm the type to let this slide? No worries, everyone!! Something will be done about this!! Please don't forget to review!! Thanx, and I'll see you in the next chapter!!!


	6. Punishments and Reunions

Kami-chan: And now, the moment you have all been waiting for!! The conclusion to the exciting...

Kouji: Whoa whoa Waitaminute.....

Kami: yes?

Kouji: I have two points to make.

Kami: Once again, yes?

Kouji: Point 1. You say everyone has been waiting for the conclusion to the breakup scene. You mean the conclusion including what you do to me?

Kami: Uh huh.

Kouji: Eh heh heh...Point 2. Are you just going to barge on into this without even doing the disclaimer?

Kami: Wellll.....I hadn't really thought about that......

Kouji: Ah, you can just get Takuya to...Wait, where is Takuya anyway?

Kami: holed up in his room, thanx to a certain someone here......glares at Kouji

Kouji: Will it help us get back together faster if I do the disclaimer?

Kami: Well, that would help......

Kouji: For my sanity, she doesn't own anything here.....

Kami: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Punishment and Reunions

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Kamiya's cry echoed through the classroom, along with the sound of a loud slap. The students turned to look at what was causing the commotion, just in time to see an angry girl with blonde hair and blue streaks glaring at Kouji Minamoto, who was holding his red cheek.

"What in the hell were ya thinkin?!?!" Kamiya yelled.

Kouji looked around the room, and then shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Kamiya growled, grabbing the boy by his shirt collar and slamming him up against the wall.

"YOU KNOW GOOD AND DAMN WELL WHAT I AM TALKIN ABOUT, KOUJI!!" Kamiya screamed.

It was a wonder no teacher had come yet with all the noise the two were making. Kamiya's eyes were no more than slits as she glared angrily at the boy.

"Now. Why. Did. You. Do. It." Kami asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Kamiya, but I can't deal with the fact that no matter what happens to him, he always goes back there. His family won't do anything to help him, and when we tried, he still tucked his tail and went running back to them!! He won't try to get out of that kind of situation, and I just can't deal with that, Kamiya." Kouji said, letting his head drop.

"THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE FER WHAT YA DID, KOUJI!!" Kamiya yelled, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "THA ONLY REASON HE WAS ABLE TA GO HOME WAS BECAUSE HE KNEW THAT YA'D BE THERE TO HELP HIM IF ANYTHIN ELSE HAPPENED!! HE BELIEVED IN YA!! HE RELIED ON YA!! AND WHAT D'YA DO? YA BROKE HIS FUCKIN HEART!!"

Suddenly, Kamiya felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see someone from the classroom, a young guy with black hair, staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Kamiya spat.

"You're a first year, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kamiya said, glaring.

"Do you have a pass to come up here?" he asked.

"No. And what're ya gonna do 'bout it, eh?" Kamiya asked.

Whenever she got mad, Kamiya's original Osakan dialect kicked back in full force. Now, it was stronger than ever.

"You can't just come barging into an upperclassman's classroom without a pass and cause an uproar, especially not once like this." He stated.

"Are ya gonna stop me?" Kami asked.

"N-N-No....Have fun!" he said, and took off out of the classroom.

Kamiya turned back to face Kouji. He gulped. Kamiya had scared off the fearless class rep. He was horrified about what she was going to do to him.

"Kamiya...I'm sorry, I really am, but I just can't handle all this shit anymore!! He's the one who fucked up and..." Kouji began.

Kamiya's eyes narrowed even more.

"NO, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKED UP!! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN HIS BASTARD FATHER IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ABANDON HIM LIKE THAT!!!!" Kamiya yelled.

Kouji's eyes grew wide, then narrowed. His hands balled up into fists, and with one swing, he did the unthinkable: He hit Kami. He reached over and pinned her to a desk. Glaring at her, he loomed over her and got three inches away from her face.

"Don't you ever...EVER...say that I am like that man again. I'm not. I was trying to protect him from that man." Kouji growled.

Kamiya pushed Kouji off of her, and decked him again, sending him backing up until he reached the window.

"You tried to protect him? Is that right?? How, by running away?!?! You ran away!! Takuya did no running!! He decided to face that man head on!! And you abandoned him!! Deserted him!!" Kamiya grabbed the boy's shoulders. "You hurt him more than that man ever did!!" she hissed.

Kouji pushed Kamiya away, and she back up until she tripped over a desk leg and landed on a knocked over chair. Kouji approached her, and she groaned, trying to get up. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up. She let out a quick cry of ouch, and slapped him. This did no good, for his grip tightened. He pulled her up next to him, and he was so close, she could feel his breath on her face. She gasped.

"Yes, I did try to protect him. But every time I tried, he denied my help. He always ran away from me, and away from my assistance, and away from my love. Tell me, Kamiya. Since you know so much about this situation, what else could I have done, huh? If you can answer me that, then I'll get back together with him." Kouji said. "Till then, he is no more than someone who is in the way."

Kouji turned to walk away. Kam sat up.

"You take that back." Kami muttered.

Kouji turned around to face Kami.

"What?" he asked.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BASTARD!!" Kami yelled, launching herself at him.

The two ended up next to the window. Kouji was leaning up against it, and Kamiya had him pinned. Kouji was trying to back up, but since there was only window behind him, he had no place to go-or so he thought. The window suddenly popped open, and Kouji was leaning out of it. It didn't help matters that Kamiya was now trying to push him out of it. Kouji screamed.

"Kami!! Please don't do this!! You don't know what you're doing!!" Kouji screamed, fear plastered in his eyes.

"I know exactly what I'm doing!!" Kamiya yelled. "Are you scared Minamoto?"

By now, the students in classrooms on the lower floors were paying full attention, glancing up to see what all the fuss was about.

"What do you think?!?!" Kouji yelled.

"Now you know what it must have felt like every time that man hurt Takuya!! Only his fear must have been ten times worse!! Do you understand why he kept coming back?! He didn't want you to go through this, and he didn't want his mother or brother to go through it either!! Do you get it now?!" Kami spat.

Suddenly, a teacher rushed into the room, grabbing Kamiya. She let herself be pulled off of Kouji, who sank to the floor. He buried his face in his hands, tears streaming down his fast.

"Kamiya....I understand it so fully now...I was so...so stupid....and I was only thinking of myself...I didn't even consider what he could have been going through...I just didn't get it....I'm so...So sorry....." Kouji muttered.

He was in tears, and could do nothing to stop them from coming. Kamiya knelt by his side, rubbing his back. The moment could have gone on forever had the teacher who had grabbed Kamiya not grabbed both of them now and dragged them down the hall to the principal's office.

♠♣♥♦

"Miss Iguno, what may I ask, were you thinking?" the principal asked.

Kamiya sat in the seat on the other side of his desk, not even wanting to look up at the older man, who she knew had to be glaring at her. Instead, she kept her head hung. Her hands were placed between her legs on the large seat, gripping the chair. She wondered what kind of trouble she would get in. She simply shook her head, as if she didn't know, in response to the man's question.

"You could have severely injured Mr. Minamoto!! Did you not know that?" he asked her.

Kamiya nodded. She knew full well what she could have done to him. Had he not been scared, she probably would have actually pushed him out the window without so much as a second thought. But now, as she thought back on it, she realized what a mistake that would have been.

"Was there not any other way to handle whatever problem you two could have had?" the man asked.

Kamiya thought about this for a second. Sure there were other ways that it could have been handled. But chances were, Kouji would not have been able to understand Kamiya's point if she had tried to get it across some other way. Her plan had worked, which was all that had mattered to the girl. So, to her, that was the best way it could have been handled. Kamiya shook her head.

"No sir, there wasn't. This was an extreme problem, and I picked the only way that I could think of to make him see my point. And my plan worked, better than I thought it would. So in my eyes, and probably Kouji's too, there was no better way that it could have been dealt with that he could have understood." Kamiya replied.

The principal sighed. "And what is this problem that was so severe that you had to beat the daylights out of Kouji Minamoto to get him to understand?" he asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Kamiya said.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's a personal problem that involves a third party and I'm not sure whether or not they would want it spoken of, especially to you." Kamiya reasoned. "Besides that, it's really none of your business."

Kamiya looked up to face the large man. His face was turning red from anger.

"It is my business. This problem was severe enough that you had to beat up another student and nearly push him out a window, so I believe it is my business." He said, trying to control his anger.

"No sir, I don't see it fit to tell you, so I won't. It's none of your business what goes on outside this school. It does not concern you, so don't try to stick your nose into someone else's business." She said.

"Look here, you cocky little bitch!" he said, rising from his chair.

"What was that, old man?" Kamiya spat, glaring at him.

"You will tell me and you will tell me right now exactly what your problem was got that?" he fumed.

"How about not? Now look, I told you twice now that I will not tell you what went on. It took place outside of school, therefore, it does not concern you in any way, shape, or form!" Kami spat.

The secretary walked in. "Um, sir? Is everything okay in here?" she asked.

Kamiya rose. "Well, I guess I'd better be going then sir!" she said, inching her way out the door.

"OOOOOHHHH......IGUNO!!! YOU'RE SUSPENDED!! TEN DAYS!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!" he yelled after her.

Kamiya waved a hand back inside the door. "Yeah, sure! Gotcha!!" say said, before shutting the door behind her.

Kamiya winced as she heard the principal screaming at the secretary about how she had always been a troublesome student and didn't even know how she got into the school. Kouji looked up at her in disbelief. Kamiya shook her head. She began walking away, and Kouji rose behind her.

"What are you doing?" Kamiya asked as he tried to follow her out the door.

"I need to talk to Takuya. He's still at your place, right?" Kouji asked.

Kamiya nodded. "Of course, if you would have come home last night, then you would know that, now wouldn't you?" she asked.

"And I'm really sorry for that." Kouji said.

Kamiya thumped him on the head before pulling him next to her side. "Now worries!" she said, flashing her traditional peace sign.

Kouji laughed, and the two walked out the door and headed toward the apartment.

♠♣♥♦

As Kamiya explained her most recent punishment to her fiancée and guardian, Kouji made his way down the hall toward his and Takuya's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a stifled voice asked.

"It...It's Kouji." Kouji muttered.

"Go away!" Takuya moaned from inside.

"Takuya please...just hear me out." Kouji pleaded.

"I can hear you fine from where you are." Takuya said.

Kouji sighed and sat down, his back against the door.

"Well, Takuya. I came to say that I am really sorry for everything I said yesterday. I wasn't thinking at all. I wasn't even considering what you were going through that whole time. I was only thinking of myself and the hurt that it would cause me to see you go back. Instead of offering you support through all of this, I abandoned you. I thought it would hurt more to see you go back, but I guess I realized...I guess I realized that it hurts more to be apart. I didn't even realize how scared you must have been for your mom and brother...Until today. Kami said some things and did some things that made me realize how scared you really must have been. She may have been stupid to have done them at school, but I really regret saying all of that shit from yesterday and...Well, if you're willing to take me back...I'll be here for you, no matter what, okay?" Kouji said.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood. The door clicked open to reveal dark room and an equally dark Takuya. His eyes and cheeks were red and puffy, and his eyes were bloodshot, evidentially from crying all day and probably most of the night. Now, fresh tears were flooding from his eyes. He launched himself at the raven haired boy, and hugged him tightly. Kouji held the boy close and petted his hair softly. Kamiya stood at the front of the hallway with Yamato, and both were smiling. Kouji gave them both a thumbs up before leading Takuya back into the bedroom. Kamiya turned to Yamato with a smile.

"I think they're going to be just fine, ne?" she asked.

"Yeah." Yamato said, pulling the blonde beauty closer.

"Hey, Christmas is coming up!" Kamiya said.

"Yeah, Kami. It's in a week and a half." Yamato said.

"Well then, IT'S PARTY TIME!!!" Kami shouted.

She dashed off into the kitchen. Yamato smiled til she got far enough away. Then he frowned. There was no way he was going to tell Kami about the message that had been left on the answering machine. He had deleted it as soon as it had finished recording. Now, it wouldn't stop playing through his mind.

"Kamiya, this is your mother. I'm going to be in Shinjuku for Christmas. When I get there, we need to talk about your coming home. Call me later. Goodbye."

Kami: I'm....WHAT?!?!?!!? Who typed that??

Kouji: Heh heh heh.....can we say payback's a bitch?

Kami: Welll......I guess I can remember when that happened. And I remember the outcome of it too!! So all of you fans I have out there PLEASE STAY BY KAMI'S SIDE!!!! SHE NEEDS YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!!

Takuya: Well, I do have to thank you for hooking us back up.

Kouji: Well, we did get back together.

Kami: Well, next chapter will be a Christmas chapter!! Have fun over Christmas everyone!! And be safe!!!


	7. Christmas Heartbreak

Kami-chan: Christmas is in the air all around us!! YIPPEE SKIPPEE!!!!!!!!

Kouji: And you're still a spazz....

Kami: nods Why would I not be??

Takuya: Kouji!! I need help putting up the Christmas Ornaments!!

Kouji: Why do you encourage her??

Takuya: Oh, come on, Kouji!! It's fun!! Besides.....she said there'll be mistletoe....

Kouji: blushes O-Oh really now??

Takuya: Um-hm.

Kami: By the way, I have another surprise for you guys.....If you do the disclaimer, I'll tell you!!

Takuya: Whee!! Kami doesn't own a thing, save for this apartment!!

Kami: Look up, you two!!!

both glance up, and blush

Kami: Tee Hee Hee.....you can wait until the Christmas party to do that!! (I'll have a camera by then) ON WITH DA FICCIE!!!!!!

Chapter 6

Christmas Heartbreak

"Kamiya!! What the hell are you doing? I thought you were going to actually be helping us out here!!" Kouji yelled from the living room, where he was trying to hoist a heavy Christmas tree up onto its stand.

"Hee Hee Hee!! Just a minute!!" Kami called from her bedroom.

Kouji sighed. "I never agreed to do all the work...." he muttered.

Takuya laughed and helped him push the tree up. Kouji sighed. Takuya walked up behind him and slipped his arms around the boy's thin waist. Kouji smiled and leaned into the embrace. Both of their eyes were closed, and both were swaying back and forth. Suddenly, there was a click and a flash next to them. They both looked over to see what had happened, just in time to see Kami giggling and holding up her camera. The two lovers blushed furiously and Kouji growled at the girl.

"Oooh!! DAMMIT TO HELL KAMIYA!!" Kouji yelled, jumping at the girl, grabbing for the camera.

Kamiya lifted the camera above the boy's head.

"Nope, sorry." She said. Then, she spun around. "But...what do you two think of my outfit?" she asked.

Kamiya was in a maroon dress that cut to right above her knees. It was velour, and quite fuzzy looking. Lining the bottom, long sleeves' wrists, and collar was a thick white faux fur. Her boots that went about three inches up her leg on each leg were also deep red, and her blonde-blue hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with a bright red ribbon, complete with gold bells. Kamiya smiled.

"Well? What do you think? I made it all myself." She beamed.

"I love it!! I can't believe you made all that!!" Takuya said.

"Actually, that is pretty good. You did well, Kami." Kouji said.

"Thank you guys!!" Kami squealed, hugging them.

Both boys blushed and looked at each other. Kamiya giggled.

"Hey, boys. Look up!" Kami said.

Both of the boys looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them, and Kam could have sworn that they somehow managed to pull off a full body blush. She giggled again and kissed them both on the cheek. Then, she stepped away and smiled.

"Now it's your turn!!" she squealed.

The two boys blushed and glanced at each other again. Takuya closed his eyes. Kouji leaned forward and kissed the other boy's lips. Kouji, with his own eyes closed, felt Takuya sigh into the kiss and open his mouth. Kouji took this opportunity and slid his tongue in. Takuya wrapped his arms around Kouji's waist, and Kouji followed the motion. Soon, there was another click and flash, and they broke the kiss. Kouji fumed while Takuya blushed.

"DAMN YOU, KAMIYA!!" Kouji yelled, launching himself at the girl and grabbing for her camera.

Kamiya jumped backward, just barely out of Kouji's reach. She giggled.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!!!" he yelled.

"Nuh-uh!! Don't think so!!" she said. "No way!!"

Kouji made another grab for her, and she turned to dodge him. Kouji however, tripped on the rug and fell face first onto Kamiya, knocking her over. She screamed as she fell, and Takuya reached out to catch the two, but it was too late. They landed with a thud on the floor, Kouji on top of Kamiya. As the two lay in this rather awkward position, Yamato walked into the room. He laughed.

"I'm not sure I even want to know." He said.

Then, the blonde reached down and grabbed the camera out of Kamiya's hand.

"Say cheese, you two." He said.

Both blushed at the rather awkward position they were in, and glared at Yamato. Kamiya stood, and as Yamato handed her back the camera, she kissed him. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kamiya began to walk over to it, and Yamato grew a look of fear. Kouji looked puzzled, and glanced at Yamato questioningly. Yamato glanced at Kouji.

"It's bound to be her mother." He said.

"Her mother?" Both younger boys said in unison.

"What would she want?" Kouji asked.

"That's the thing." Yamato said, looking back at Kamiya. "She wants to take Kamiya back home."

"WHAT?!?!?!" the boys said again.

"But she can't do that!!" Takuya spat.

"She's her mother-yes she can." Yamato said.

"That's right." Kouji said. "Unfortunately, she can indeed."

"And that is what I am truly afraid of." Yamato muttered.

Back at the phone, Kamiya picked it up with a smile.

"Moshi Moshi! Kami-chan at your serv..." Kamiya was cut off in her introduction.

"Kamiya, cut the crap." A woman's voice said on the other end.

"Mom..." Kamiya muttered.

"Yes. Kamiya, I need to speak with you about something important. I am going to be in Shinjuku on business over Christmas." She said.

"Really? That's great! You can come to our Christmas par..." Kam was cut off yet again by her mother's sour remarks.

"I have no need for such ridiculous things as idiotic teenage parties. Now then, are you over your childish fling?" her mother asked.

"What fling? I don't know what you're tal..." cut off again, Kami sighed.

"You know good and damn well what I am talking about. You got pissed off and threw a hissy fit because I was making you move, so you ran off." She spat at her daughter.

"I didn't run off, mom! You told me that if I truly thought I could make it on my own to go ahead and leave, but I shouldn't expect any help from you, dad, or anyone inside the family. That does not qualify as running off!" Kami shouted into the phone.

"Damn, her mom sounds like a bitch." Kouji said.

"She is." Takuya said. "At least, she always was when they lived here."

"I'm sure she's gotten much worse over the years, Takuya. She is a bitch and a half. She is completely against Kam staying in Japan. She has been trying her damndest for years to get her to go back to England. But Kam won't have any of it. She is dead set on staying here, with us." Yamato said.

"Why does she want Kamiya back so badly?" Kouji asked.

"Maybe it's because of her cousin, Ryuichi Sakuma." Yama reasoned.

"RYUICHI SAKUMA?!?!? _THE _RYUICHI SAKUMA???" Takuya spat.

"Yeah." Yama said. "Since Ryu was an orphan, everyone in the family was totally against him making a name for himself. But of course, since he was an orphan, no one could prevent him from doing so. The only two rooting for him were Kamiya and her father. But since the family was set on keeping him from fame, Kam and her father helped him sneak off in the middle of the night to live with his friend and temporary lover, Tohma Seguchi. That was truly the only way that he even had a chance of becoming famous. Kam's mom resented her father for helping the 'delinquent boy' sneak off like that and make a fool of himself. And when Kam had her heart set on coming back here, her mother had a freakin' spazz attack and damn near beat the hell out of her. Personally, I wanna kill the bitch." Yamato said simply.

"God....I never would have guessed." Takuya said. "She was always a bitch before, but I never dreamed she'd do that."

"A lot of things parents do would amaze you, Takuya." Kouji said.

He walked up right behind Takuya and wrapped his arms around the brunette. Takuya nuzzled Kouji's chest, and they continued to watch and listen to the phone conversation.

"Mom! I can't believe you are pulling this crap! What the hell did I do?" Kamiya screamed.

"Kamiya, you're acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Grow up! You cannot continue living in this fantasy world of yours forever! Are you forgetting you have a job to do?" her mother said with a sigh.

"I realize that I have a job to do, mom! But I thought we had agreed that I could do it much better here!" Kamiya continued to scream into the phone.

"Oh stop that! Yelling at me like you control me. This may come as quite the shock to you, but you don't. All you're doing there is getting further and further in the way. There is no way that you can accomplish anything like that. So until further notice, you will be coming back to England and living with me. I won't argue with you on this any further, do you understand, Kamiya?"

"Mom, this is stupid!! Do I not get a say in things? Come on! I'm almost 17!! I need to start making my own decis-" Kamiya had been cut off.

"Good bye Kamiya. I will be there to pick you up in two hours. You'll need to have your things packed and ready by then." Her mother said.

And with that, she hung up. Kamiya started, gaping, at the phone for a moment, before finally setting it back in its cradle. She slowly walked over to the three boys. Her head was hanging, and her eyes were downcast. Yama closed his eyes and sighed.

"How did it go?" Takuya asked.

Kamiya picked up her head, and for the first time since she had hung up the phone, the three could see her eyes. Tears filled them, and some streamed down her face. She rushed into Yama's embrace, and he wrapped his arms around his sobbing fiancée. He rubbed her back, and the other two boys watched them, looking defeated.

"It's not fair!! It's just not fair!! How can she do this to me? What did I do? I don't want to leave!! I don't want to have to say goodbye to you, or Kouji, or Takuya, or Izumi, or Hikari, or any of them!! But she's making me leave!! She's just going to come and drag me away!! She said she'll be here in two hours to pick me up, and then we're going back to England!! But I don't want to!! Yama, I just don't want to!!" Kamiya said through her sobs.

"Isn't there...anything we can do...anything at all?" Takuya asked, tears filling his eyes as well.

Kamiya simply shook her head and continued to sob.

"Dammit....damn it all to hell!!" Kouji cried out. It was obvious that he was trying his hardest to keep his sobs in as well. "I hate this!"

"Kamiya....I need you here!! I mean come on!! What'll happen if Kouji and I break up again?? Who's gonna get us back together?" Takuya sobbed.

"This isn't right..." Yama whispered.

"This is bullshit!! There has to be something we can do!! I can't stand feeling so weak and helpless...." Kouji sobbed, sinking to his knees. He punched the ground. "I can't stand it at all!!"

The four stayed there, sobbing, for another half hour, until Kamiya finally wiped her eyes for the final time and said she was going to go get her things packed to make sure that she wouldn't leave anything behind. The other three watched her go and hung their heads.

"Why now? Why when everything is finally going right?" Kouji asked.

♠♣♥♦

About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Yamato sighed before he finally stood from where he had been sitting on the sofa and answered it. Before him stood a woman who looked to be in her thirties. She was about 5'7", and was extremely skinny, a little bit more than even Kamiya. She had a hair color that was slightly darker than Takuya's. She was glaring at the blonde through her thin glasses. Her black heels clicked as she walked in the door, and her light blue suit and tan pantyhose, along with her black thin briefcase topped off her business-like look in its entirety.

"Hello, Yamato. I trust Kamiya has been under your care?" she asked.

Yamato nodded.

"While that's not something I entirely approve of, I suppose it can't be helped." She said, she took off her glasses and put them in her pocket, and her hair, which had been in a bun, now fell to her shoulders.

Kouji and Takuya walked into the room. Upon seeing the woman, they bowed.

"Hello, Takuya-kun." She said, looking at Takuya. "And the other one must be Kouji?"

Kouji scowled, but nodded.

A moment later, Kamiya walked into the small living room of the apartment and glared at her mother.

"Hello, Kamiya." Her mother said, meeting her gaze.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kamiya turned away from each other, muttering a simple "Fuck you."

Kamiya's mother sighed and bowed to the three. "I thank you for taking such good care of my daughter." She said.

"If we were taking such good care of her, then why does she have to leave?" Yama asked.

"You should know that best of all, Yamato. But we had better get going now. I trust you all said goodbye." Her mother said.

Takuya walked over and hugged Kamiya, muttering a quick goodbye, and Kouji did the same, as well as muttering a thank you. When it came to Yama's turn, Kamiya took the opportunity to whisper something in his ear. He gasped, but smiled, and with a kiss, the two parted. Kamiya bowed, and walked outside, followed closely by her mother. As soon as they were gone, Yamato began to laugh. When the two gave him an odd look, he simply told them what Kamiya had told him:

"If she wants running away, I'll sure as hell give her running away."

Kami-chan: WHOO HOO!!!! Another chapter out!! Anywayz, Takuya and Kouji will be doing all the disclaimers and stuff for the remainder, cuz I have left the building!! But anyhoo...I'm sorry it took so long, but I have been deathly ill.....literally. Well, please don't forget to read and review, and the next chapter should be up soon!!!


	8. So Small and Fragile

Takuya: Wow....now this feels weird....

Kouji: What, not being blackmailed into doing this disclaimer?

Takuya: Well, that too.....plus, there's nothing really funny to say....

Kouji: I know...It's kinda depressing, huh?

Takuya: Yeah...Well, I'm gonna um...do the disclaimer, K?

Kouji: Yeah...go for it...

Takuya: Kamiya...isn't here to own anything....is she?

meanwhile in the distance, a shadow looms on top of a building

Voice: You just keep convincing yourself of that, Takuya....and have fun with it.....

♦♥♣♠

Chapter 7

So small and fragile

Takuya, Kouji, and Yamato sat at the table in silence, eating a non-homemade dinner. It was odd, and quite awkward, to not have the teenage girl with the bright smile sitting at one side of the table and arguing with Kouji about something, or laughing with Takuya about a teacher, or even snuggling Yama closely. It broke their hearts to know that that smile wasn't going to be gone for just one night, or even for a week, but there was a large possibility that was growing on them that that smile would never be back.

"Can I be excused?" Kouji asked.

The other two looked up from their food to glance at Kouji. Yamato nodded, but Takuya looked back down.

"What is it, Takuya?" Yamato asked.

"I was just thinking about Kamiya again." He whispered, with a slight smile. He sat straight up, imitating her face, and grabbed Kouji's sleeve. "Kouji Minamoto, sit your ass back down here right now! I haven't even put desert in front of you yet, and you want to leave?"

The three burst out laughing, remembering Kamiya's old antics. It nearly brought tears to their eyes again to find that the same old situation wouldn't be happening again, and the boys grew deathly silent. Yamato sighed, and Takuya looked up from his dinner once again.

"I'm sorry....I didn't really want to upset everyone again." Takuya apologized.

"Don't worry, Takuya. You didn't." Kouji said. "It was her mother that did that."

All three let out a sigh in unison, and suddenly, they no longer felt like eating.

♠♣♥♦

Kamiya let out a very pissed off sounding sigh, for what had to be the thirteenth time in the past half hour. Her mother glanced at the angry girl and rolled her eyes. Kamiya saw it, and sighed again, this time sounding angrier than she had before.

"Would you stop sighing like that?" her mother spat.

"I'll stop sighing when you turn this car around and take me back to that apartment." Kamiya growled.

"Well, I'm sorry Kamiya, but that's not happening." Her mother said, turning her eyes back to the road.

"Then I guess you're in for a lot of sighing, now aren't you?" Kamiya said.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air for what seemed like ages. Finally, Kamiya turned and looked at her mother in the same instant that her mother turned to face her.

"Why did you take me away from there?" Kamiya asked.

"Why are you so pissed off at me?" her mother asked in the same instant.

The two grew small smiles, but once they realized that they were quite possibly bonding, they quickly erased the smiles and settled back into their former angry poses.

"You answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours." Her mother said, and then pursed her lips again.

Kamiya sighed, but reluctantly obliged. "Well, considering that you call out of nowhere and tell me you are taking me home, and that I have no say in the matter, accuse me of running away, and take me away from the closest thing I have ever had to a real close family, then yeah, I say I had a right to be pissed." She choked out.

Her mother groaned.

"Kamiya, grow up! I am your mother. I am your family. You belong with me, and not some of your childish friends. I realize you may have had fun sitting around and playing house every day, but those days have to end sometimes. You have responsibilities to take care of, and they do not include sitting around playing with children." She said firmly.

Kamiya turned to her mother in a rage.

"Mom! How can you do this? Why do you keep saying that I have just been playing around? You know about Takuya's situation! That all has to do with my job, does it not? I was assigned to protect him, as well as to..." Kamiya began.

"I know what your job was. But the man was not even going to come out as long as you were there. He knew that you would protect Takuya until you died. So if he wasn't going to come out, how did you ever expect to get your mission accomplished?" her mother asked.

"I have my ways. I already had a plan in progress, and I was ready and willing to put it into action at any time. Then you showed up, and now I don't even have a chance to see if it would have worked. That's not entirely fair is it?" Kamiya grumbled.

There was another pressed silence for a while. The two refused to even look at each other. Finally, Kamiya's mother pulled off the road and turned to look at her.

"Kamiya, I'm going to tell you this now, and I'm only going to tell you once. You may just be allowed to complete your mission, but only once the time is right. Do you understand?" she asked.

Kamiya sat stunned. She simply turned to her mother and looked at her through wide eyes. As her eyes began to tear up, she could only utter one word.

"Really?" she asked.

"We'll work with it, okay?" her mother whispered.

Kamiya nodded and smiled, turning back to face the road again.

♠♣♥♦

Yamato laid on the bed in his and Kamiya's old room. He was humming an old song from his band's first CD. He picked up his guitar and began strumming a few chords on it, the same ones from the old song. He began singing the old lyrics. Kouji and Takuya stood at the doorway listening to the lyrics as they floated past the bed and drifted out the door and into the hall. Takuya was in a trace. The lyrics and rhythm of the song were truly captivating. Kouji stared at his boyfriend and put a gentle arm around his thin shoulders. Takuya looked at Kouji and smiled. They kissed, and Yamato looked up and saw the two of them, then changed his lyrics. The two boys turned their focus to Yamato as his song changed.

In the moonlight, your eyes shine like diamonds.

I can feel your smile upon me as I turn, and your gentle face greets me

I take you into my arms and we embrace, never to be apart again.

I kiss your delicate lips, and I know that together we'll be.

Knowing you'll always be there is beyond a joyous feeling.

My smile is wide and captivating, all there for the stealing

I know I'll be eternally yours, so why worry about anything else?

In the night,

In the moonlight,

Together we will be.

Seeing that you're with me is enough to make my heart stop.

And the feel of your touch makes me gasp and takes the breath from my chest.

I never want to be with anyone but you, for you are the only one for me.

Although I have seen many smiles and felt many loves, yours is the best.

Knowing that you're mine is better than any other feelings

You lips are lush and beautiful, and all mine for the stealing

I know we'll be together forever, so why even be afraid?

In the night,

In the moonlight

Alone with you I'll see

Your adoring smile,

Your precious face

The way you wrap me

In your embrace

The warmth of your love,

The feeling of your hug

Kiss me tenderly,

Make me yours tonight

In the moonlight.

Knowing you'll always be there is beyond a joyous feeling.

My smile is wide and captivating, all there for the stealing

I know I'll be eternally yours, so why worry about anything else?

In the night,

In the moonlight,

Together we will be.

Knowing that you're mine is better than any other feelings

You lips are lush and beautiful, and all mine for the stealing

I know we'll be together forever, so why even be afraid?

In the night,

In the moonlight

Together we will be

Together you and me

Together we will be.

Tears were filling Takuya's eyes as the song ended. Yamato looked up at the two lovers who had been embracing the whole time. Kouji was the first to speak.

"Did you write that?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wrote it for Kamiya, but I have never had a chance to perform it or record it. I just wrote it like three weeks ago. I really wanted her to hear it, but....I guess she won't get the chance." Yamato whispered the last part.

"Ah, don't say that. This is Kamiya we're talking about here. She's stubborn as a mule." Takuya said, turning away from Yamato. Then, he turned around slightly, and gave the blonde a peace sign. "She'll be back."

Kouji followed Takuya out the door and down the hall to their bedroom. Kouji settled onto the bed first, and Takuya sat next to him, leaning a soft head on Kouji's shoulder. Kouji smiled and softly ran his fingers through the chestnut hair. Takuya sighed and snuggled closer. All he wanted now was to be close to Kouji. He had been through so much recently, and it had worn him down both physically and mentally. He smiled and looked up at Kouji. Kouji looked down at his koi, and Takuya closed his eyes as Kouji leaned in for a gentle kiss. Kouji felt Takuya smile into it before he opened his mouth. Kouji seized the opportunity and slid his tongue in.

Takuya felt Kouji's tongue begin to dance with his, and at that point he knew that he could never be happier than he was right then. As the two's tongues dueled for the top spot, Takuya fell backward onto the bed, Kouji lying on top of him. In an instant, Kouji felt a light breeze in his hair, and the bandanna was gone. In the next second, Takuya had his hair down out of its ponytail and was running his fingers through it. The kiss was broken then, and both were left panting. Takuya leaned up after he had caught his breath and once again seized Kouji's warm lips. As their tongues began dancing again, Takuya began a quick handiwork of unzipping Kouji's jacket, and in seconds, it and his shirt lay in the floor.

Kouji leaned forward and easily slid his lover's shirts off as well, and they were left panting in nothing but their jeans. They both sat up, in a desperate attempt to catch their breath. Suddenly, Takuya looked at himself and then Kouji, then turned away, putting his back to the raven-haired one.

"Oh...my...God...." Takuya muttered.

"Takuya," Kouji whispered. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I nearly led you into..."

"No. I really don't mind that much. It's just that...I really don't want you to lose your virginity to someone like me..." Takuya muttered with downcast eyes.

"Takuya, what are you saying?" Kouji asked.

"Well it's just that I...The thing is...Kouji, I'm dirty. I'm not a virgin, which wouldn't be a bad thing if it wasn't for the fact that it was with someone like my father. Kouji, I don't want you wasting your time on someone like me." Takuya said, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

"Taku..." Kouji whispered. He moved to sit behind Takuya and wrapped his arms around his lover from behind.

"Takuya, I never want you to think that what happened will make me love you any less. I didn't fall in love with you because of how you looked, or your past, or your present, or your future. I fell in love with you because of who you are. I could never think you were dirty, so don't worry. But look at me." Kouji said softly.

Takuya, tears streaming down his face, turned to face Kouji, who was now gently holding his shoulders.

"That kind of sex was not consensual, was it?" Kouji asked. Takuya shook his head. "Then you're still a virgin, Takuya-baby."

Takuya blushed at the nickname, but slightly smiled.

"But wait...how can that be?" Takuya asked.

"See, if you willingly make love to someone you truly care about with all your heart, then you have lost your virginity. It is gone, never to come back again, and hopefully, you don't regret it. But if the sex was against your will, like it was in your case, then you have never made love to anyone that you love with all that you are. That makes you a virgin." Kouji explained. "And you're my little virgin, aren't you, Takuya-baby?"

Takuya's face turned a bright red, and he buried it into Kouji's naked chest.

"Kouji, I love you a lot, I really do, and I want to make love to you and all....I mean, you are the only one I have wanted to be with with everything that I am for a long time, two years in fact, but...Kouji, I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet. I still have so many nightmares, even now, of that guy and what he did to me." Takuya whimpered.

Kouji hugged the brunette close and kissed the top of his head, burying his face in the chestnut hair and petting it softly.

"Don't worry, Takuya. I would never hurt you. But I can see how you wouldn't be ready just yet. I'll wait as long as you need me to. But once you are ready, all you have to do is let me know. I'm ready when you are, Takuya-baby, and not a moment sooner. Don't ever forget that." Kouji said.

Takuya nodded into Kouji's chest, and the two curled up under the blanket. And after a soft, tender kiss, and a sweet goodnight, the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

♦♥♣♠

Takuya: blushing did we really have to end the chapter like that?

Kouji: Hey, I liked it.

Takuya: So?!?!? I get to make decisions too, right?

Kouji: You can next chapter. But for now, I'm going to do something Kami never did. Here's a preview of the next chapter!!

**PREVIEW:**

There was a loud crash, and Takuya wearily opened his eyes. He glanced around, and his eyes grew wide as the figure, dressed all in black, walked toward him.

"Cooperate," said one, grabbing him and covering his mouth. "And you won't get hurt. Got that?"

Takuya's fear-filled eyes flooded with tears. He was horrified. What had he done to deserve this? The one who had grabbed him lifted him up and pulled him close. Takuya had no clue what to do, other than try and get Kouji's attention. Suddenly, he developed a plan. He opened his mouth and bit down on the man's hand—hard. The man yelped, and uncovered Takuya's mouth.

"KOUJI!! HELP ME!!" Takuya cried out.

The darker haired boy's eyes shot open and he glanced toward where the yelling had been. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the four dark figures that were now making their way toward the open window. The one holding Takuya was almost to the window when Kouji leapt up out of the bed.

"Shit...TAKUYA!!" he yelled.

Kouji: Well, that's all for that chapter. Be sure to read and review so that the updates that Kami is sending us will come in faster. C ya'll!!!


	9. Disaster Strikes

Kouji: Well, looks like a new chapter has come to pass.

Takuya: And I miss Kami more with each one....

Kouji: Be concerned for yourself.....

Takuya: Why??

Kouji: Do the disclaimer and I'll tell you....

Takuya: Kami isn't here to own anything. Kouji!! Tell me!!

Kouji: Read the chapter then....

Takuya: KOUJI!!! UR GETTING TO BE AS BAD AS KAMI!!!!

Kouji: Heh heh...what can I say, babe? Read on!!

Chapter 8

Disaster Strikes

Kouji lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep a wink, and hadn't been able to for a while. School had been giving him trouble, and he was constantly worried about the brunette lover who now lay next to him. It was mid-winter, and the snow was falling slowly outside the window, but still, he lay shirtless in the bed. He suddenly rolled over and faced Takuya, wrapping an arm around him. Takuya stirred, and Kouji cursed for waking the boy up. Takuya's eyes slowly slid shut tight, then opened.

"K-Kouji? What is it??" he muttered sleepily.

The groggy voice made Kouji chuckle, and Takuya began to sit up slowly. He groaned as he sat.

"'S not funny, Kouji!" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Kouji sat up next to the boy, and Takuya scooted over to lean his head on Kouji's strong shoulder. Kouji simply wrapped an arm around Takuya and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. Then, Takuya turned his head to glance up at the other boy.

"But really Kouji, what's wrong? You've hardly slept for the past week or so." Takuya stated, taking his raven haired companion by surprise.

"How did you know about that?" Kouji asked.

"It's hard not to, Kouji." Takuya said. "It's just this...this feeling I get when you're not holding me in your sleep like you normally do."

Kouji pulled the brunette into a tight hug. He ran a gentle hand through Takuya's soft hair. Takuya mewed into the hold and grasped Kouji tighter.

"Don't worry about me, Takuya. I just can't sleep lately. I'm really not sure why. But it is nothing that you did, so don't worry, okay??" Kouji whispered.

"I know it's not....but I still worry about you, Kouji. I can't help it. You worry most about the people you love, y'know." Takuya said easily.

Kouji smiled and gently brought Takuya back down to lie on the bed next to him. He was still caressing his lover's hair, and he could feel Takuya's breathing slowing down as he started to nod off again.

"Goodnight, Taku." Kouji whispered.

"Mmmhmm...." Takuya whispered back. Then, he was off into the land of dreams once more.

Kouji was lying next to the boy for nearly an hour. He had tried everything he could think of to fall asleep, but nothing was working. Finally, he sighed and began to think back to the old sleepovers Takuya had been to at his house, and occasionally vice versa. One in particular stuck out in his mind before any of the others.

○●○

_Kouji lay on the bed with his hands behind him, facing the ceiling. Takuya was sitting in the floor, staring at the raven-haired beauty. He rose from the floor and sat on the bed next to Kouji, looking down at him. Kouji glanced up at him, slightly lifting his head. Takuya blushed and turned his head down to face the bed. Kouji just laughed and leaned a gentle hand over to caress Takuya's face, sitting up._

_"What's up, baby?" Kouji asked._

_"N-Nothing...why?" Takuya squeaked out._

_"No reason, really...Just noticed you were staring. What, am I just," Kouji flashed a "sexy pose" as he called them, leaning back with his hair down, letting his white button up shirt fly open and drape off his shoulders. "too sexy for you?" _

_Takuya laughed, but as his laughing ceased, he looked at Kouji with a smile. "Yeah...you really are..." Takuya began, leaning over and kissing Kouji's soft lips gently. "Beautiful."_

_Kouji pulled the boy closer and began to kiss him, a soft smile spreading over his lips. Before the two knew what was happening, hands were feeling all over hair, and kisses were being splayed all over each others' faces. Finally, they stopped for a moment, out of breath. Takuya collapsed on Kouji's chest, and Kouji let the brunette's head rest on his chest, as he ran his fingers through the soft hair. Takuya finally picked his head up and kissed Kouji once more, this time deeply. Takuya's lips parted slowly and Kouji's tongue slipped in gracefully. _

_Suddenly, as their tongues were battling for "King of the hill", there was a light creak behind them. The two boy's eyes shot open and they stared straight into the face of Kouji's step mom. Both took on the "deer in headlights" expression, but did not break the kiss. Mrs. Minamoto, however, just laughed at their awkward position. Finally, Takuya and Kouji released each other._

_"Be more discreet next time, Kouji dear. And be glad your father wasn't home. He surely would have heard that before I did." She said between laughs._

_Then, she turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving a very stunned young couple sitting on the bed. _

●○●

Kouji began to laugh at the old memory. He shook his head and sighed, still smiling. He glanced over at his sleeping koi. Takuya was lying on his stomach, sprawled all over the bed, and he was drooling slightly. Kouji smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. Takuya mumbled something, but didn't awaken. Kouji leaned his head back onto the pillow as he remembered something else. Another memory of another quite funny time.

○●○

_The movie was the last thing on the boys' minds during this date. All that mattered was each other and the soft kisses they were sharing. The movie could wait until it arrived on video, but Kouji doubted that they would pay much attention to it then. When it came to Takuya, nothing else really mattered. The brunette meant the world to him and Kouji would have given it to remain in this moment, where there was nothing but sheer Takuya to greet his presence. Kouji still had yet to figure out just how this one brunette boy had managed to break down every one of his well kept walls that had remained in place for so many years, and then go on to capture his heart and steal it for his own. But Kouji loved the boy nonetheless. It was truly amazing to him just how much Takuya had come to mean to him, and he meant more with every kiss, every hug, every touch. _

_Suddenly, a bright light was shone into their faces, and the kiss was broken as they both stared into the blinding whiteness._

_"If you two are going to do that, then the manager would prefer you go somewhere else." The man said to them. _

_"What?" Kouji spat, glaring at the man with the flashlight who had so rudely interrupted the best moment in the known world._

_"We have received some complaints that there is a young male couple who is making quite a bit of noise in this theater, and you match the description." The usher said sternly. _

_"Oh," Kouji said, the blood rising in his face as he stood up. "So now it's illegal for a nice, happy, couple who is in love to make out during a movie?!?!? What next? Will it be illegal for us to even walk down the street holding hands because it's 'distracting'?!?!" _

_Takuya was trying his hardest not to laugh at his lover as he too got to his feet and grabbed Kouji's arm._

_"Kouji, it's no big deal....I know where we can go and not be disturbed." Takuya muttered with a slight laugh._

_"But Takuya, it _is_ a big deal!! This is an infringement on our natural human rights!! Telling us we can't make out during a movie....They're making out too!! You gonna kick them out too?!?!" Kouji yelled, pointing at a blonde girl and her boyfriend sitting three rows in front of them who were currently swapping spit as well._

_Takuya doubled over, putting a hand over his face in a desperate attempt to shield his laughter from his infuriated lover. This was the expected reaction from Kouji, so why it was so funny to Takuya was beyond him. Yet it was, and for some reason, he couldn't help but laugh, especially after seeing the utterly baffled look of the usher, who had lowered his flashlight and looked slightly afraid of the thirteen year old in front of him who could have easily passed for fifteen._

_"Um...No, sir. There have been no complaints on them, only on you two....so if I could just ask you to leave..." the man stuttered out._

_"Who the hell complained about us making out?? Is it because we're guys or is it just the overall concept of a couple who is happier than you making out during a romance movie? GOD!!" Kouji yelled._

_He grabbed the hysterical Takuya by the wrist and yanked him out into the aisle. _

_"C'mon Takuya! We're leaving!! Let's go somewhere where no one will COMPLAIN ABOUT US!!" Kouji spat, glaring at the theater. _

_And with that, the two left, Kouji angry as all hell, and Takuya doubled over with laughter at the scene the raven haired one had just caused. _

●○●

What Kouji remembered overall about that day was not the movie. It wasn't the kisses that were shared during it. It wasn't the horrified look of the usher as he had stormed out, dragging Takuya behind him...For some odd reason, it also wasn't the scene he had caused right in the middle of the movie. It was where Takuya had taken him after they had left. It was the place that Takuya had mentioned to him during his outburst. And to this day, it was the most special place Kouji had ever been.

○●○

_"Takuya, can you please take my bandanna off my eyes?" Kouji asked._

_"No!! Not yet!! We're almost there, okay?" Takuya said._

_Kouji sighed. After the idea of going to the movies for the afternoon had been ruined, Takuya had offered to take Kouji someplace special, someplace they could be alone. Kouji had obliged and followed Takuya, who had taken off Kouji's bandanna and placed it over his eyes. They had been walking for about fifteen minutes by now, and had still not reached Takuya's destination. Finally, Takuya came to a halt and stopped Kouji._

_"We're here!" he cried out, yanking off the bandanna._

_Kouji stopped breathing at the scene that was displayed before him. They stood on a hill, a rather large one at that, and at the bottom was a view of a lake. The lake seemed to span out forever, because for as far as Kouji looked, there was no shore. The sun was just beginning to set and it reflected off the lake, glittering beautifully in Takuya's eyes. The hill was about thirty feet above the lake, and covered in its entirety in grass. _

_"What do you think?" Takuya said, interrupting Kouji's thoughts._

_Kouji turned around to face his lover and, in one swift motion, pulled Takuya into his arms. Hugging him close, Kouji whispered softly into his lover's ear, "It's beautiful." Takuya blushed and smiled, then softly kissed Kouji._

_"I thought so to....it's almost as beautiful as you, ne?" Takuya asked._

_"Almost." Kouji joked, and kissed Takuya back._

_This was what Kouji had dreamed of his entire life. This was truly the epitome of happiness. Kouji and Takuya softly fell over, still entwined in their kiss, and when they hit the ground, Kouji leaned up a little. He hovered over Takuya for a moment, just staring into his eyes. 'He's beautiful.' Kouji thought, brushing some stray strands of hair away from Takuya's soft, thin face. He knew what he had to do as he leaned down and kissed Takuya tenderly. He lay back down, this time next to his lover, and rolled over to look him in the eyes. The sun was nearly finished setting now, and Kouji was at peace._

_"Takuya?" he asked._

_"Yeah?" Takuya replied._

_"I love you." Kouji said._

_"Me too." Takuya whispered in response._

_"More than anything else in the world. And I'd give it all up to be with you. Takuya....I want to stay together with you....forever. Let nothing come between us." Kouji whispered, stroking Takuya's cheek softly. _

_Takuya's breath was gone. A single tear formed in his eye and slowly dripped down his face, only to be quickly wiped away by Kouji's soft finger. He couldn't find the breath to reply that he wanted that and more with Kouji. His mouth wouldn't let him say that he wanted to be with Kouji for forever and beyond. So he did the only thing he could. Takuya nodded and kissed Kouji softly._

_The two stayed where they were, lying in the grass under the stars until the time came when they had promised to be back at Kouji's since Takuya was staying there for the night. Kouji wished that they could have stayed where they were under the stars forever, but time wouldn't allow it, and neither would the rest of the world. Fate and time had stepped in and crushed their moment, if only for the night. But they had to leave as much as they didn't want to. As they stood, Kouji took Takuya into his arms once more and uttered one simple word._

_"Forever?" he asked._

_Takuya nodded. "Forever."_

●○●

Kouji smiled at the fond memory and finally lay down. He looked over at the sleeping Takuya once more. Now that things were finally settling down in his life, maybe they could go back to that hill. He looked forward to it. But for now, the only thing he really wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes and in no time at all, he was in dreamland. He had only been asleep for about half an hour when there was a loud crash, and Takuya wearily opened his eyes. He glanced around, and his eyes grew wide as the figure, dressed all in black, walked toward him.

"Cooperate," said one, grabbing him and covering his mouth. "And you won't get hurt. Got that?"

Takuya's fear-filled eyes flooded with tears. He was horrified. What had he done to deserve this? The one who had grabbed him lifted him up and pulled him close. Takuya had no clue what to do, other than try and get Kouji's attention. Suddenly, he developed a plan. He opened his mouth and bit down on the man's hand—hard. The man yelped, and uncovered Takuya's mouth.

"KOUJI!! HELP ME!!" Takuya cried out.

The darker haired boy's eyes shot open and he glanced toward where the yelling had been. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the four dark figures that were now making their way toward the open window. The one holding Takuya was almost to the window when Kouji leapt up out of the bed.

"Shit...TAKUYA!!" he yelled.

He dove forward and reached for Takuya's hand, just barely missing it as the man dragged him out the window and onto the balcony. Kouji followed them out, his loose hair flying about in the wild wind as he looked around. They had somehow managed to make it out onto the roof. Kouji attempted to follow them, and jumped up, grabbing the edge of the roof. He finally managed to pull himself halfway up and he grabbed onto a shingle. He attempted to pull himself the rest of the way up when the unthinkable happened. The shingle snapped off, sending him sliding off the roof. 1 Kouji closed his eyes, thinking he would land on the balcony, but that would have been too easy. He missed the balcony by about six inches and cascaded over the rail toward the ground ten stories below. Takuya's eyes grew wide as he watched Kouji's struggle, until he finally slid past the balcony.

"KOUJI!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hot tears stung the brunette's eyes. The men dragged him further up the roof and toward a wooden walkway that had been set up between the two buildings. He knew that if Kouji were to even survive the fall, the chances of him coming out of the incident alright were slim to none. Chances were that he would break his back and be paralyzed.

"It's all my fault..." he whispered.

A hand struck the side of Takuya's face, leaving a burning impression.

"Shut it!!" the man spat.

Takuya hung his head and whispered Kouji's name. Meanwhile, there was a loud clattering noise as Kouji managed to grab the edge of the balcony's flooring with one hand. He couldn't reach high enough with his other hand to grab the edge with it as well, so he hung by one hand, praying that his grip wouldn't slip and force him to plummet to certain doom on the pavement below. Suddenly, a figure appeared at the window and reached for his hand that was holding the edge with one hand, grabbing that wrist, and reaching for his flailing hand that grasped nothing with the other. Kouji had yet to find out who it was, but he put all his trust into whoever it was and struggled to get his other hand up. Finally, the two met, and the person pulled Kouji into standing position, then helped him crawl back over the railing and onto the balcony. It was then that Kouji met the person's eyes.

"Yamato!!" he cried out.

"What the hell happened?!" Yamato yelled, crawling back inside the window with Kouji directly behind him.

"Someone broke in!!" Kouji yelled, sitting on the bed.

"Did they take anything?" Yamato asked.

Kouji put his head in his hands and nodded slowly. He did his best to hide the tears that had been threatening to fall since he slid from the edge of the roof. Then, he whispered what had been taken to Yamato.

"They took Takuya."

Those words were Kouji's breaking point. Somehow, his sanity had managed to survive thus far. It had endured Takuya's beating, the revelation of Takuya's home situation, the shooting, kidnapping the boy themselves and bringing him here, meeting Kamiya, having her live with him at two different residences, and then having her leave. But now that this had happened, it was all too much, and the weight of the realization that here, he was powerless, finally sunk in. It had all finally broken him. And now, Kouji did the only thing he could. He broke down and cried.

◘◙

Yamato: Well......here is the current situation. Takuya's been kidnapped, Kamiya probably won't come back, and Kouji has broken. Wonderful. Please read and review so maybe this situation can get a little bit better........

1 (Kami, as the author) actually did this right before Christmas.....fell off the roof that is, by trying to grab a shingle....those aren't very reliable, and I will never try and put up Christmas lights again.....Anywayz, don't forget to R and R!!


	10. Broken

Disclaimer: Ya'll know I don't own a damn thing...right?

☺☻

Chapter 9

Broken

_I wanted you to know_

Yamato sighed angrily. He held the phone close to his ear. This was the fifteenth time in the past ten minutes that he had dialed the all-too-familiar number. Finally this time, however, someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice said on the other end.

"God DAMMIT, Kamiya, where the fuck have you been?" he spat, angrier than he had meant to make it sound.

"Geez, Yama. I was out, okay? Don't get all pissy on me!" she said with a giggle. "So...what's up?" she asked.

"Takuya's been kidnapped! He's been gone for the past two hours!" he said. He could hear her giggling slightly and he heard a quiet hiccup escape from her lips.

"And...are you drunk?" he asked. Okay. Now he was OFFICIALLY pissed off.

"Well...maybe just a little tip-sy." She said. "But what the fuck...Taku-chan's gone?" she spat.

"Yeah, and I've been sitting here for the past hour and a half dialing every number I could think of for help, and Kouji has been in his room, holed up, not talking, not even MOVING, and what the fuck have you been doing? Partying!" he yelled at her.

"God, I'm sorry, okay? I should have been sitting here, twiddling my thumbs, not having a fucking life, and waiting for something to go wrong right? Since it was destined to happen and I'm suddenly a fucking fortune-teller." She growled back. "God damn, you make it sound like it's my fault it happened! I didn't know it was going to happen anymore than you did, so quit blaming me!"

Yamato finally realized how harsh he had sounded. He automatically felt bad.

"God...I'm sorry...it's just...this has me all stressed out. And I need you here taking control of the situation and telling me what to do. Right now...I'm just lost." He said.

"I know you are, baby. You're confused, and you can't handle massive amounts of stress like this. I'll get ahold of my list of people and get back with you, okay?" she said, helping him out.

"That'd be great." He said. "Thanks."

"Did you call Kouichi? He may be the only one who can help Kouji right now." She said.

Yamato nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him, so she managed a feeble yes.

"Good. But hey, I gotta go if I want to catch my friends partially sober, and we'll see what we can do, okay?" she asked.

"Alright." He said.

"Kouichi should be there soon anyway, knowing him." Kamiya said with a light smile. "Talk to you later, baby."

"Okay. I love you...and thanks." He said.

"Love you too, and you're welcome. Bye." She said.

And with a click, her voice, his support, his lifeline, was gone. Yamato knew he would have time to himself for a bit. He sat the phone down and buried his face in his hands, sobbing deeply. Not ten minutes later, however, the doorbell rang. Yamato sat straight up and wiped his eyes and face off. Then, he got up and walked to the door. When he opened it up, there stood an out of breath and heavily panting Kouichi.

"Where's...Kouji?" he gasped.

"He's back in his r..." Yama didn't even get to finish his sentence as Kouichi fell forward.

Yamato caught the boy as he was about to hit the ground. He stood the tired boy back up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm...fine." Kouichi gasped out. "I just...ran...all the...way here."

Yamato's eyes grew wide.

"What the hell, man!" he said. "Kouji was still gonna be here when you got here, so why run? And why not get a ride here from your mom?"

"Because...I need...to be here...for him. I...love him...and...Mom doesn't...know I'm...here." he panted.

"What in the...Look, you go on back to Kouji's room, and I'm gonna call your mom and let her know where her son is." Yamato said. He began walking back toward the kitchen to get the phone.

"And here I thought this night couldn't get anymore stressful..." he muttered, grabbing the phone.

_That I love the way you laugh_

Kouichi rapped lightly on the doorframe to his twin's room.

"Kouji?" he called in lightly.

When there was no answer, the shorter haired boy walked into Kouji's room. He gasped when he saw his brother's condition. Kouji was sitting with his back against the headboard, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs. But what got Kouichi the most, what sent fear plummeting to the depths of his soul, his very being, were Kouji's eyes. They didn't carry the normal anger they used to. They didn't carry the happiness he had whenever he was with Takuya. They didn't hold the fear he had when he was about to die in the digital world. In fact, they didn't hold any emotion at all...they were just...empty. His eyes looked hollow. And it truly scared Kouichi.

The shorter twin rushed over to Kouji's bed.

"Kouji!" he cried out, throwing his arms around his brother. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer from the other teen. No grunt, no sigh, no words...nothing but shallow breathing. Kouji wasn't even crying.

_No, I'm not okay Kouichi...Takuya's gone...My life, my love, my heart, my light...is gone! There's no way I'm okay...I just wish I could cry..._Kouji thought to himself.

Kouichi looked up at his twin now with tear filled eyes. His arms were still wrapped tightly around his brother.

"Kouji? Say something to me, please...I need you to talk, or move or...something!" Kouichi said, beginning to sob lightly.

Kouji wanted to move, to wrap his arms around his brother and just tell him that he would be fine after a drink or something, but he couldn't. Kouji was completely unable to move. He hadn't moved since the police had come. He told them all he knew, and when they had not called after ten minutes with any information, Kouji had holed himself up in his room. Ten minutes may not have seemed like it was too long for the police, and he may have seemed to be too drastic to expect something in ten minutes, but it had seemed an eternity to the teenager. Nothing had been done, seemingly, to try and save the boy he loved. And now here sat his brother, sobbing all over him, going crazy with worry because he was unable to move.

"Kouji...Nii-chan...please, say something to me! You're scaring me, really bad...Push me away, cry a little! You know you can! You know I've seen you cry! Please, Kouji...cry! Or at least say something to me...get mad at me! Get worried...something, anything! Laugh, Kouji. As crazy as that may sound...just please, laugh!" Kouichi sobbed loudly.

_I want to...I really do, Kouichi! I want to lie through my teeth to you and tell you that I'll be fine! And I would if I could, I swear it. But I can't...I can't move...I can't talk...not until he's back here. Not until Takuya's back...and he's safe. _Kouji thought.

"Please laugh, Kouji...please. I love your laugh, your smile, the way your eyes light up whenever you're with Takuya. He'll be back, you know it! He'll be fine! He's safe...I'm sure of it." Kouichi said.

As much of a lie as it may have been to say that Takuya was safe, he wanted to reassure his brother enough to get a response. He wouldn't have minded if, at that moment, Kouji had thrown him off the bed and yelled endlessly that there was no way that Takuya could be safe. But there was still no response. Kouji just sat there, staring off into space with those hollow eyes, unmoving, unblinking, unseeing...broken.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

"Yes ma'am. Kouichi's fine. He's here...Yes ma'am...I'm truly sorry that he just ran out like that...Yes, I can understand why he did it too. He really loves Kouji...Yeah, we're all worried about Takuya...Yes ma'am...I'll call you the second we find something out...Yes, I'll have Kouichi call you later...Okay...It was no trouble at all, ma'am...Okay...You too...bye."

Yamato hung up the phone. He had just finished talking with Kouichi and Kouji's mother about where Kouichi was. Now, he sat back down in the chair and let out a deep sigh. He had no clue what to do. He desperately wished that Kamiya would call back and give him the reassurance that they were making progress. Even if he hadn't been worried about the brunette boy, Kouji's current condition scared and worried him more than anything. The boy was shaken, utterly and literally, to the core. Yamato didn't know which had scared the raven haired one more, Takuya being taken, or falling off the roof. Either way, one of the two had given him one of the biggest scares of his life.

The blonde now rose from the chair and walked back to Kouji's room. Instead of entering, however, he leaned with his back against the wall just out of sight of the two teens.

He could hear Kouichi sobbing and begging Kouji to respond.

_It's a lost cause, Kouichi...I would give up now...not to mention there's no telling what Kouji would do if he could move right now...it may be better to just leave him like that until things die down a little bit. Just to make sure he doesn't do something too drastic... _Yama thought.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked toward his own bedroom. He walked in and peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt, throwing it to the side. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before leaning over and grabbing his guitar. He set it on his lap and began to strum a chord or two, making sure it was in tune before he started playing an American song that Kamiya had introduced him to a few months before. The name of the song was Broken, and it was sung by some American group called Seether, as well as some girl that Kamiya idolized, Amy Lee from a band called Evanescence. Kamiya had told Yama that he should start playing some American music, and had played the song for him. After mentioning that he liked it a lot and wished he could play it, Kami had gotten the sheet music for him for his birthday. He had learned to play it, even memorized it, and now seemed like the perfect time for practice.

After making sure it was all tuned up, He began to strum the all-too-familiar chords that made up the song. He began singing along with it, and it wasn't long until Kouichi wandered into his room, looking utterly dejected. Yamato finished up the song as Kouichi watched, then put down the guitar.

"Hey...what's up?" he asked, offering the boy a place to sit down on the end of the bed.

Kouichi sat, then looked at Yama with slightly tear-filled eyes.

"I can't do anything for him...I don't even know why I came." Kouichi said, looking back down.

Yamato put a hand on the boy's back and rubbed it lightly.

"Kouichi, I think you helped plenty just by being here." He said.

"But he won't talk! He won't even move! All he does is sit there!" Kouichi said, almost desperately.

"That may be for the best right now." Yamato said.

"What! What in the hell are you talking about?" Kouichi said angrily.

"I mean, Kouichi, that as long as he's like this, he's not going to go out looking for Takuya himself and get hurt, and he's not going to try anything drastic or stupid that could get him hurt or killed." Yamato said. "Understand?"

Kouichi nodded. "I just wish...I just wish he wasn't in so much pain."

_I keep your photograph_

Kamiya sighed. She couldn't believe that they had actually gone through with it. She leaned back against the railing behind her as she stood on the roof. She was wearing her red and white striped halter top with a blue jean miniskirt and her red converse.

"Kaoru." She said quietly.

The boy who was sitting down on the railing not ten feet away looked up. He had dark brown hair that was cut into a near bowl cut. His off-white short-sleeved button up shirt was unbuttoned halfway up to the top. His khakis were blowing slightly in the wind, as was the smoke from his cigarette.

"Yes, fair Kamiya." He said with a smirk.

"You know smoking's bad for you, right?" she said with the same light smile.

Her eyes had lost their sheen that they normally held. She looked up at the sky and sighed lightly again.

"That I do, my dear." He said. He began to lean down to put out the cigarette when Kamiya reached over and snatched it out of his hand.

She brought it to her lips and took a long drag off it.

"That's why you should give it to me." She said, blowing her smoke to the wind.

He laughed and looked back at the laptop sitting in his lap, then typed something quickly. There was a rather loud "brrring" noise. Kamiya looked over at him.

"Find something?" she asked.

"Not much. Just that his dad wasn't involved." Kaoru said.

"I could have told you that much. Of course he wasn't involved." She said. "There's no way he would have been smart enough to hire people...and even if he was, they wouldn't have been smart enough to accomplish anything."

She took another drag from the cigarette and reached into her pocket, pulling out an old picture. It was of Kouji and Takuya, Kouji bending over slightly at the waist, and Takuya had his arms wrapped around Kouji's neck as he lay with his stomach on Kouji's back.

She smirked slightly as she looked at it now. Dropping the cigarette to the ground, she stepped on it, putting it out. Then, she ran her finger over Takuya's face. A tear fell slowly out of her eye and, after caressing her cheek, landed gracefully on the picture.

"Takuya..." she muttered. "Why you?"

In an instant, Kaoru was in front of her. He reached over and wiped the tear off of her face. She looked up at him.

"Beautiful people shouldn't cry." He said. (1)

Kamiya smiled slightly.

"I know..." she said.

"You wanna get going? I found the warehouse district...we can always hit every fucking warehouse between here and there until we find something." He said with a smirk.

Kamiya laughed a little.

"Now that's what I like to see. Your pretty laugh." He said.

Kamiya smiled. "Just keep searching...I'm sure you can do it."

Kaoru nodded and sat back down, getting straight back to work. Kamiya looked up at the stars and closed her eyes.

"Takuya...please be okay." She whispered.

_And I know it serves me well_

"Hey. Get me some more whiskey." A deep male voice said.

"No." Takuya whispered.

The man rose and walked toward him, lifting him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" he spat.

"I said, 'yes sir. Right away.'" Takuya muttered.

"Good. That's exactly where you belong, you little slave." He said, throwing Takuya to the ground with a sharp thud.

Takuya winced, but pulled himself up, walking toward the fridge. The sorry excuses for shackles that were linked around his feet clinked against the ground. He grabbed a whiskey bottle out of the fridge and walked over to the table where the 6 men sat and handed it to the one who had demanded it. The man smiled a sick smile and laughed a little bit, pulling Takuya onto his lap.

"See what I mean? I told you he'd be great for this job." The man said.

He kissed Takuya's cheek roughly, causing Takuya to wince and shut one eye. He hated that smell, the smell of whiskey and liquor on someone's breath. It reminded him too much of his father. But he had to take it. The sooner he had them satisfied, the sooner they would trust him, and the sooner he could leave.

"Hey, ya know, I wonder if what the old man said was right." One of the other men said.

"Which part?" the one who was holding Takuya asked.

"About him bein kinda like a redhead, if you catch my drift." The other said with a wink. (2)

"Ooooh...I get it. Heheh. Yeah, I wonder too. Maybe I should...try him out." The man holding Takuya said.

Takuya's eyes got wide. He knew what they meant and it scared him. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but now, the one who had been holding him the whole time stood.

"Oh come on, Tatchi. You don't get him first, do you?" one of the other men asked.

Tatchi just nodded.

"Of course I do. I brought the little shit here in the first place. Therefore, I call first dibs. Get it? Good." He said.

"Come on, my little prize. It's time to use you to your fullest potential." Tatchi said, as he drug Takuya back toward the bedroom.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Found it!" Kaoru yelled excitedly.

Kamiya rushed over to him. Kaoru was now sitting down on the ground, his legs crossed, and his laptop sitting on his lap.

"What is it? What did you find? The warehouse?" she asked quickly.

"Not the warehouse, sorry. But I did find out who did it." He said.

Kamiya leaned over his shoulder and looked at the page in front on him on the screen. It was an e-mail. Kamiya read it quickly.

_Kaoru-sama,_

_Thanks for the lovely 3 AM wakeup call. I really appreciate it...--;;... but anyway, I did get your information. You wanted to know about Takuya Kanbara, age 14, number 8021098765603, correct? Well, if that's the kid, then I know who he is with at the moment. You may want to make sure he is on the right track...because if he's truly hanging out with these jackasses, then you need to steer him back onto the right of way. Anyway, right now he's with this gang called the "Yami Sesshomaru." Yes, it does mean "The dark end of the circle of life." _(3)_ Not a good group to be around. Anyway, there's your info. You owe me a major round now. I must be going now because I need sleep. Tell Icefire-san I said hello if you see her, K:P Peace out!_

_Takari Oyana_

_Chibi Hotaru _(4)

"She says Hi." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Gee thanks." Kami said, rolling her eyes. "But I know that gang, the Yami Sesshomaru. His dad used to be in it until they kicked him out when he ratted them out."

"So why would they kidnap his son?" Kaoru asked.

"Because, idiot. Now they have something he wants. He'll come to get it...either that, or they have to pay him for something. Maybe he has something on them again. Either way, maybe his dad was involved after all." She explained.

"And now you owe me..." he said.

"I know, I know." She said, pulling a bill out of her pocket and slipping it into his hand. "$20, as promised."

Kamiya stood up straight and pulled something else out of her pocket. There was a key dangling from a keychain.

"Now, I've got to get some things. Stay here and I'll report back to you later, alright?" she said.

"Gotcha." He said, pocketing the $20.

Kamiya pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang a few times before someone on the other end finally picked up.

"Hello? Yeah, I got info...I'll get it to you before you know what happened." She said, the closed her phone.

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

Kouji sat in his room, still unmoving. His head was filled with all the thoughts he had from the past three hours.

_Why haven't the police called yet? Does no one care? Why is no one out looking for Takuya? He could be dead, does anyone give a damn? If he never comes back...I'll die, I know I will. God, look at me! He disappears, and I suddenly can't do anything! I'm useless..._Kouji thought to himself.

Yamato and Kouichi stood at the door. It was evident that he didn't see them at all. They simply stood there and watched him.

"What...what's wrong with him?" Kouichi asked.

"He broke" Yamato said simply.

"Broke? What does that mean?" Kouichi asked.

"It means exactly what it sounds like...he's broken...he can't do anything. Not until Takuya's back anyway." Yama explained.

"That...that's not fair...It's not fair! Why can't Kouji just understand? I love him more than Takuya ever could! I do everything for him! I would give him everything if he asked it! And now, Takuya's gone and I'm here, and he can't...WON'T even talk to me! He won't even move! I hate Takuya! I really, really hate him! He stole the one thing from me that really matters...The guy I love." Kouichi said.

With that, he stormed off down the stairs, leaving the building.

Yamato stood wide-eyed watching him as he left. He had always thought that when Kouichi said he loved Kouji, he meant as a brother...

"Apparently not..." he said to no one in particular.

_You've gotta win_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Takuya gasped for breath. He was in pain. Not any normal pain, this pain burned...badly. He doubted he'd be able to walk for a week. He sighed, panting. He wished he could even sit up long enough to pull a blanket over his naked body, but he couldn't even do that much. It hurt to move. It almost hurt to breathe. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. This wasn't fair. He finally had the perfect life...the perfect boyfriend, the perfect family, the perfect friends, the perfect home...and now it was all gone, nothing more than a distant memory. He sobbed freely now. He had been locked in the bedroom, lying on the filthy bed where he had been violated, repeatedly, just half an hour before.

"9 times in one night...God...never again..." he muttered before finally drifting off into a painful sleep.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna you hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cuz I'm broken _

_when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough_

_Cuz I'm broken _

_when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right _

_when you're gone away_

_Cuz I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough_

_Cuz I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

_Cuz I'm broken _

_when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right _

_when you're gone_

_You've gotta win_

_You don't feel me here_

_Anymore..._

☻

**Kami here. As the authoress, not as Kami Kami...but either way...sorry it took so long to update... I was in a nuthouse for 10 days (don't ask) and then my house flooded, my pregnant dog and all her puppies died...yeah, it's been a mess. Anyway, I'm sorry the chap is so short too. I would have written more, but I wanted to save all the next stuff for the next chapter. It'll be one of the most exciting yet. But I have to warn u...if u don't like the idea of a suicide attempt...too bad. Sorry, but it's necessary. Hope u liked this chap! Don't forget to review, K? Reviews are greatly needed and appreciated! Tankiez!**

**(1): I have read this in so many stories and loved it every time...HAD to use it!**

**(2):One of my friends is a redhead and she hates what "they say about redheads". It is said that redheads and freaks in bed...so yeah, it sounded great.**

**(3):This name can also be translated to "The dark destruction of the circle of life." Either way, still not good.**

**(4):For those of u not fluent in Japanese, this code name translates to Small or Little Firefly.**

**And for those of u wondering about why Chibi Hotaru called Kami Iguno-san...it's her Japanese last name, the last name that belongs to her real mother. FYI. **

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and have the next update up sooner! Kami out!**


	11. Welcome To My Life

**Hey! Kamster here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I really do appreciate it. Thanx also to everyone who has me on their alert and/or favorites list! My heart and soul go out to all of you! So Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. A hella lot of shit going on. Plus I'm working on novels and all, so I'll try and keep this coming faster. But I didn't know for a bit where I was gonna go with this. Now I have a decent idea. Don't get too attached to people tho. Getting attached will only get you hurt. Anyway, on with the fic!**

☺☻

Chapter 10

Welcome to my Life

Kouichi sat on the couch, tears streaming down his face. Yamato had gone out and caught him after he had run out. Now, he was sitting adjacent the couch in a recliner, having his fifth cup of coffee that morning. Just as he was beginning to nod off, the doorbell rang.

"Who in the hell..." he began, getting up.

Suddenly, the door flung open and the person walked in.

"Don't bother, I answered it myself." They said.

Yamato turned around, expecting to see Kamiya, but instead saw a male. Kamiya followed shortly behind him. She walked over and hugged Yama, then stepped back, pointing at the boy with the brown near bowl cut.

"I'm sure you remember him, right Yama-baby?" she said with a smirk.

Yamato extended a hand. "Assistant." He said.

Kaoru extended his hand as well. "Boyfriend." He said.

Yamato held up his right hand, grabbing Kamiya, who was trying to light a cigarette, by the wrist and holding hers up as well. "Fiancée now." He said with a smirk.

Kamiya angrily yanked her hand back. Now, she was wearing a red tank top with shoulder straps that were loose on her and continued to slide down her shoulder. Her black leather skirt was short on her, and if she were to bend over, everyone would have gotten a bird's eye view of her panties, had she not thought ahead and worn shorts under it. Her red platform sandals tied about halfway up her calf. She had her black small purse around her elbow, and held a lighter in her left hand and a cigarette between two fingers in her right. Now, she lit up the cigarette and took a drag.

"Kam!" Yamato spat, glaring at the cigarette.

"Yeah?" she spat angrily.

He grabbed her wrist again. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't smoke!" he growled.

"I'm a pressure/stress smoker, okay? You know that! And what's more stressful than one of my best friends being kidnapped, huh?" she said, glaring.

Yamato released her wrist.

Kouichi sniffled again and she looked at him for a moment before turning back to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, hun, hook up the laptop. Pull up that shit you had up earlier." She commanded.

"Yama, we found Takuya. Now our only problem is getting him back."

"That's great!" he said happily. "Kouji'll be so happy."

"Can't we leave him there?" Kouichi muttered quietly.

Kaoru and Yamato hadn't understood what had been said, but Kamiya had. She glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, you jackass." She said. "Jealous or not, no reason to be a bastard."

The other two boys looked at each other, then at her with wide eyes.

"Speaking of the good twin," she said, glaring at Kouichi still. "What's he doing?"

"Still not moving..." Yamato said. He pointed back toward the bedroom that Kouji was still in.

Kamiya sighed and pursed her lips together in the fashion that her mother had that had always annoyed her. She stalked down the hall toward Kouji's room and once she got there, she stormed in in a rage. She stood facing Kouji, her hands on her hips.

"Hey you." Kami said, a slight smile on her face.

Kouji didn't respond, not even a move.

"We found your boyfriend." She said.

Still no response came from the raven haired boy.

"Kouji Minamoto! I said we found Takuya! And dammit, I need your help to get him back!" she cried out.

When there was still no response, she took it upon herself to do something she had been longing to for quite some time. She leaned back her hand and slapped the boy, as hard as she could. Kouji's eyes grew wide and he toppled off the bed. Landing in the floor, he gasped and looked up at Kamiya with wide eyes.

"Wh-What the hell was that for?" Kouji spat, standing up and glaring at her.

"Oh, so Humpty Dumpty won't talk until he's had his great fall, eh?" she said, turning away from him and glaring.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, glaring angrily at her as well.

"I mean," she said, whirling around to face him. "That while your boyfriend is God only knows where, you sit here frozen like a damned icicle or whatever the fuck you were pretending to be. And then, I finally tell you that we found him, we can get him back, and you don't even respond! Have you really gone that far? Have you truly given up, Kouji? If you have...then you're a lot weaker than I took you to be."

Kamiya turned and began walking toward the door. Kouji looked at her, a dead-set determined look on his face.

"Wait!" he said. When Kamiya didn't turn or stop, he said it slightly louder. "Wait!" She didn't change her route. Finally, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, whirling her around to face him until they were a mere inch apart. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I said wait."

A blush spread across Kamiya's face and she gasped slightly at their closeness. The door was already closed.

"You didn't listen to me. I want...no, I need to explain. I wanted to go to him...I did, honestly...but...I couldn't. I couldn't even respond to Kouichi, or Yamato...I couldn't even call you, as much as I wanted to. As much as...I needed to." He said, looking her in the eye.

Kamiya stared at him, until he began to lean in. His lips finally met hers, and their eyes closed. The kiss only lasted a moment before they each began to feel guilty. They parted at the same time, immediately looking away from each other. Then, they looked at each other in the same moment, and spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

Finally, Kouji spoke.

"That never happened. I looked at you and...for a moment...I saw him. I haven't seen him...but I keep thinking of him, dreaming of him...wishing he was back." He said.

"I saw Yamato...I haven't seen him in so long, until today...and it reminded me of how close we always got. So...that never happened." She said.

"Agreed." Kouji said.

"Kamiya! I found where they are! Come in here!" Kaoru's voice rang through the hall and into the bedroom.

Kamiya and Kouji looked at each other before both turned around and darted out the door and down the hall.

♠♣♥♦

Takuya opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times into the bright light. His head was pounding and he was sore from the night before, but, much against his better judgment, he sat up. The room spun around him sharply and he nearly had to lie back down. He blinked sharply again, bringing a quick hand to his face, shielding his eyes and attempting to get them back into focus.

"Well well, look who's awake." A deep voice said from the corner.

Takuya whirled around to face the man. Unfortunately, this caused his head to pound worse and the room to tilt. He grimaced and fell again.

"I'm surprised you can move." The man said.

"So am I." he muttered back.

The brunette curled up into a ball, bringing his knees up to his chin and wrapping the blanket back around him. Now, he looked at the older boy. His eyes squinted. This boy looked surprisingly like...himself! He had shorter, dark brown hair, and green eyes. His olive complexion looked fair in the bright light.

"I'd heard they'd gotten a new plaything." The older said. "Just figured I'd make sure you were still in fairly good shape. So what's your name, kid?"

"Takuya." Takuya choked out.

The older's eyes widened slightly, but soon softened. "My name's Taichi. Taichi Yagami."

Now it was Takuya's turn to get wide eyes. He sat up again, as much as it made his head pound.

"Taichi?" D-do you have a little sister?" Takuya asked hurriedly.

Taichi laughed. He closed his eyes and shook his head, resting one hand over his face and one on his knee in the chair he was sitting in.

"You're a smart one. Most people wouldn't even make the connection. But yeah, you caught me. Hikari, she's my sis." Taichi said.

"Wow...she said she had a brother, but she doesn't like to talk about him. She mentioned he doesn't live with her anymore, but that he's Yama's age and knows Yamato-kun..." Takuya trailed off after seeing the look on Taichi's face.

"Yamato? Yamato Ishida, right?" Taichi spat.

Takuya's eyes grew wide and he nodded his head. Taichi launched forward, grabbing Takuya by the shoulders.

"Yamato...How is he? What's going on with him? Where is he?" Taichi snapped.

"He's fine...really happy, actually. He's engaged, you know. To Kamiya. I was living with him for awhi..." Takuya began, but was cut off abruptly.

"Engaged? To **_HER_**!" Taichi hissed.

"Yea...for a few years now..." Takuya explained.

"Dammit..." Taichi cursed.

"Why?" Takuya asked.

"Why what?" Taichi asked.

"Why is it such a bad thing?" Takuya inquired. "He seems really happy with her."

"It's because I..." Taichi began.

Suddenly, voices interrupted the two.

"Hey, he awake yet, Yagami?" a voice rang out.

Taichi turned and looked at Takuya, holding a finger to his lips and motioning for him to lay back down and fake it.

"No, not yet. You guys really fucked him up. I'll watch him until he wakes up, though." Taichi said.

"Yea, whatever. But come and get us when he does. We're not done with him yet." The man said. Then he walked away.

Taichi turned around to tell Takuya it was safe, but once he turned around, he noticed the boy was already out again. Taichi smiled.

"Maybe I'll just let him sleep...he needs it." Taichi whispered.

♠♣♥♦

Kamiya paced back and forth, as she had been doing for the past two hours.

"So, he's being held down in the warehouse district, right?" she asked.

"Yea, that's right." Kaoru said.

"Okay, I know all of the ins and outs of that place." She explained. "But there's a problem. We need to be able to get in, get him, and get out unnoticed."

"I can handle that." Kaoru said.

"Not entirely." She said.

"We need a real plan. Technology won't get us through all of it. We need skill and a strategy." Yama said.

"I think we just need to go in and get him back. I don't care how we do it...I just want him back." Kouji said.

The other three looked at him. They had all been sitting around discussing plans so much that they had been treating Takuya like an object without even realizing it. Kamiya sighed slightly and walked over, sitting next to Kouji on the couch. She put an arm over his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Kouji, I promise." Kamiya said. "And he'll be alright."

Kouji just nodded, looking at the ground.

_How could this happen? _Kouji thought to himself. _How could I have LET it happen? If I had tried just a little bit harder, we wouldn't be where we are now. Takuya wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, and everyone wouldn't have to be working so hard and pulling all-nighters to try and get him back...God, it's all my fault..._

Kamiya hugged Kouji tightly. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Kouji, it's not you..." Kamiya began, but she was cut off as her phone began ringing.

Kamiya whipped the cell out of her pocket and answered it abruptly.

"Moshi Moshi, Icefire speaking." She said.

"Miss Iguno?" a male voice on the other end said.

"That would be me, yes." She said.

"We regret to inform you that you have been taken off of the Kanbara case. It has been reassigned to another agent. You may pack your bags and come back now, or you can wait until morning." The male said.

"What in the hell?" she spat. "What do you mean 'The case has been reassigned'?"

"We mean what was said, Miss Iguno. The case has been reassigned." He said.

"The hell it has! Call the other agent back and tell them that I am not finished with this case and I will not give it up!" she spat.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. The case has been reassigned. You must be back here by tomorrow afternoon or we shall send someone from the agency after you." He said.

"If you would really like to discuss this further, we can do it once you get back."

"How about this for a discussion. I'm going to call my mother. Yes, MY MOTHER. And she will have your head for this!" Kamiya snapped. "This case WILL NOT be reassigned. I am the one responsible for working on this case, and no one can tell me otherwise. I am not off of this case until it is over and done with and I have accomplished what I set out to do."

"Ma'am, your mother needn't get involved." He said. Kamiya could hear the fear building in his voice.

"Yes, she does need to be involved. And she will be. If you have any other concerns, you may take them up with her." Kamiya snapped.

And with that, she hung up. Kamiya didn't look at the others for a few minutes. When she finally turned around, she had a determined look on her face.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to have to do it fast. As in, soon, tonight...now." she said.

♠♣♥♦

Takuya sat up again later, feeling groggier than ever. He shook his head a little bit and tried to look around.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." A voice said from beside the mattress.

Takuya turned toward the voice to see a smiling Taichi sitting in the same old chair.

"Mornin." He muttered to the older boy.

"Sleep well?" Taichi asked him.

"Yea...it felt good to finally sleep comfortably." He replied with a slight smile.

"That's good." Taichi said. "You might want to be alert though. These guys are thirsty for this shit. They'd yank you out of this bed so fast your hair would fall the fuck off."

Takuya nodded. "My friends...They should come and get me though." He said, before looking down. "I know they will. Especially Kouji..."

"Kouji?" Taichi asked him, now curious.

"Boyfriend." Takuya said. "He and Kamiya have helped me out of some deep shit before. They won't leave me here."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Taichi muttered.

"What? What do you mean you wouldn't be so sure?" Takuya asked. He was getting pissed. What did this fucker know?  
"I mean, don't get your hopes up. You may be here for a while. If they haven't called anyone by now...I mean it's been three days. Surely they would have come by now, especially with Kamiya being...Fuck." Taichi said, realizing his slip up.

"With Kamiya being what? What do you know?" Takuya asked, standing up quickly. His vision turned upside down for a moment and he swayed, but refused to let himself fall.

"Nothing. Forget I even said anything." Taichi said. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! You know something about her, don't you?" he spat, moving closer to the taller male.

"I may. But either way, they should have been here by now, or at least close to being here." Taichi said. "I don't think they're coming."

"Stop saying that!" Takuya cried out. "They'll come! I know they will..."

"I'm just saying, don't get your hopes up. That's why I am where I am. No one ever came to rescue me in my time of need. So here I am." Taichi said, leaning back in the chair, the front two legs off the ground.

"Well...maybe my friends aren't like whoever you were around...maybe they're different." Takuya reasoned.

"Then again...maybe they're not." Taichi said.

"Fuck off. They'll be here. I trust them. They wouldn't just leave me here." Takuya said, looking out the window. He mumbled quietly so that Taichi wouldn't hear him as he looked out at the moon. "At least...I hope they will."

♠♣♥♦

Yamato's eye twitched. That incessant tapping of keys in the backseat was about to drive him crazy. They already found Takuya and set up the whole plan before they left the house. So why was that fucking Kaoru still tapping away at those goddamned computer keys? Suddenly, he noticed a shirt fluttering into the front and his gaze drifted to the mirror again, as he turned the mirror to face Kamiya, who was sitting beside Kaoru in the backseat. She had yanked her red halter off and was now unhooking her bra, a black tanktop sitting in her lap.

"Kamiya! What are you doing!" he screeched before she could get her bra off.

Kamiya glanced up and her eyes grew wide. "EYES ON THE ROAD, JACKASS!" she screamed back.

Yamato flicked his gaze back on the road that stretched out before them and swerved back into the right lane, narrowly missing an 18-wheeler. Keeping his gaze on the road, he spoke to her again.

"Seriously though, WHAT are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm changing. Red's a loud color. We'd get caught. Not to mention I need a more supportive bra, genius." She said, flicking her bra off and pulling a sports bra on.

Yamato glanced back into the back, his gaze shifting momentarily between Kamiya and Kaoru. Kaoru's gaze never left that god-forsaken laptop. Kamiya pulled the black tanktop over her head and began to yank her skirt off. She glanced up again just in time to scream "YAMA! THE ROAD!" He turned his attention back to the black and yellow highway as he avoided missing another car, this one smaller.

Kamiya sighed as she pulled on a pair of jean shorts that were barely long enough to be considered that. She untied her tall shoes and pulled on a pair of black boots, pulling a small revolver out of one before she pulled it on. She opened it up and checked to make sure it was still loaded before turning off the safety and sliding it into a holster on her side.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Kouichi asked from next to Kamiya.

"That's none of your concern." Kamiya and Kaoru answered in unison.

Kouichi gulped, not knowing fully how to take that.

"So what do I do?" he asked them.

"You sit in the car. Keep the engine running, make sure it doesn't overheat, and make sure no one gets close." Kamiya responded, loading an automatic handgun.

"And Kouji?" Kouichi asked. "What does he do?"

"He," Kamiya began, handing the handgun to Kouji, who was sitting shotgun in the front. "Is coming with us. You know how to use that, right Kou?" she asked him.

Kouji nodded and slipped it into his pocket. "Yea. Shot em before. It'll be fine."

"Why can he help and I can't?" Kouichi asked with a whimper.

"Shut the fuck up." Kamiya said.

"We only brought you because we can't take you home. You wouldn't let us. Plus, a lookout can come in handy." Kaoru said.

Kamiya was pulling earphones out of a small bag with a small microphone for each person. She handed one to Kouji, one to Kouichi, and one to Yamato before putting hers on as Kaoru was doing.

"How do you put this on?" Yamato asked.

"The earphone goes in your ear. It's not attached to the mic, but it works. Clip the mic to the side of your mouth, right in the corner. It'll work fine, trust me." Kaoru explained.

"Gotcha, sidekick." He said.

"No problem, doormat." Kaoru said, glancing up with a smile.

Kamiya glanced out the front dashboard. "See that lot up there?" she asked, pointing between Kouji and Yamato as she leaned up halfway into the front seat.

"Yea." Yamato said with a nod.

"Pull in there. Over behind those big can things." She said.

Yamato followed the instructions and parked behind the old cans. The car couldn't be seen from where they were. Kamiya shoved Kouichi out of her way as she crawled out of the car. Kouji followed suit, climbing out his door. Yamato put the car in park and left it running as Kaoru closed his laptop and slid it under the seat. He climbed out his door and Yamato did the same.

"Yamato." Kamiya said.

He looked up and faced her, just in time to catch a small gun that she had apparently loaded when he was finally paying attention to the road. He put it into his pocket as she slammed the door in Kouichi's face.

"Okay, you all remember the plan right? Where we're supposed to go and all?" she asked, watching Kouji, Yamato, and Kaoru nod solemnly. "Good. Remember, anyone sees you, kill em on the spot. Never give them time to load a weapon or call for help. Kill first, ask questions next, worry and mourn about it later. Such is the way of someone in this line of profession. If you need help, yell. The microphone will pick up anything you say, so be careful what gets in. Anytime you need to contact someone, say their name softly and it will reach only them. Say the words someone, anyone, or everyone, and it will come to all of us. Any questions?" she asked them, looking around.

No one said a word, simply looked at her.

"Good. Now then." She said, glancing at the building that loomed before them. The others followed suit. "We're on."

☺☻

**Kami-chan: Muahaha. Hope you all enjoyed that. It may have taken forever to get it out, but I hope it was worth the wait. I'll be updating again soon, I hope, because I finally know what I want to do. It came to me while I was sleeping through Geometry. Anyway, don't get too attached to anyone just yet. The guns are going to be put to good use next chapter. And I don't have anything against Taichi at all. I love him to death, actually. But I needed someone for that part and he's perfect for it. Don't hate me! shields self with hands and arms Anyway, I'll try and get this updated soon. Til then, love all of ya'll! Kami out!**


	12. Give Me Novocaine

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still own nothing. **

**Anywayz, I can't believe I'm working again the day after an update, but here I am. I actually have a good idea for where this is going now! Finally! Anywayz, Hope you like this chap too! I'll try and write as much as I can on it. This story still has a long way to go. I may take a while to update because I'm failing a lot of classes in school, but don't lose faith in me! I'll update as soon as I can! Anyway, On with the chapter!**

Chapter 11

Give Me Novocaine

"_We're On."_

The words rang through Kouji's head as he entered the building. Kamiya had gone around to the back, Yamato through the front. His responsibility was to take the side door. Unfortunately, there had been no side door, and he had crawled through a window. They didn't have flashlights; that made it easier to spot them. He walked through the dark hallway that stretched for a distance in front of him, letting his head flick slightly to each side. For some reason, the gun that lay in his pocket was more of a comfort than a burden. He knew that with that there, he could at least protect Takuya instead of sitting there and letting someone take him.

Kouji made his way to the end of this hall, nearly running into the wall at the end, and turned to the right. His head was filled with thoughts. What if they were too late? What if they had hurt him? Hell, of course they had hurt him. No one kidnaps anyone for the hell of it. And these creeps were working for his dad! What if they had given him back? Kouji's head hung down.

_It's all my fault...I don't care what Kamiya says. I could have...Should have done something. I should have tried harder. If only I had done something..._he thought to himself.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

Kouji's head snapped up.

_Shit...FUCK!_ he thought, grabbing his gun.

He'd been spotted. This was not good. Really, really not good. Quickly, he cocked the gun and aimed, firing. He heard the click. He heard the whooshing sound, quiet, but still there. He heard the man groan as the bullet entered. He watched as the man's eyes grew wide and he began to fall back. Kouji's own eyes grew wide as he watched some of the blood from the man's stomach fly into the air as the man fell. Then he heard the thick, dead thud as the man hit the ground. The man groaned and reached for something in his pocket. Kouji gulped and let his gaze turn more serious as he walked forward, stopping in front of the near dead man's body. He was going to call for help.

"I don't think so." Kouji said sternly.

He aimed the gun again and watched as the man's eyes grew wide.

"No...please don't...Who the fuck are you? Why are you gonna do this? Please...Please no..." the man begged.

Kouji narrowed his eyes, then shut them tight and fired once more. He heard a sickening crack sound as the bullet entered, then a light thud as the man's head hit the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at the hefty man. The man's cold, lifeless eyes stared back at him. Kouji felt something on his shoes and looked down. He realized that the blood was now spilling out of the man's body and rolling across the floor. He grimaced and stepped back. He walked forward a few steps after turning away, then looked back at the man. His gaze softened.

"Sorry..." he muttered, then walked away. He was on a mission, and he wouldn't be stopped.

♠♣♥♦

Yamato watched as Kamiya and Kouji rounded separate sides of the building. He walked in through the front door. Or at least, he tried to. The door was locked tightly. He turned the door handle this way and that, trying to open it. Then, he ran at it to try and break it open.

"Stop!" Kaoru said.

Yamato halted and looked back at him.

"What the fuck?" Yamato questioned of the other boy.

"They'll hear us, numb-nuts. What are you thinking? Honestly, how fucking dumb can you be?" Kaoru asked.

"Fine, these guns have silencers...I'll shoot the fucking thing off." Yamato said, aiming his gun.

"Won't do any good either, moron." Kaoru said.

"And just why not?" Yamato questioned.

"The locks are all computerized. All that would do is set off an alarm. Jesus Christ...it's a good thing we're working together or we'd get caught so fast..." Kaoru said.

"Look, I didn't want to work with you." Yamato said.

"Nor I, you." Kaoru responded. "But it's a damn good thing we are."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "So how do you propose we go about getting in through this?" he asked angrily.

"Watch this." Kaoru said, hooking a small device up to the door handle. "And in three...two...one..."

There was a click and the door swung open. Kaoru smirked back at Yamato and sweeped his hand to the side, gesturing for entry.

"Ladies first." He said to Yamato.

"After you then." Yamato said with the same cold smirk.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and grabbed the device as he walked in the door. Yamato walked in and shut the door behind him. Unfortunately, it didn't shut quietly. There was a rather loud slam and Yamato cringed. Suddenly, he heard a click and he whirled around, only to find a gun pointed at his forehead. There was an exasperated sigh from the other end of the gun.

"Goddammit, Yamato. Don't make that much noise!" he said, putting the gun back into his pocket.

"Sorry, Jesus." Yamato said, slightly loud. There was an echo.

"Shhttt...Would you fucking shut up?" Kaoru whispered. "If you can't be fucking quiet, go wait in the car with Kouichi!"

"No...I'll be fine, thanks." Yamato whispered angrily back.

He shoved his way past Kaoru and kept walking, storming off.

"C'mon. Let's go." Yamato said.

Kaoru turned and walked behind him.

♠♣♥♦

Kamiya trudged around to the back of the building. She had her gun ready in her hands as she ducked around each corner. When she reached the back, she glanced up.

"Shit." She muttered, realizing that the only way in was going to be through a window about twenty feet off the ground.

She sighed and tucked the gun into her holster, pulling her belt off. She wrapped one end around her hand and held on tightly as she swung the end with the buckle up toward the open window. It caught and she secured it tightly, making sure it would hold her. Then, she rested her foot steadily on the side of the wall and positioned herself, before carefully backflipping into the window. She pulled the belt back on and clipped it before trudging down the corridor quickly, but quietly. She slid up against the wall and sighed. Why had she let him get found? How could she have missed that? She ran a hand over her forehead. The least she could do was find him now. Pushing herself up off the wall, she kept walking.

♠♣♥♦

"This way. Follow me...and be quiet!"

Taichi led Takuya down the dark hallway. Takuya couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he had let Taichi talk him into this. He still had faith in his friends, yes...so why was he going to leave with Taichi? He didn't understand it himself. All he knew was that they were leaving.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me, Takuya." Taichi said quietly.

Takuya nodded. Was he glad? He didn't know.

"Like I said earlier, I doubt they're coming. But I can get you out of here fast." He said.

"I think they're coming. I just think they're a little bit slower than I suspected." Takuya said. "We'll meet them outside, right?"

"Maybe." Taichi said. "But if not...are you ready to come with me? Live with me for a while?"

Takuya stopped. Live with Taichi? Yea, sure. Away from Kouji? Leaving Kouji behind? No. Definitely not. He couldn't just leave Kouji. He couldn't just forget him. He loved him too much for that.

"No..." he said quietly.

Taichi was a few paces ahead of him, apparently not realizing he had stopped. But now he stopped as well and turned to face Takuya.

"What?" he asked.

Takuya picked up his head to face Taichi, looking straight in his eyes.

"No...I can't. I can't just leave everything behind." Takuya said.

"What could be so important that you'd stay here? That you'd get raped and maybe ki...oh." Taichi said.

"Oh what?" Takuya asked.

"You have someone, don't you?" Taichi asked him.

"Someone?" Takuya asked.

"Yea...someone you care about...someone you _love_." Taichi said, resting his hands on Takuya's shoulders.

Takuya looked away, averting his gaze to the best of his abilities. He didn't want Taichi to see his blush. He simply nodded. Taichi sighed.

"Forget it...Forget him!" Taichi said slightly loud. "Love is a fucking lie...He'll fucking abandon you at the drop of a hat for someone else just because they're better. Or because he thinks they're better, when in reality you treat him like a fucking king and he couldn't find anyone better in the world than you."

"You're wrong!" Takuya said, backing away and slapping Taichi's hands away. "It's not a lie! It's real! And Kouji fucking loves me! He'd never just abandon me!"

"Oh yea?" Taichi asked, a smirk on his face. "Then why isn't he here? If he loved you so much, why did he let you get taken in the first place?"

Takuya stopped, eyes wide. Taichi knew he'd struck a nerve. He'd found something sensitive.

"Why didn't he stop them from taking you? They say that if you're desperate enough for something the adrenaline rush can make you succeed...so why didn't his even kick in?" Taichi asked. He stepped closer, resting his hand under Takuya's chin and forcing the boy to look at him. "Could it be that maybe he doesn't love you as much as you think?"

Takuya tried to respond, but no sound would come out. What if he was right?

♠♣♥♦

Kamiya sighed as she continued her path down the hallway. She heard quiet voices, both of which sounded familiar. Without thinking, she muttered out loud as she neared the voices.

"It's probably Yamato."

She drew close to the voices, listening to them grow louder until she rounded the corner. Her eyes grew wide at the scene before her. There was Takuya, standing up against the wall, his eyes wide as another man loomed in front of him. The man turned around and Kamiya gasped as the realization of who it was dawned on her.

"Taichi..."

♠♣♥♦

Yamato and Kaoru were walking down the main hall, passing rooms on either side that were cluttered, some rat infested. Yamato was scowling and Kaoru didn't look very happy himself. Suddenly, there was a click on the earpiece. He turned to Kaoru.

"My earpiece..." he said.

"What about it?" Kaoru snapped.

"There was a click." Yamato said.

"That means someone is trying to get in contact with you, dolt. Listen for what they have to say." Kaoru grumbled out.

Yamato nodded and began to listen intently. He heard Kamiya's gasp before a name was uttered.

"Taichi..."

Yamato stopped dead in his tracks, his gun dropping to the ground, his eyes wide. Kaoru winced at the loud noise as the gun clattered to the ground.

"What are you thinking, you moron!" Kaoru hissed.

"Taichi." He muttered.

"Huh? What are you muttering about?" Kaoru asked, leaning closer.

"Taichi...he...he's here! Oh my god..." Yamato said, his eyes still wide.

There was static as voices began to filter through the earpiece.

"Kamiya?" a male voice...Taichi.

"Yea...Taichi, what the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you're actually involved with these creeps!" Kamiya said worriedly.

"Heh...You have no idea what a broken heart can cause, Kamiya." He said back to her.

"No..." Yamato whispered. "No! I can't have..."

"Can't have _what_?" Kaoru said. "What the hell is going on? What are you listening to?"

Yamato was frozen. Had he really broken Taichi's heart that severely? He hadn't intended to. A lot had happened and a lot had changed. It wasn't his fault; he hadn't meant to. He had to find them. Yamato turned to face Kaoru.

"Can we tell where they are?" he asked the boy hurriedly.

"Can we tell where who are? Goddamn, quit talking in riddles!" Kaoru said.

"Kamiya, can we tell where she is?" he asked.

"Yea...give me your earpiece..." Kaoru said.

Yamato reluctantly took it out of his ear and handed it to Kaoru, who put it in a device he had pulled from his pocket. The thing whirred to life, and a glowing image appeared; it was a blueprint of the whole facility. There was a small red dot on the map that was flashing. Kaoru took the earpiece out and handed it back to Yamato.

"Okay, found her. Follow me." He said, and began to lead the way.

♠♣♥♦

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kamiya asked Taichi, glaring angrily at him.

"You took him from me. You _stole_ him!" Taichi said, glaring.

"Who are you talking about Taichi? I didn't steal anyone!" she said.

"Yamato! Who the fuck do you think!" Taichi cried out. "I loved him, more than you ever could! And you went and took him from me!"

"What?" Kamiya asked. "Taichi, you're being ridiculous. He left you, yea...but I didn't take him! He didn't leave you for me, I swear!"

"Bullshit!" Taichi screamed.

Takuya had been watching the whole thing with wide eyes. So it was no surprise when he saw the black object in Taichi's hand first. Now, when Taichi raised it to almost meet Kamiya, Takuya lunged forward and knocked his hand, causing the gun to go sprawling at their feet. Taichi grabbed the boy and held his body close to his own, Takuya's back pressed close to his chest. Taichi's arm held Takuya's neck firmly in place. Takuya's eyes grew even wider at this.

"Admit it..." Taichi growled.

"Admit what?" Kamiya asked, her voice shaking.

"That you took him from me!" Taichi cried out.

"No! Why should I admit to something I didn't do?" Kamiya said.

"Heh...Kamiya...You should know me well enough by now to know that that's not the only gun I have on me." Taichi said in a low voice, a smirk plastered onto his face as he pulled another gun from his pocket with his free arm.

Kamiya's eyes grew wider still, as did Takuya's, as the boy felt cold metal press against his temple.

"Admit it, Kamiya. Admit it, and beg for my forgiveness. And give him back to me." Taichi said, shaking, a crazy look on his face.

"A-and if I don't?" Kamiya asked, her voice uneasy.

Taichi cocked the gun and chuckled a bit. "What do you think?"

Kamiya stood stark still, staring at the two of them. Takuya was shaking with fear, Taichi with his own insanity.

"You have three seconds." Taichi said, pushing it harder to Takuya's head. "What are you going to do?"

Kamiya shook. What _was_ she going to do? She didn't want to lose Yamato...but she couldn't lose Takuya either. She was stuck.

"3..." Taichi muttered.

Kamiya clenched her eyes shut tightly.

"2..."

Takuya noticed that in Taichi's shaking, his grip was looser. He positioned himself.

"1!" Taichi screamed.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Takuya pushed forward.

Taichi noticed, and fired.

_**BAM!**_

His eyes grew wide.

Blood flew into the air.

Takuya fell forward.

Kamiya screamed.

And it was over.

☺☻

**Kamiya: So...whaddaya think? I told you not to get too attached to anyone. Let's just say, chara death next chapter. And you'll find out what actually happened between Yamato and Taichi here pretty soon. Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it took so long to update...let's just say family troubles suck. And my sweet 16 was two weeks ago Sunday, so yea. . I'm gonna go to work on the next chapter right now. Since it's spring break, I may be able to get it done quick. I have it planned. C ya'll lata! PLEASE REVIEW AND RECOMMEND THIS TO UR FRIENDS!**


	13. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Kami: Okiez, I hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this ficcie in general cuz it's far from over. I have big plans for this one. But I'm also trying to work on a novel to get published, since my dream is to become a writer. Dream big or don't dream at all ;). Anywayz...This chapter is full of angst and drama...so...fuck, I won't screw around with the suspense anymore...here it is!**

☺☻

Chapter 12

Confessions of a Broken Heart

"AAIIIIIIEEEE!"

Kouji heard the scream and jerked around. It was definitely Kamiya. There had been a gunshot too. He whirled around and darted toward where he had heard it. If she was in trouble, he had to help her. Not to mention, what if she'd found Takuya? What if he was hurt? What would he do then? He shook his head, not wanting to think about Takuya being harmed in any way, especially not being shot again. He didn't think he could handle it.

He yanked the gun out of his pocket and ran down the hallway, trying to get to where she was. It was then that he realized he had no clue in hell where she was. How was he ever going to find her? He didn't know the layout of this building...and he didn't even know where she was. He didn't know where he was! Then he remembered his microphone.

"Kamiya...Kamiya, where are you?" he said.

There was sobbing on the other end. He heard it not far up ahead and dashed toward it. He had to get to Takuya.

♠♣♥♦

It all happened so fast. Takuya fell forward as Kamiya rushed forward. The blood flew into the air as Takuya fell into Kami's arms. She hit her knees and pulled him close to her. Taichi's eyes were wide as well. Kam sobbed into Takuya's shoulder until she heard a choking sound from in front of them, followed by a thud. Her head jerked up. Taichi was lying face down on the ground. Yamato and Kaoru stood behind where Taichi had stood. Yamato's gun was aimed and smoking a bit. His eyes were wide as he rushed forward as well. He scooped Taichi's limp form into his arms.

"H-how could you?" Taichi choked out.

"I'm sorry...Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Taichi..." Yamato said, beginning to cry as well.

Takuya sat up in Kamiya's arms. Her eyes lit up as she hugged him close. Kaoru rushed to Kam's side. He rubbed Takuya's back and Kamiya looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him a bit.

Tears still filled Kamiya's eyes.

"Takuya!" a voice yelled behind them.

Kamiya, Kaoru, and Takuya whirled around to see who it was. Kouji stood at the corner, panting. Takuya sat up onto his knees as Kouji ran over and pulled the boy into his arms, holding him close as he stood and twirled him around for a moment. Kouji sat Takuya back down and looked into his eyes. His hand rose to rest lightly on the side of Takuya's soft cheek, where he rubbed for a moment. Then, he leaned in and kissed the brunette softly. As they pulled back, he hugged Takuya close again, loving the feeling of the boy hugging him back.

"Oh my God, Takuya...I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too Kouji...God I missed you..." Takuya muttered back, clinging to Kouji.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I tried, really I did, but after you were gone I kinda...broke. I couldn't even talk. Then Kamiya showed up and...Oh, I'll tell you about it later. I missed you..." Kouji said hurriedly.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked Kamiya.

"Yea, I think so. I don't hurt anywhere..." she muttered.

"Taichi I didn't mean...God, I just couldn't let you hurt Takuya...or Kamiya..." Yamato said, still hugging the bleeding Taichi close.

"That whore..." Taichi muttered.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Kamiya! She's a fucking whore! She took you from me! Stole you! You were _mine_ Yamato...we were perfect." Taichi said, his voice losing frequency as he lost his breath.

"Taichi, is that what you thought?" Yamato asked, holding Taichi so he could look in his eyes. "That I left you for Kamiya?"

"Yea...after the boy told me you were engaged..._engaged, _Yama...to her...I kinda figured..." Taichi said, his breath falling short.

"No, Taichi! You have it all wrong...it was because we were leaving. God, I loved you so much, Tai...But we were going to America! And with as much as the band was going to be touring while we were still in Japan, and even once we came back...It wasn't fair to either one of us. It would hurt too much to not be able to even hardly talk to each other..." Yamato explained.

"Oh, but it would hurt so much less to dump me! What the hell Yama?" Taichi panted out.

"Yea, it would! Trust me! It would be better than both of us worrying if the other was okay, if the other was cheating...God it would have killed you to worry so much. I just figured it would be a lot easier on us both if we just ended it. I found Kamiya again in America...she was one of our bodyguards...so we spent a lot more time together, and in the end we...hooked up." Yamato said.

"But Ya...Yama! She...She's four years...younger than you! And I...I..." Taichi choked out. His breath was failing him.

Tears flooded Yamato's eyes. He knew what Tai was trying to say, but he didn't want to hear it. Not now. Not like this. He didn't want to think about what they once had. Not while Taichi was...he didn't really want to think about that either.

"Taichi, please...no...don't say it. Come on, we have to get you out of here." Yamato said. "We'll...we'll get you to help. We'll save you, just...just hold on...don't leave me...Don't leave me, goddammit!"

Taichi's now tear-filled eyes closed, and he smiled. "It's nice to know...you still care, Yama. But don't...worry about getting...me help. You...have Kamiya now...be happy. Don't...worry about me...Leave...me here..." Taichi panted.

"No...NO! I'm not just going to leave you! I'm taking you," Yamato said, lifting the other into his arms. The others were watching the scene carefully. Kamiya's eyes were wide. Yamato was in tears. "And we're getting you out of here. We're gonna get you help, Taichi. You're gonna make it through this like you made it through everything else! I swear! Just please don't give up on me! Please! Don't just give up on me."

Yamato sobbed now, clutching Taichi tightly.

"It...It's alright now...Yama. It...It's better this way. I'll...be fine. I'll...be happy. I...I...I love you, Yama. I really...really..." Taichi's voice faded out, his eyes slipping closed.

"No...No, Taichi...please don't...Don't die on me..." Yamato sobbed out, hitting his knees. He drew Taichi close to his chest and sobbed into it.

Taichi was limp. Takuya's eyes grew wide. Taichi had been his savior. He had made sure he didn't get raped anymore. He had made sure the men didn't hurt him. He had tried to get him out. He couldn't be dead! He closed his own tear filled eyes tight and clutched Kouji tightly, sobbing into the older boy's chest.

Kamiya shook her head. "No...No, no, no...this is wrong, this is all wrong! I didn't want any of this to happen! None of it!" she screamed, crying into Kaoru's shirt which she clung to like a lifeline.

They sat and sobbed, knowing that things were getting worse...alot worse.

♠♣♥♦

Kouichi looked up as they reached the car. His gaze turned to one of concern as he noticed the puffy cheeks and bloodshot eyes of Kamiya, Takuya, and Yamato. The blonde man was carrying the body of someone who looked surprisingly like Takuya.

"Kaoru?" Yamato asked, looking at the brunette.

"Yea?" Kaoru asked, their feud momentarily pushed aside.

"Can you drive?" Yamato asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Yea, sure. Definitely."

Kaoru climbed into the front seat. Kouichi sat in the passenger seat. Kamiya, Yamato, Kouji, and Takuya clambered into the back. Takuya sat on Kouji's lap on the passenger side, with Kamiya in the middle and Yamato, who was cradling Taichi's body close to him, on the driver's side.

The ride home was silent, aside from the occasional sniffling. Kamiya's head rested on Yamato's shoulder the whole ride as she cried silently. Takuya rested his head against Kouji's chest, fighting back tears. Kouichi simply felt uncomfortable. He wanted to ask who the man was that Yamato was holding. He wanted to ask what had happened. He wanted to ask why they were crying. But he kept his mouth shut. It was for the best, and he knew it. He didn't want to pry; they'd tell him when they were ready. Now was not the time.

Kaoru didn't even turn on the radio as he drove back to the apartment. His eyes stayed on the road, occasionally drifting to the back to check on the crying parties. Once he saw they were alright, his gaze was right back on the road. Something had happened between Kamiya, Yamato, and the other man...Taichi, was it? He didn't know what had gone on, but now he was curious. He had caught the gist of it from Taichi and Yamato's speeches. But now he wanted to know what actually happened. He didn't dare ask; not now. He would ask Kamiya later, when everything was calmed down.

By the time they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and climbed out, it was around 10 AM. After Yamato got inside, he laid Taichi's body on the couch and picked up the cordless. He sat at the kitchen table and stared at it for a moment. Then, he looked back and forth between the phone and Taichi for a few minutes. Kamiya walked over and rubbed up and down his back.

"It'll be alright, Yama...but they have to know." Kamiya whispered to him.

Yamato nodded; they did have to know. But he really didn't want to be the one to tell them. Finally, however, he dialed an all-too-familiar number. A chipper voice, too chipper for his mood, answered on the other end.

"Yagami residence, this is Hikari speaking." She chirped.

"Uh...Uhm...Hikari?" Yamato stammered out.

"Oh, Yamato! Hello there! Taichi's not here right now." She said.

Yamato winced. "I...I know. That's kind of why I called. Can I...Can I speak to your mother?" he asked.

Hikari's voice calmed down considerably. "Why? What happened? Yamato?" she asked.

"It's nothing, it's just...look, can I please speak to your mother?" he asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Alright..." she said before setting the phone down to go get the older lady.

Yamato sighed and leaned back into the chair, running a hand through the front of his hair. This conversation was going to be hard as hell.

♠♣♥♦

Kouji lay in bed in his room, Takuya lying beside him, his head on the taller's chest. Kouji's fingers were tangled in Takuya's hair. Takuya tilted his head to look up at Kouji, who was peering down at him.

"Kouji?" Takuya muttered quietly.

"Yea, Takuya? What is it baby?" Kouji asked.

"I'm scared." Takuya whispered in a barely audible voice.

Kouji shifted so he was sitting up, Takuya leaning against him.

"Of what?" Kouji asked, petting his hair still and looking in his eyes.

Takuya was silent for a moment and looked down. Kouji placed two fingers gently under his chin and tilted it up so he could look in Takuya's eyes again.

"What are you afraid of, baby?" Kouji asked.

"...You." Takuya whispered.

Kouji looked confused at this. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm afraid...I'm afraid that you won't love me anymore..." Takuya muttered lightly.

Kouji looked in his eyes now. "Why would you think that?"

"B-Because...Because of what they did to me. Because I'm dirty. I'm scarred, Kouji." Takuya said, tears filling his eyes.

"Why do you say that, Takuya?" Kouji moved to wipe away his tears and cup the brunette's cheek in his hand. "What did they do to you?"

Takuya looked down and shook his head. Kouji stared hard at him. He turned Takuya's face up to look at him, then leaned in and kissed him deeply. Takuya was surprised, too surprised to return the tender kiss. When they broke, Kouji stared intensely into Takuya's hazel eyes.

"Did they kiss you like that?" he asked.

Takuya nodded. "Only...only when they did it, there was no love there...it just hurt." Takuya said. "It wasn't like yours at all."

"Good." Kouji said, rolling Takuya onto his back. "Because I want to show you what love is like...what it _feels_ like."

Takuya's eyes grew slightly wider. Kouji just nodded before kissing him deeply again. This time, Takuya responded, kissing the older back with just as much passion. As Kouji's tongue brushed his lips, Takuya was hesitant to open his mouth, but finally allowed it to slip open. Kouji let his tongue wander around the mouth he hadn't explored in what seemed like ages, and when they pulled back, out of breath and blushing, there was a look in Takuya's eyes that Kouji had never seen before. Takuya leaned up and licked Kouji's ear, nipping at the lobe slightly before whispering huskily against it, "I want you."

Kouji pulled back, eyes wide. "You sure?" he asked.

Takuya nodded, whispering back, "I need you inside me...to make this hurt go away."

Kouji just nodded and kissed him again, this time both meeting with a new intensity. Kouji threaded his hands inside of his own jacket, which was still wrapped around Takuya, and pushed it off, letting Takuya continue to lie on top of it. His hands worked their way up under the brunette's shirt and they broke the kiss momentarily to allow Kouji to yank the shirt off and throw it to the ground. Takuya reached up as they continued to kiss and began to unbutton the shirt that Kami had lent to Kouji for the mission. His hands were shaking, whether out of passion or nervousness, he didn't know, but it was making it increasingly difficult to unbutton the top.

Finally, Kouji stopped and took hold of his hands, steadying them. Kouji's hands stayed on Takuya's until the smaller finally managed to get the shirt off and thrown to the side. The raven haired boy smiled and returned to kissing Takuya, his hands beginning to fool with the brunette's jeans. Kouji pulled away for a moment and looked into Takuya's eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Kouji." Takuya whispered back.

Then, their lips met again.

♠♣♥♦

Kamiya lay in Kaoru's arms in her room. Her cheeks were still streaked with tears and more were threatening to spill forth from her eyes. She closed them tight. Kaoru was lying next to her, propped up with the headboard with her head on his chest, his arms around her, his hand running through her blue-blonde hair. She let a few tears slip out and began her quiet sob again. Her body began to shake again as she sobbed out a few pitifully weak sentences.

"It...it's my fault." She whispered.

"No it's not, Kamiya. You didn't do anything. You didn't know what-" Kaoru began.

The stubborn girl interrupted him.

"No! I knew they had dated! I knew that it hadn't been long since they broke up! I should have considered! But I was selfish...and now he's dead!" she sobbed out again, burying her face in his chest.

"Shhh...you couldn't have known. It was never mentioned to you." Kaoru explained. "You didn't know the circumstances. How could you? You assumed it had been an easy breakup. But it's not your fault he got involved with the gang. It's not your fault Takuya got kidnapped. And it's certainly not your fault that he put that gun to Takuya's head."

Kamiya looked up at him.

"But it could have been prevented. It's all my fault. Me and this stupid ring...my stupid emotions! Why should I be allowed to be happy with Yamato? I didn't work for it! I didn't earn it! I wasn't with him through the hard times! Taichi was! He didn't deserve what happened to him." she muttered.

"You're right, he didn't. But you..." he put two fingers lightly under her chin and pushed it up so that their eyes met. "You don't deserve this either. You deserve to be happy because you worked for that. You've been through hell and back, girl. And you're only 16."

"I'll be 17 in three months..." she said softly.

"Yea, see? And you've been in the agency for ten years. Ten years! Right after you moved away from here the first time. Now then, have you or have you not gone through your fair share of hurt and heartache?" he asked.

"I...I guess I have." She said. "I mean...there have been so many people I didn't want to hurt...didn't want to kill...didn't want to turn in. I don't want to hurt people most of the time, but it's my job. I mean, some of those people didn't do anything to justify being killed. Just like..." She gasped as realization hit her. "Just like Taichi! He didn't _want_ to kill anyone! He didn't want to do anything to Takuya! But he had to...to stay alive. To keep his job! Oh my god...what have I done? What...what have I become?"

Kaoru's grip tightened around her as he hugged her close. He hated seeing her like this. It reminded him of when she was depressed, right after her real missions began.

"_NO! I WON'T DO IT!" Kamiya shouted. _

_The 12-year-old had tears lining her eyes as she glared at her mother. _

"_Now Kamiya, just hear me out here..." her mother began._

"_NO, MAMA! I don't WANT to kill people! I don't WANT to hurt them! They never did anything to me, so why am I hurting them? Why can't I just keep doing what I'm doing now?" the girl pleaded._

"_Because, Kamiya. It's time for you to move on. You need to get practice in bigger and better things. Spying and petty thievery...it's all child's play. You've been doing it for years. We didn't teach you how to use a gun and knife and such just for self-defense! You are a part of this agency, and we are moving you on to a higher status." Her mother explained._

"_But MAMA! I DON'T WANT to hurt people, or kill them, or anything else! I'm fine just being behind the scenes! I don't like to do this! It's wrong..." she said, her voice trailing off lightly. She began to cry quietly. "It's all wrong."_

"_Uhm...Kamiya?" a male voice said from behind them._

_Kamiya and her mother turned around to face the voice._

"_Yes, Kaoru? What may I do for you?" her mother asked._

"_Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I was talking to Kamiya." Kaoru said smoothly._

_Her mother nodded. Any other child, any other agent, and she would have lost her temper on them. But Kaoru...he was different. He could coerce her daughter into anything. She trusted him to get the job done right._

"_Yes, Kaoru?" she asked, walking toward the approaching boy._

"_It's not all bad. Some of these people hurt other people, even children, for no reason. That's why we take care of them. Think about if one of your friends was hurt. You would want to hurt the man who hurt him, right?" Kaoru asked._

_Kamiya nodded a bit._

"_Or if someone took money from your friend. You would want to hurt them to get it back if you had to, right?" he inquired._

_Again, the blonde nodded._

"_That's what we do. That's why we do what we do. We help people, Kamiya, at any cost. That's why we do this. See? It's not all bad." Kaoru said._

"_I guess not..." she said._

"_So, will you do it?" he asked._

"_I'll do anything to protect you, Kaoru." She said with a light smile._

"_Same here." He said. "Anything." _

_And the two walked off, hand in hand._

"_Kamiya?" _

_Kamiya turned around to face the doorway to the bathroom where she had been changing._

"_God, Kaoru, you scared the shit out of me. Don't fucking do that." She said, a light smile brushing her features._

_She went back to her handiwork of putting her boots on._

"_Sorry bout that." He said, leaning against the doorframe. "Just came by to check on you."_

"_I'm almost ready." She said, grabbing her gloves. She placed one of the elbow-length black gloves on her arm and was about to put the right one on as well when Kaoru grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer til she was almost against him. He looked at her arm and frowned._

"_Still doing it, eh?" he asked._

_Kamiya pulled her arm back out of his grip and looked over it herself, running a careful hand over the scars that lay there. "I hurt myself for every innocent person I hurt. Sometimes I hurt myself because it's too much. But sometimes...it's to prove I'm still human. That I still have emotions. That I can still feel pain." She muttered._

_There was a seemingly long silence before Kaoru finally spoke again. "Powerful words for a 14 year old." He said._

"_I'll be 15 in a week." She said almost inaudibly._

_He nodded. "I know. Nevertheless..." He looked down and picked up her razor. She reached for it, but he caught her wrist once more and her eyes met his. "You shouldn't do this to yourself." He said._

"_I don't care what you think about it. But don't tell anyone Kaoru." She said with an almost defiant glare in her eyes. "You haven't, have you?"_

"_Of course not, milady." He said with a light smile. _

"_Good...Because I trust you. Plus..." She snatched the razor out of his hand and put it in a drawer. "I'd hate to have to kick your ass. You're only a year older than me, ya know."_

"_A year and a half, my girl, but who's counting?" he said._

_She smiled and leaned back against him for a moment. His arms came to rest around her waist. She pulled her hands forward to clasp over his already clasped at her stomach. "You know what, Kaoru?" she asked._

"_What's that, fair Kamiya?" he asked._

"_Sometimes, I think you're the only thing keeping me sane." She said quietly._

"_Ah, is that right? Well, you know I'd do anything to protect you, my dear." He said._

"_Me too, Kaoru." She whispered, pulling out of his grip. "Me too."_

Kamiya was asleep in his arms by the time he slipped out of his realm of memories. He stroked her hair a bit before kissing her cheek and leaning down to whisper lightly, "I'll do anything at all to protect you...my love."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the other room. Kamiya's eyes slowly opened.

"What the fuck was that?" she muttered blearily.

"I don't know...come on, let's go check it out." Kaoru said, rising off the bed and offering Kamiya a hand. Kamiya rose as well, and followed him out the door.

♠♣♥♦

Takuya lay spooned up against Kouji's stomach, a bright smile on his face, his eyes closed. Kouji was running his hands through his lover's sweat soaked hair. The afterglow had set in and the two were in the utmost of euphoria.

"How was it?" Kouji asked lightly.

"Perfect." Takuya replied, turning around to let his eyes meet Kouji's. "Just like I expected it to be."

Both teens smiled before letting their lips meet softly. That was when they heard it. A loud crash in the other room, not far from where they lay. They both sat up immediately and looked at each other in alarm. With all the occurrences as of late, they didn't want to take any chances. They both clambered out of bed and pulled their clothes back on quickly. They met Kamiya and Kaoru outside the door.

"What was that?" Kouji asked.

Kamiya and Kaoru shook their heads. "I dunno." Kamiya said. "But let's go find out."

No matter what they were expected, none were prepared for what they saw as they rounded the corner. And in no way could they have ever prepared themselves for it...Because the bad just keeps getting worse.

**Kami: What happened, eh? What did they find? I'm sooo happy to see some new reviewers! It excites me! I'll be able to write more in a couple weeks once school is out. But life kinda sucks while school is in session, so yea...ugh. Anywayz, PLEASE REVIEW! They make me wanna write. The more people review and the longer you review for, the faster I will write. I know I told some of you this chapter was gonna be out like three weeks ago, but some things happened that night and then more between now and then...I'm getting stalker phone calls, mom had her gall bladder removed, I was the only income for a while, finals are coming up and I am still failing geometry, and that hott cheerleader finally gave me her cell number, plus I spent 4 and a half hours in the ER with a bruised bone last night, so yea. Life bites. And I'm looking for a new job sumwhere, preferably bussing tables. Anyway, I luv ya'll, so show me u luv me too and REVIEW! Kami out!**


	14. Say Goodnight

**Kami: Okies, look ya'll...before I even get started, I'm warning you ahead of time. Life's a bitch and then you die, and then you keep going. My life, right now, is a bitch. I planned to write a hella lot during the summer, but my plans and life are going to complete shit, so bear with me here. I promise I'll keep writing, it just may take a bit, cooliez? Cooliez. Alrighty. On with the next chap then!!!**

Chapter 12

Say Goodnight

Cold.

Numb.

Broken.

Frozen.

Gone.

Kamiya shook silently as she looked down at the hands clasped together in her lap. She was wringing a Kleenex between them, small white particles making very obvious spots on her black skirt. A few tears dropped from her cheeks and onto her lap and another hand came to rest on her clasped ones. She looked up and into Kaoru's soft, comforting smile. She attempted to smile back; a futile attempt, for the tears just began to flow faster. Kamiya buried her face in Kaoru's chest, sobbing quietly into it. He rested a hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair softly, whispering kind words of comfort, telling her to let it out.

Takuya and Kouji were standing, hands clasped, teary eyed in front of the two coffins at the front of the room. Takuya was leaning against Kouji as his support system. No one could believe it. They were really gone...dead. Kouji's face was expressionless. The only way that it was distinguishable that he had not broken once again was that he was rubbing comforting circles on his lover's back. Takuya turned around and walked toward where Kamiya and Kaoru sat. Kouji walked behind him, his hand resting on the small of the brunette's back.

Many people had already stopped to give Kamiya their condolences, but now she was tired of it. All she wanted was to get this over with and go home. She wanted to say goodbye to her now former lover one last time and then go home and be numb for a while before she had to force herself to feel again. She gripped Kaoru's hand tightly and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze back. The ceremony would be starting soon, so Takuya and Kouji slid into the pew beside the other two. Takuya's head rested on Kouji's shoulder.

Kaoru looked at Kamiya with a worried expression. She was supposed to say a few words about Yamato during the ceremony, but he didn't know if she'd make it that long. He held her close, however and watched as she closed her eyes, knowing she was reliving the moment from a week before.

_The four of them hurried into the kitchen to see what the crash had been. Kamiya was the first one to see exactly what it had been. She let out a horrified scream and stumbled backward, falling over and landing sitting down, her knees drawn up a distance away from her chest in front of her as she scooted backward til she reached the wall. Her eyes were wide with terror, and Kaoru's soon grew as well as he recognized the body of her lover lying in a pool of blood next to the table, the gun she had given him clutched in his hand. He knelt next to the frightened girl and she reached over and clutched desperately at his shirt, not daring to look at him, her mouth hanging open as she attempted desperately to get a sound out._

_By now Takuya and Kouji had noticed what it was as well. Kouji was rushing forward and feeling around Yamato's wrist for a pulse as Takuya shook, dialing numbers on the phone. Kaoru tried to get Kamiya to stand up, but to no avail. Now, the girl was whimpering. She took a few deep breaths before crawling forward to where the older man's body lay. Kamiya reached her hand out and ran it down her lover's bloodstained face. As she pulled her hand back, she looked at the blood that now ran down her fingertips and into her palm and screamed again. _

_By the time the paramedics had gotten there, Yamato was pronounced dead on the spot. Death ruled a suicide by gunshot to the head. Kamiya had been taken to the hospital in a state of complete and utter shock, where she had remained for three more days._

Kaoru remembered what she had said once she had awoken from her shock.

"_It was gone…" _

_Kaoru jumped, jerking wide awake at the sound of her soft squeak. _

"_You're awake! Thank God…I have to go get Taku-" Kaoru began to exclaim, but her soft whisper cut him off._

"_It was just gone…he…he didn't have a face, Kaoru! The gun…and the bullet…there was just a big hole there!" she whimpered, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. _

_Kaoru grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, rubbing circles on the back of it. _

"_I know Kami, let's just not talk about it, okay?" Kaoru asked, hope in his voice. _

"_He just put the gun to his face and…bang! Just fucking bang and it was gone! His…God, Kaoru, his face worked like a fucking silencer! I didn't…and he didn't…it just…BANG!" She said, louder now, as she began to sob lightly._

"_Kamiya, calm down. I know it was scary, and sad, and just all together fucked up, but you need to relax. You're going to go into shock again." Kaoru said, stepping back a bit._

"_I don't care, Kaoru! I don't even fucking care! I gave him that gun! It was mine! The bullets were mine, Kaoru! Can't you see that?! I killed him! I fucking killed him!" She cried out, getting hysterical. "I don't deserve this, just like he didn't deserve that!"_

_She stood from the bed and took hold of the IV that was in her hand, tugging hard on it. The chord whipped backward in her hand, IV fluid spilling out onto the floor, mixing with the blood that was dripping from her hand. Kaoru grabbed her, holding her arms to her side as he screamed for a nurse._

Kaoru glanced over at the black silk gloves she was wearing and closed his eyes tightly for a moment. That would be another scar, he knew it. Thank God he had been able to find the gloves on such short notice. He knew she would have had hell had she come today with the huge wound on her hand. Suddenly, a minister was up by the front, and everyone was going quiet, save for the people who were still crying. Kaoru looked over at Kamiya and hoped to himself that she would make it.

Person after person got up and spoke, bible verses were read. Kamiya had stopped crying long ago, and Kaoru was watching as a young blond boy who looked surprisingly like the girl's ex fiancé got in front of the microphone. Kami leaned over closer to the brunet boy, shaking slightly.

"Yamato may have only been my half brother, but he was the best that anyone could have hoped for. And not just him. Taichi was like another older brother, sent to protect me when Yamato couldn't, and he loved me as if I were related to him by blood as well. Yamato was the type of person you could go to when we were little to chase away the bullies, or the bad dreams. Even when we didn't live together, we were rarely apart. Taichi was more of the kind of brother that you could talk to and confide everything in, and he wouldn't tell a soul. He'd help you with all the courage that he could get together."

As the boy went on, Kamiya cried silently, and Kouji pulled Takuya closer. After him, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair took the microphone and spoke about Taichi. From what Kaoru could gather, she was his little sister, Hikari. She went to school with Kamiya, Takuya and Kouji, but she apparently hadn't seen her brother for months. Kamiya gripped his hand tighter, and Kaoru rubbed her back. Her speech was coming up. After Hikari stepped down, Kamiya rose and walked to the front. She stood at the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Uh-Uhm…I knew Taichi and Yamato for about three years. When we met, we kind of clicked instantly, and just took up with one another. I may have been younger, but I could always keep up with the two of them. As Takeru said, Yamato was the type who would chase the bullies away. A lot of people considered him a sort of lone wolf, but he had tons of friends. He was quiet a lot of the time, and kept to himself and his guitar as much as he could. He loved music; it was his passion. Wherever we went, he always had a pen and some paper, just in case he thought of lyrics he wanted to write. He could pull out his cell phone anywhere and just hum a tune into it and in a few days, he would have a whole song written. I know a lot of people really loved that about him." Kamiya smiled slightly to herself, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Taichi really was the kind of guy you could go to for advice. He was kind of a cut up sometimes, but he always knew how to make you laugh when you were down and cheer you up. We always told him he should be a comedian. But when he knew you needed him, he'd always pull all of his courage together to help. Limits and boundaries meant nothing to Taichi or Yamato. If they got an idea in their heads, they wouldn't stop until they had accomplished it. They were the kind of 'Hey, that sounds fun, let's do it' type of people.

"They loved their siblings more than anyone else in the world. Almost nothing made them happier than being older brothers, even if they complained about it sometimes. They loved their siblings more than anyone, and would stop at nothing to make sure they were happy. That's one of the things that so many of us admired about them. And they loved their friends like they were blood family. They treated their friends like royalty and would sacrifice their own happiness for the happiness of their friends if it was asked of them.

"So, even though they're gone in body, they'll never be gone in spirit. The things they gave us, everything they did…those things will never go away. They'll always be here. Thank you." Kamiya finished softly, tears still in her eyes, and walked back to her seat.

She sat down softly next to Kaoru and closed her eyes, wetness shining on her cheeks, smiling softly through her sobs.

♠♣♥♦

After the funeral, Kamiya walked over and hugged Takeru and Hikari, who were gripping each other's hands tightly between them, both crying. Kaoru stood back by the door, watching as Takuya and Kouji walked over and spoke with a boy who looked very much like Taichi and another boy with shoulder length purple-grey hair. Kamiya stood talking to the other couple, all three crying and hugging. A girl with pink hair and another girl with purple hair walked over to where Kamiya stood and joined their conversation, trading hugs as well.

A blond girl walked over and hugged Takuya and Kouji tightly. Kouichi walked over and Kaoru tried not to visibly flinch. By now, a redhead was standing in Kamiya's group, and Kami was shying away from her, standing closer to Hikari. Before long, Kamiya traded one last hug with nearly everyone in her group and began walking toward Kaoru. She was intercepted by a man with short brown hair. He was a muscular man, and very tall. Kaoru suspected trouble as he approached.

The man grabbed Kamiya's arm, halting her. She spun around, remembering the grip.

"Mr. Ishida!" she said softly, shocked.

"What are you doing here, girl?" he ground out.

"I'm here for the fune-" she began.

"Come on." He hissed, dragging her outside.

Kaoru followed close behind. As soon as they got outside, Mr. Ishida turned and glared at her, throwing her arm back at her.

"I said what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I tried to tell you. I'm here for the funeral." Kamiya said. "I was asked to speak. You saw that."

"I know. That's why I asked." He said.

"What do you m-" she tried again.

"What right do you think you have being here, much less speaking?" he spat.

"Yamato was my fiancé! Taichi was my friend! One of my best friends! And I was asked to speak! That's what right!" she snapped.

"I knew from the start you were trouble." He said angrily.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked, her eyebrows crinkling.

"I told him from the beginning that he should leave you in the dust when he had the chance. You would do nothing but ruin his life. And now look, you've killed him!" Mr. Ishida said loudly.

"I didn't do tha-" she tried to say.

"You led him to this! Fuck, and I thought it was bad when he was queer, and dating that Taichi boy. You were at least a thousand times worse! You were a slut who was using him for the things he could gain! You were a little band whore of a groupie who couldn't believe she was fucking the lead sing-"

"That's a load of shit! I didn't do anything to harm him, I never would have!"

"Then why did he go and blow his fucking face off? What brought that on, huh?"

"I don't know! I don't have a clue."

"Then how do you know that it wasn't being with you that led him to it?"

"I don't, sir."

"You're damn right you don't. I spent years after he chose you trying to get him to return that ring and get back the money he wasted on it. But god forbid he listen to his father! No, instead he had to leave a trip in America where he was touring to come back here and house you!"

"I didn't ask him to come back! He offered!"

"I'm sure you pulled out a sob story about how you couldn't bear to be without him and how you couldn't support yourself at all."

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"I'm so sure. That's how you got him to propose too, I bet."

"We had only been dating for two years when he did that. If I had been planning on getting him to propose with a sob story, I would have done it sooner, don't you think?"

"I told him from the start what a little slut you are. I told him it would get him nowhere in life, that it would bring him down and ruin his career! But he didn't listen to me, and now look where it's all gotten the two of you! You're freaking out in hospitals and tearing yourself up and he's dead! He's fucking dead!"

"And you think that's my fault?!"

"I told him the whole time it was stupid to rush into marriage, especially with you! You're his brother's age! And even with that, I wouldn't have a problem had it not been you."

"What's wrong with me?" Kamiya screamed back.

By now, a crowd had gathered to watch. People had come to see what the fuss was, as well as some people that had just been coming outside to leave. Kaoru moved a bit closer.

"Everything is wrong with you. You whored yourself out to his band after you had already gotten his attention."

"I did no such thing! And maybe before you start to pass judgment on me, you should take a look at yourself. Maybe if you hadn't been the cheating bastard you are, your marriages would have actually worked." She said, glaring angrily.

SLAP!

Kamiya's face slung to the side. Her gloved hand shot up to her now bright red cheek and she held it close, her eyes wide with shock as she turned back to look at the man again. He was fuming.

"How dare you, you fucking bitch? How dare you think you have the right to tell me what ruined me relationship when you haven't managed to keep one yet! When you're the one who led to my son's death?" Mr. Ishida ground out, glaring harshly. "You stay the fuck away from myself and Takeru. Takeru!"

Takeru ran up to his father, looking with shock from his father to Kamiya and back again.

"Yea dad?" he asked, barely managing the words.

"You are not allowed to be anywhere near this girl anymore, do you understand? And if Hikari still associates with her, then you are forbidden to see her as well, do I make myself clear?" Mr. Ishida asked angrily.

Takeru hung his head. "Yes sir." He whispered.

"I'll pass the message along to your mother as well. I won't allow the same thing to happen to both my sons. I won't allow you to kill him too." Mr. Ishida finished, glaring at Kamiya. Then, he took Takeru's wrist and turned, leaving quickly.

Kamiya stood, trying not to cry. Kaoru, Takuya and Kouji rushed over to her.

"What the hell was that?" Kouji asked angrily, glaring at the other man.

"That was Yamato's dad." She muttered quietly. "He's hated me for years."

"He had no right to do that! This is a funeral, for god's sake!" Takuya said loudly.

"He can do anything he want." Kamiya whispered. "I want to go home."

She turned and began walking toward the car. The other three looked at each other before chasing after her.

♠♣♥♦

Kouji knocked softly on Kamiya's door at the apartment.

"Come in." she said from inside.

Kouji opened the door slowly. His eyes suddenly opened wide in shock.

"Kami, what are you doing?" he asked quickly.

Kamiya stood in front of her closet, her suitcase on her bed, and she was throwing her clothes into it.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, Kou?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"Well, it _looks_ like you're packing," Kouji began. "But you can't be, because we're not going on a vacation, and we're not moving."

Kamiya stopped and turned, looking seriously at him.

"Kouji…did you not hear what I said earlier?" she asked.

"Which part? There was quite a lot said there at the end." He said, walking further into her room.

Kamiya sat on the bed and Kouji sat next to her.

"Right before we left? Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked.

"You said you wanted to go home, and here we are." Kouji said, motioning to the room around them.

"No, Kouji. No. You don't understand. This," she motioned around them as well. "This isn't home. This is an apartment in Japan. This is where I've lived while I worked. Kouji, my home isn't here."

"I don't understand." Kouji said. "You were born here, Kami."

"Yea, I was born here, for good reason." She said.

"What reason would that be?" Kouji asked, looking more seriously at her, his eyebrows furrowed, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"My dad? I'm his illegitimate child." She said softly, clasping her hands together and looking at her lap where they lay.

"What? You never told me that." He said, putting one of his hands on hers.

"My cousin Brian is the only one who knows, really. And he only knows because his dad's my uncle on my mom's side. I was raised by his dad's other sister while I lived in America. I'm not even sure Brian knows I'm gone." She said sadly.

"You were raised by your aunt? Why?" Kouji asked.

Kamiya picked her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"Because my dad was her husband." She whispered.

"What the fuck?" Kouji muttered, looking at the floor in shock.

"My aunt was married to my father at the time. My mother is my aunt's little sister." Kamiya stopped and looked at Kouji's shocked expression for a moment before continuing.

"My dad was having an affair on my aunt with her little sister-my mother. Turns out, they both got pregnant at about the same time. My aunt, however, had a miscarriage-right about the time I was born. See, my mom's family is really proper and they're total sticklers for having supposedly perfect marriages. My cousin's dad is an alcoholic and beats him and his mom is this total Catholic bitch who only didn't abort him because she thought she'd go to hell for it, but she never says anything about him getting beaten because she's too drunk off of her wine to even look up." Kamiya explained. "So, when I was born, my aunt basically forced my mom to let her raise me. My mom gave in after she moved back, and I was raised in my mom's house. But by then, my dad was quote, unquote, working abroad. He jumped off a bridge a few years back because he just couldn't take it anymore."

"That…that's horrible!" Kouji said, looking at her quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know."

"I know, Brian's the only one that does. Yamato didn't even know the full circumstances. He sure as hell didn't know about my dad. Brian only knows because it was his uncle." Kamiya explained. "I don't really like it to be known everything about me. It turns into this big pain later on down the road."

"I can imagine." Kouji said.

"Yea. My aunt was a bitch raising me, and me and Brian were basically the two outcast kids of the family because we weren't supposed to have been born. He may be six years older than me, but we were stuck together like glue." Kamiya laughed. "His friend Michael's mom Debbie loved both of us like we were her own kids. And Brian and I were totally inseparable when we were little. Then Brian went on to college and I told him I was in love with him and he told me he was queer…and then we kind of lost touch. I doubt he even knows I moved. But it's not like I hated Pittsburgh just because I hated my aunt. That's why I want to go back. I miss it. It was…home."

Kouji looked at her for a moment before looking at the floor. He studied it intensely, thinking, before finally raising up and looking her in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, he rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled lightly.

"You've done a hell of a lot for us. So now…you do what you think you need to do." He said.

Kamiya smiled at him. "Thanks Kouji." She said smiling before leaning over and hugging him.

They stood up and Kouji walked toward the door. Kamiya walked next to him. At the door, he turned and looked at her.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"My plane leaves at six." She said softly.

"That's in two hours! You're not even going to say goodbye?" he asked quickly.

"Can you tell Takuya I love him?" she asked, looking at him seriously. "But…tell him that I just had to go home, alright?"

"I…I'll do that." He said. "But what about Kaoru?"

"He knows." She said. "He's driving me to the airport. But he'll hang around here for a while and help you out until you get things figured out."

"Where are you going to go?" Kouji asked worriedly.

"Actually…since I can't really tell people where my mother is, and my guardian just died, and my father killed himself years ago…I'm getting put in foster care." Kamiya said.

"Really?" Kouji asked. "But won't that be kinda bad?"

"Not really. I can deal with it." She said with a smile. "They have me put with a family in California. I actually signed up for it a few weeks back."

"Oh…so you've been planning this?"

"Sort of. I just want to go home. I'm tired of being here."

"Oh. We'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too. Kaoru will take care of you two though."

"Alright." Kouji said, turning to leave. "Kami? I love you."

Kami smiled. "I love you too, Kou. But hey…you need to talk to Kouichi. Yamato mentioned he said something about you while Takuya was gone and…I just think you two need to work some things out."

"Alright." Kouji said, confusion painted on his face.

Kamiya just smiled and shut the door.

♠♣♥♦

"So, you're sure you want to do this?" Kaoru asked her as they walked toward the front door. "You don't even want to say goodbye?"

"Kouji knows; he'll tell Takuya for me." She said, carrying her two suitcases.

"Alright, if you think that's what's best, Princess." Kaoru said, carrying another one.

"I do. I need to go back, Kaoru. And you can handle things here alright." She said, smiling.

Kaoru nodded, looking seriously.

"Don't think I don't know why you're leaving." He said, not even turning to look at her. "And don't think I don't know you did it again. Not just the IV either."

Kaoru stopped and set down the bag, turning around and grabbing her upper arms. He looked into her eyes.

"I know, Kamiya. I'm not blind and I'm not stupid. But I know why you did it too, and I know getting away will help loads. But this," he pulled up her jacket sleeve and pulled her arm up so she could see it. The deep red cuts, all five of them, seemed to jump out in the lightened room. "This has got to stop. Maybe if you're back there, it will."

Kamiya jerked her arm back and yanked her sleeve back down.

"It will, Kaoru. But I had to. Taichi and Yamato-" she began.

"I know! I know you, Kamiya, so I know why you did it. That doesn't change the fact that I don't want you to." He said, turning back around and grabbing the bag. "You don't always have to hurt yourself for everyone that hurts, or for everyone that dies. Yamato wouldn't have wanted you to hurt just because he did. Neither would Taichi. I may not have known them for long, but the way everyone talked about them…I know they wouldn't have liked it. And I also know that fucking confrontation this morning is part of why you're leaving. It was part of your final decision."

"You're right." She said. "I don't think it would be right to make my friends choose between a friend they like and someone they love, someone they're meant to be with. It just wouldn't be right."

The two paused in their speech, almost at the door. Suddenly, Kaoru spoke up.

"You're a good friend Kamiya. A really good friend." He said quietly. "And you had better keep in touch."

"I will, Kaoru, I will." She said with a laugh.

Kamiya looked up and her smile faded. Kaoru was outside the door, his arm outstretched to her. The sunlight danced around his figure, making him glow. She turned and looked back at the house, her bags seeming to weigh down her hands. Her gaze fell on Kaoru again before she turned and let her eyes rest on every section of the apartment she could. Finally she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry, guys." She whispered, barely breathing. "Goodbye."

Then, she turned and took Kaoru's hand, and they walked out the door.

☺☻

**Kami: So yea, shorter chapter than normal, but I tried. My life is totally crazy right now. I don't have a modem at home, so I'm having to update from school, I'm on probation for truancy, and I may be put in foster care, so bear with me! I will update, and I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to get this out there! If you have any ideas for the story, I'm totally happy to hear them. Who knows, I may use some!! I love all of you guys, and hang in there!! Things may be looking up!! Reviews and PMs make me want to work faster to please you guys, so feel free!! Love to all!!**

**A/N EDIT: Whoever can name Kami's cousin, what show he's from, and who her uncle and his wife are, as well as who's the mother who treated them like her kids gets the next chapter dedicated to them!!!**


	15. Time to Say Goodbye

**Kami: HOLY FUCK, she's back!!! Hahaha, I know, long time no see. So anyway, this is the final chater, hooray!!!! I was just gonna abandon this motherfucker, but apparently a bunch of you assholes like it, lol. I figured I may as well at least wrap it up for you then. So here goes!!**

Chapter 14

Time to Say Goodbye

A man stood on a bridge, looking out at the water below and stretching far into the distance. He had a strangely somber look on his face, calm and reserved. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket, the wind blowing his hair ever so slightly. It was a calm, quiet day, if barely overshadowed by clouds. No one but the lone man was out enjoying the day. At least, not on this particular bridge.

Suddenly, another figure backflipped over from the other side of the bridge, landing swiftly on its feet facing the man. The man didn't even flinch. The other figure flipped some hair behind her shoulder. The air between them with stale. Finally, the man let out a light sigh.

"It's time, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. It's that time." she said softly. "You've known it was coming since you started this mess. You've had ample time to prepare."

"I know." he said, without moving. "And I have. I'm ready."

She took a step closer.

"I'd be doing this whether you were or not, yknow." she said.

"I know." he replied.

"You're a selfish, sadistic bastard. You always have been. Why should I take pity on you?" she asked.

"You shouldn't." he whispered.

"I know. So I won't." she said, taking the remaining steps toward him and pressing the gun to his temple. She leaned in close so her lips almost touched his ear. "Take a deep breath, Mr. Kanbara. I'll see you in hell."

"I'm sorry, Kamiya." he whispered.

And with that, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. As his body slumped forward and tumbled over into the water, she turned and walked away, her eyes still closed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shit!"

Takuya skidded down the hallway, still pulling one shoe on as he went.

"Shit, fuck! I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed, trying to pull his bag over his shoulder.

Kouji and Kaoru sat at the table, eating breakfast and hiding smiles from the brunette. Takuya was rushing around the house, still trying to get ready. He slid into the kitchen and reached for a slice of toast that was lying on a plate in the center. Kouji looked up at his boyfriend.

"Why the rush?" he asked.

"I'm late for class, Kouji!" he cried out, moving to turn. "I gotta g-"

"It's Sunday, Takuya." Kouji said, catching the other boy's wrist and stopping him in his tracks. "Your brain that scrambled?"

Takuya stopped and thought for a moment, blinking. "Oh." he muttered. "You're right. Guess it is."

Takuya sat down next to Kouji, taking his bag off and setting it by his seat.

"The sex that good?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

Both boys blushed. Kaoru laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I know how rough college is, Takuya. And working and managing a boyfriend as well, right around exam time? Must be brutal." Kaoru said with a smile. "I'm proud of you. Kamiya is too."

"Oh?" Kouji asked. "You've heard from her?"

"Yea. Got a letter from her yesterday. She should be calling sometime this weekend." Kaoru explained, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. It was the letter, as well as a picture. Both boys gathered around it when Kaoru passed it to them.

"She looks so happy." Takuya said.

"Sounds it, too." Kouji said, smiling. "When's she coming to visit?"

"I dunno. I'll have to ask." Kaoru said. "Last time I talked to her on the phone, she was talking about maybe moving in."

"Really?" Takuya exclaimed. "That'd be fantastic! I can't wait for her to see the new place."

"Yea. I love it here." Kouji said. "Plus, it's not like we could stay in the other after everything."

"Ooh! We can even make her her own room again!" Takuya said animatedly.

"Whoa, buddy. She'd be staying in my room." Kaoru said.

"The sex that good?" Kouji asked, smirking.

It was Kaoru's turn to blush. "Shut up, man! How the fuck did you even know?" he asked almost angrily.

"Like we couldn't tell." Takuya said. "You always came back so friggin happy. We've been living with you for nearly four years now. If we can't tell when you've gotten laid by now....."

"Plus, one of your condom wrappers got left in your jeans pocket before I did the laundry from your trip." Kouji said.

"Goddammit." Kaoru pouted.

"It's not a big deal, man. She needed to move on." Kouji said. "She couldn't just let that Yamato thing rule her life forever."

"Yea. It would have just torn her up." Takuya said. "Death does that."

"Speaking of..." Kaoru said, clearing his throat. "Are you planning on going to your father's funeral, Takuya?"

Takuya was silent for a moment, his eyes downcast toward the table. "No. I don't owe that bastard anything." he said after a moment. "My mom wants to see me sometime soon though. I think we're having lunch sometime next week."

"Is she doing alright with all of it?" Kouji asked, rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"Yea. She and Shinji have been doing alright. I mean, mom's upset, yea. Shinji is more confused than anything else. But fuck, Shinji hasn't even hardly heard from him in two years. Not since they left." Takuya explained.

"Must be tough." Kouji said. "He doesn't really have anyone, does he?"

"Well, he and mom have each other, so at least there's that." Takuya said.

"Yea. And you have me." Kaoru said. "I'm here whenever you need it. You know that, Takuya."

"And you'll always have me, baby." Kouji said, smiling.

Takuya nodded. "I appreciate that, Kaoru." he said, smiling as well.

Takuya turned and looked at Kouji. Kouji pulled the other boy into a tight hug.

"I really love you, Kouji." Takuya whispered.

"I love you too. Forever." Kouji said.

They pulled back and kissed softly, tenderly, full of love.

"Forever." Takuya muttered back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Kami:** **Well, fuck me. That's been three years in the making! Hahah. And it's finally done. To tell the truth, I didn't want to just wrap it up like this. I'd been planning to make it way longer. But every time I sat down to work on it, I didn't really know where to start. The original idea for this came to me almost four years ago, and it was so amazing then. But where I am in my life now is nowhere near where I was then, and that just makes it fucking impossible to work with. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I am forever thankful for all the reviewers who have stuck by it and waited it all out. I hope the ending doesn't seem to rushed. One of these days I hope to go back and revise all the chapters, make it better. I'm appreciative of all you new readers and reviewers as well. Don't be lurkers!!! Lol. Reviews are always lovely. Thanks a ton, guys, and I hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I initially did. Love forever!!!!**


End file.
